Apprendre à être soit dans un nouveau corps
by escargot59
Summary: Harry est maltraité dans sa famille. Un événement extraordinaire lui offre l'opportunité d'exprimer son côté créatif et de vivre sa vie... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il désire car le destin semble s'acharner contre lui.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Harry Potter, dix ans dans peu de temps profité que son oncle, sa tante et Dudley, accompagné de la tante Marge soit de sortie pour fêter l'anniversaire de son cousin pour utiliser l'ordinateur de ce dernier.

Harry ne devrait normalement pas savoir comment l'utiliser. Cependant, Harry était un enfant observateur, intelligent et rusé.

En effet, même si son cousin avait tout : amis, cadeaux et l'attention des adultes, Harry avait peaufiné ses compétences et surtout appris à les garder secrètes.

Très tôt, ses meilleurs résultats lui avaient des remontrances et plus de corvées et parfois même des coups !

L'influence des adultes sur son caractère était déterminante. En effet, il avait compris très tôt qu'il y avait plusieurs factions parmi les adultes. Les Dursley d'une part ne voyant en lui qu'un parasite inutile qui en aucun cas ne devait surpasser leur précieux dudleynichou. De l'autre les enseignants qui voulait que chacun des élèves réussissent et qui sanctionner le manque de travail.

Harry avait fait un choix, un jour il serait grand et il pourrait quitter les Dursley. Il faisait donc le dos rond, ne transmettant pas ses résultats en profitant que Dudley tardent à les présenter pour prétendre les avoirs perdu. Car ses premiers bulletins étant bon, voire très bon, ce qui lui avait valu de sévères corrections de la part de son oncle.

Même chose pour les loisirs, Harry en avait peu et la plus part étaient secret. Les deux seuls que lui connaissaient les Dursley étaient la lecture et les soldats de plombs de récupération qu'il avait. En fait, Harry avait compris qu'il avait des pouvoirs que les autres n'avaient pas. Tous les événements inexplicables qui survenaient n'avaient pour lui que cette explication. Explication amplifié par une imagination débordante, elle-même nourri par le phénomène star wars. En effet, Harry avait eu l'occasion de voir chacun des épisodes que son cousin avait visionnés avec ses parents. Ceci par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

De même, lorsqu'il avait terminé ses différentes besognes, il n'était pas rare qu'il aille dans la seconde chambre de son cousin, lorsque ce dernier était absent pour lire l'un des comics de la franchise, ou encore l'un des romans. Concernant ces derniers, Harry ne doutait pas que son cousin ne les avaient jamais lu, sinon pas en entier. D'ailleurs, son oncle et sa tante n'avait de ce fait pas poursuit leur achat de ces deniers.

La dernière acquisition de son cousin était sur l'ordinateur. Harry au départ avait été craintif dans son usage de l'ordinateur. Mais en écoutant et en observant il avait compris qu'il y avait différent type de serveur et que son cousin ne fréquenté généralement que ceux dédier aux joueurs contre joueurs. Harry avait saisi cette occasion. Car ce que ne se savait les Dursley, c'est que quand il était seul, il réalisé bien plus vite les différentes tâches qui lui son imposé. Le temps ainsi économisé lui permettait discrètement de bénéficier de l'ordinateur de son cousin.

D'autant plus que Mme Figg ne pouvait pas l'accueillir aujourd'hui et Harry avait immédiatement demandé quelles étaient ses tâches pour la journée. La famille Dursley, n'avait rien vu dans son jeu, ces membres pensant qu'il était soumis.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que par ruse il embobiné les membres de la famille. C'est en jouant qu'il avait cherché des réponses à la nature de ces pouvoirs. Cela avait été aussi une source d'imagination sur la manière de les utilisés. Il avait choisi une Miraluka pour faire son personnage. Ce choix l'avait inspiré pour puiser dans son pouvoir pour pouvoir percevoir les choses dans le noir. Car la nuit il lui arrivait de sortir de son placard pour chaparder de la nourriture, ou pour lire sans éveiller l'attention. En choisissant la carrière d'inquisiteur Sith, l'inspiration lui était venu naturellement pour améliorer ses compétences en matière de furtivité. Cependant, il était conscient que son pouvoir n'était pas autant limité que la Force. Mais s'était sa source principale d'inspiration dans l'usage de ses capacités.

Cependant, il n'avait pas de don particulier pour la précognition. Dommage pour lui, car il le paierait chèrement. Il venait de terminer la campagne avec son inquisitrice Sith et il créé désormais une ombre Jedi. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de terminer. Il était tellement plongé dans la cinématique d'introduction, qu'il ne fit ni attention à l'heure, ni au fait qu'il aurait dut entendre les Dursley rentrer.

Son cousin lui tomba littéralement dessus pour le jeter hors de son siège. Tout en criant pour appeler ses parents et la tante Marge. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de la stupeur qu'il fut trainé dans la cuisine par son oncle, suivit par son cousin qui lui donner des coups de pieds.

Harry ne s'attendait pas au déchainement de fureur qui allait suivre.

Il ne lui fut pas demandé ce qu'il faisait devant l'ordinateur, ni même de présenter des excuses à son cousin. Non, il subit une pluie de reproche sur son inutilité, le fait qu'il soit pourri jusque à la moelle, un enfant de parasites. Dans le même temps il subit une avalanche de coup de la part de son oncle et de son cousin qui le traité par la même occasion de voleur. Marge vint elle aussi donné un coup de mains au déchainement de violence dont était victime Harry. Par chance il avait été plaqué sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, sinon l'animal de compagnie de Marge les aurait aidés avec ses griffes et ses crocs. Cela ne l'empêcher pas de tenter de se joindre au massacre en tentant de grimper. Au grand désespoir de Petunia qui voyait son mobilier griffé.

Cependant, elle aussi n'en pouvait plus. Et ce regard, il lui rappelé celui de sa sœur. Elle lui ordonna de ne plus la regarder. Harry n'entendit jamais cette invective, mais Vernon si. Ce dernier le frappa au visage pour qu'il cesse de regarder sa femme.

Marge s'arrête un instant, elle a une idée. Cruelle, il va de soi. Elle dit haut et fort qu'elle sait comment l'empêcher de voler son neveu pour toujours. Vernon, qui pense qu'elle veut avoir recourt à un ancien châtiment déclare que lui couper la main est une mauvaise idée car il n'aura plus d'utilité.

Mais l'idée de sa sœur est bien pire ! Elle ne répond pas à son frère et s'empare sur le plateau de thé qu'Harry avait déjà préparé pour leur retour, de la pince à sucre.

Puis prise de démence, elle se précipite sur le malheureux enfant pour lui arracher les yeux.

Personnes ne tenta de l'arrêter, trop absorbé par ce spectacle atroce. Pas plus qu'ils ne sauraient dire si elle désignait Harry ou son chien lorsqu'elle dit :

Ne vous en faites pas je vais les lui faire manger !

Mais lorsqu'elle eut arraché le second œil une exposition de magie eu lieu.

Harry voulait être quelqu'un d'autre, que l'on ne le retrouve pas, si possible sur une autre planète. Il voulait être puissant et craint des gens comme les Dursley. La magie répondit partiellement à son vœu. Il n'avait pas suffisamment de puissance disponible en lui pour l'envoyer sur une autre planète, dont le nom et localisation lui étant inconnu la chose était de ce fait impossible.

Être quelqu'un d'autre cependant était une chose possible. Sa magie puisa dans la seule source d'inspiration qu'Harry avait eu à sa disposition, l'univers Star wars et plus particulièrement le personnage qu'il avait forgé et avec lequel il avait joué.

L'explosion de magie avait pour conséquence d'assommer la famille Dursley et le chien. Harry, libéré de leur emprise et de leur coup, se traina dans la rue. Dans le même temps, son corps commencé à changer.

La petite explosion de magie avait eu aussi une autre conséquence, celle d'endommager l'arrivé de gaz.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Dans la rue, le fait qu'une jeune fille sorte de chez l'une des familles les plus respectables du quartier, rampant avec le visage en sang, ne passa pas inaperçu. Quelques personnes se précipitèrent, d'autre sortir de chez elles pour mieux voir et entendre.

Un passant se trouve vite aux côté d'Harry, mais celui-ci avait déjà bien changé du fait de la magie. C'est pourquoi, l'homme en question pensa avoir à faire à une jeune fille. Harry trop secoué, ne releva pas que lorsqu'il fut interrogé on pensait qu'il était une fille. Il était bien trop terrorisé pour comprendre tout ce qui lui arrivé.

Il se contenta de bredouiller qu'il ne voulait être mangé et que l'on lui avait volé ses yeux, avant de perdre connaissance.

Alors que les secours et la police étaient prévenu, le mélange gaz, appareil électrique et résidu de magie provoqua une jolie boule de feu lors de l'embrasement du gaz. Malheureusement, il en fallait plus pour mettre fin aux jours des Dursley. En effet, la porte étant ouverte, une grande partie de la puissance du souffle s'échappa par là.

Les premiers sur les lieux furent les pompiers qui prirent en charge, Harry et la lutte contre l'incendie qui s'était déclaré, sortant sous les regards suspicieux voir haineux les Dursley, inconscient, mais vivant.

Lorsque la police débarqua le scénario qui se dessina dans un premier temps fut vraiment écœurant. Surtout que selon les dire des voisins il manquait l'un des habitants. Les pompiers affirmèrent cependant qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur.

Peu après son admission à l'hôpital Harry reprit conscience. Le personnel tenta de le calmer, car la panique repris aussitôt. De même ils tentèrent d'obtenir son nom, mais la perte de repère fit qu'Harry garda la bouche close.

Du fait des soins à lui apporter et de son état de panique, il fut décidé de l'endormir. Ce ne fut toutefois pas exactement le cas. Car Harry assista à tous les soins qui lui furent prodigué depuis l'extérieur de son corps.

Ce fut une expérience des plus étrange, car bien qu'il était conscient que s'était son corps, il ne le reconnu pas. Seul son pouvoir lui permit de l'identifier comme étant le sien.

« Ainsi, je suis donc devenu une fille. » Dit-il tout haut, sans pour autant obtenir de réponse, car il était seul dans ce plan d'existence.

En observant de plus prêt son nouveau visage, que l'équipe médicale s'activer à soigner, il ou plutôt elle nota qu'elle n'avait plus d'yeux. Instinctivement elle porte ses mains au visage, pour découvrir que ses deux orbites sont vides. Alors comment pouvait-elle percevoir son environnement. Elle s'assit en tailleur et chercha en elle-même la réponse.

Loin de là, en Ecosse alors que la vie d'Harry Potter connait un grand changement. Albus Dumbledore ignorait tout autant que le ministère de la magie ce qui pouvait arriver au jeune héro du monde sorcier. C'est de son regard éternellement pétillants qu'il observait la nouvelle génération profitant de leurs amis ou préparant les examens de fin d'année. Il s'était toujours senti plus jeune qu'il ne l'été dans cette environnement.

Le fait qu'il arpente les couloirs de son école et ne soit pas dans son bureau lui nia la possibilité de savoir que les barrières de sang qu'il avait placé sur le quatre Privet Drive étaient tombées.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la journée qu'il découvrit que ces dernières avaient rendu l'âme, il quitta immédiatement le château par cheminette directement chez Mme Figg. Cependant, elle était absente. De la maison de son espionne il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que la situation était anormale dans le quartier.

Outre les services de secourt, il y avait de nombreux badauds, mais aussi des journalistes. Mais avant qu'il ne fût suffisamment proche Mme Figg surgit de la foule et lui attrapa le bras pour le trainer vers sa maison.

C'est maintenant que vous arrivez !

Cette phrase assenée juste après que la porte se soit refermée, assommât le vieil homme. Il était très en retard se dit-il.

Cela fait des heures que je tente de vous joindre ! Personne dans votre bureau ! Je me demande comment le ministère fait pour ne pas être intervenu avant.

Avant que de nouveaux reproches lui tombent dessus, Albus Dumbledore décida de prendre l'initiative de la suite de la conversation.

Stop, Arabella ! Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Harry ?

Disparu, il a disparu. Une jeune fille est sortie de chez les Dursley le visage en sang suppliant que l'on ne la mange pas. Ils lui ont arraché les yeux. Les yeux Albus ! Pauvre enfant… La maison a pris feu juste après, les pompiers ont ressortie les Dursley, mais ils n'ont trouvé aucune trace d'Harry. Est-il seulement en vie ?

Il n'aurait eu aucune chance de l'interrompre tant son rythme était saccadé et son ton ampli d'effroi. Une brève sonde de légilimentie lui permit d'en savoir plus. Cependant, toujours pas d'information sur la localisation d'Harry.

Très bien, je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour le retrouver.

Avant de subir une nouvelle bordée de reproche il quitta la maison en direction de l'attroupement qui s'était formé devant le n°4. A plusieurs reprise il fit de petite sonde dans l'esprit des personnes présentes savoir si quelqu'un l'avait aperçu ou qu'une piste avait été évoqué.

Cependant, sa tenue se démarqué singulièrement dans cet environnement. Ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les forces de police présente. Le grand Albus Dumbledore fut suspecté d'appartenir à une secte que les enfants constituent une sorte de sacrifice dont l'on doit manger les chairs.

Avant qu'il ne puisse partir Dumbledore fut interpelé et interrogé…

Trois heures plus tard Albus Dumbledore était réellement paniqué. Prouvait son innocence dans cette affaire fut facile. Mais ce qu'il avait appris à l'aide de la Légilimencie l'inquiéta. C'est effectivement une jeune fille qui avait fui le domicile des Dursley, elle n'avait pas encore été interrogée car le traitement de ses blessures est plus urgent que les questions que l'on se pose sur les événements advenus.

Il ne s'accorda pas de pause. Il se rendit à l'hôpital que la presse moldu signalé comme étant celui où elle avait été admise. Cette fois-ci pour ne pas avoir d'ennui, il se camoufla.

En se dirigeant vers la chambre où elle était, il réfléchit à la manière de l'aborder. Les arts de l'esprit étaient à sa connaissance inutile, car tout passé par les yeux. Si elle dormait, il la réveillerait, il devait savoir, le bien être de la petite passé après la chute de Voldemort.

Après avoir jeté plusieurs sorts pour empêcher les moldus de venir. Il s'enferma avec la jeune fille. Elle était inconsciente, c'est du moins ce que son charme de diagnostic lui révéla. Mais il avait un drôle de pressentiment à son égard.

La réveiller lui parut une idée, ce qu'il fit d'un simple sort. Mais, il n'avait pas prévu que cela entré en contraction avec la chimie du corps de la jeune fille, sous l'influence des produits pharmaceutique. Mais aussi, elle subissait une très grande douleur du fait de ses nombreuses blessures. Se rendant compte de son erreur, il l'assomma et réévalua son plan.

Elle était la seule personne qui pouvait lui permettre de savoir où se trouvait Harry. Il devait savoir ce qui avait eu lieu au quatre Privet Drive.

Mais pas ce soir.

Il quitta l'hôpital, non sans avoir retiré tous les sorts qu'il avait laissé.

Le lendemain, dans la matinée Harry repris conscience. Durant son bref passage entre deux mondes il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, à son nouveau nom et à son nouveau départ. Son nom serait désormais Luseen, de la manière dont il avait nommé son personnage de jeu. Son nom de famille serait Nox, comme le titre de membre du conseil noir de ce même personnage à la fin du jeu. Un nom plein de puissance et de réussite.

Elle se promit d'être puissante et craint par ceux qui s'opposent à elle !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Albus Dumbledore cachait pour le moment à sa directrice adjointe la disparition d'Harry. En effet, il s'avait très bien quelle serait la réaction de cette dernière en apprenant sa disparition. Elle l'avait prévenu et il ne l'avait pas écouté, comme bien souvent.

Actuellement, il était dans un pub moldu pour plus facilement suivre l'actualité. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'interroger la jeune fille lui-même, mais les journaux moldus et les déclarations des autorités étaient de bon indice pour commencer.

Il avait été dans l'obligation de rester à l'école la plus grande partie de la journée, mais avant le diner, il s'était excusé pour se rendre dans ce lieu qu'il fréquentait avec les membres de son club de bowling.

Pour le moment il était seul et lisait avec le plus intérêt divers articles sur l'affaire « des cannibales de Little Whinging ». Ainsi apprit-il aucune trace du jeune Harry n'avait été retrouvé, hormis le fait qu'il vivait dans le placard situé sous l'escalier et que sa famille le faisait passer pour un délinquant. La Presse relayaient que les Dursley le considérer comme un monstre et qu'à aucun moment il n'avait été question de le manger, ni même cette jeune fille dont ils ignoraient l'existence.

Etrange se dit le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, car les passants et voisins affirmaient qu'elle était sortie de chez eux. Se pourrait-il que cette Luseen Nox soit en fait Harry Potter.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen pour vérifier son hypothèse, l'une de ses connaissances dans le monde moldu s'avisa de sa présence.

Albus, comment va tu ?

Relevant la tête, il découvrit le plus récent membre du club et il se leva pour l'accueillir.

Alphonse, tu m'as surpris.

Après s'être serré la main et que Dumbledore eut invité son ami à se joindre à lui, celui-ci remarqua qu'il s'intéressait à l'affaire qui défrayé la chronique.

Oui en tant que directeur d'école je ne peux qu'être effrayé par la cruauté de certains parents.

Surtout que l'on ignore si le garçon est en fuite ou s'il a été mangé. Rend toi compte, la police a retrouvé l'un des yeux de la fille avec le service à thé, prêt à être servi.

Dumbledore tiqua à cette information, mais il garda pour lui toute ses réserves et chercha plutôt à parler de ce qu'il avait manqué comme informations radiodiffusée ou télévisuelle dans la journée.

Ainsi la jeune fille avait repris conscience dans la matinée et avait pu ainsi donner son nom. Cependant, la douleur et son état psychologique faisait qu'elle n'a pas été interrogé hormis pour savoir où était sa famille. Cependant, étant en apparence amnésique peu de chose viendrait de ce côté.

Après avoir passé un moment avec son ami, la plus part du temps leur conversation tournant sur les événements du quatre Privet Drive, Albus Dumbledore se résigna à attendre que le moment soit venu d'envoyer la lettre pour inviter Harry à Poudlard. Cependant, il s'informerait s'il y avait une Mlle Nox prochainement à Poudlard.

Harry Potter désormais Luseen Nox est surtout une Miraluka, ce que personne ne savait. En effet, bien que n'ayant plus d'yeux, elle percevait parfaitement son environnement. Cette capacité inattendue fit qu'elle se tourna un peu plus dans l'exploitation de son pouvoir à la manière dont elle avait pu le voir dans le jeu SWTOR ou dans les comics et romans qu'elle avait lu.

Elle garda secrète sa faculté et elle chercherait à devenir plus puissante et diversifié ses pouvoirs.

N'ayant aucune confiance en qui que ce soit et du fait que l'on ignorait tout de la destinée de sa famille. Il fut décidé de la conserver à l'abri de l'adoption.

Que ce soit à l'hôpital ou après sa sortie, jouait la comédie sur son état et sa faculté de percevoir son environnement fut difficile. Elle ne douta pas que certaines personnes l'auraient probablement confronté, si l'absence d'yeux n'était pas l'argument le plus solide pour affirmer qu'elle ne percevait pas son environnement.

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'elle était surveillée personnellement par Albus Dumbledore qui avait des doutes à son sujet.

Le vieil homme avait des doutes sur son identité, il avait suivi les événements par l'intermédiaire de la presse moldu. Cependant du fait de la situation et de l'inévitable hostilité de l'enfant, s'il apprenait que s'était lui qui l'avait placé chez les Dursley.

D'un autre côté, s'il ne se trompait pas le fait que le garçon qui avait survécu était devenu une fille, faciliterait sa dissimulation aux partisans de Tom encore dans la nature. Cependant, il était aussi conscient que de les jeunes filles sans parentés dans le monde de la magie encourait le risque d'être victime, parfois très tôt d'agression voir de viol.

Depuis son accession à la tête de l'établissement la pratique qu'avait les « sangs purs » de violer certaines filles sans affiliation, puis parfois de leur effacer la mémoire, avait connu une quasi extinction. La pratique était presque éteinte, en dehors de la maison serpentard, où Severus lui faisait régulièrement état de rumeur. Il ne peut toutefois entamer la moindre action en justice, car il n'a pas de preuve.

Pour le moment, il se gardera d'informer qui que ce soit du destin d'Harry Potter. Le moment venu, il signalerait sa disparition. Le nom d'harry apparaissait toujours sur la liste des futurs élèves, mais s'était comme effacé, alors que celui de Luseen Nox était apparu de manière claire. Cependant, même avec la bourse elle aurait du mal à s'intégrer dans le monde sorcier sans devoir faire certaines concession néfaste pour elle-même, trouver un mécène ou s'attacher des partisans dans une optique dangereuse pour la société.

Il arrêta bien vite sa décision, en tant que gardien magique d'Harry, il avait accès aux fonds que ses parents lui avaient légués. Et si jamais il avait vu juste et que Luseen était Harry alors il était légitime qu'il permette à la jeune fille d'accéder à ces fonds.

Si Harry était décédé et que la jeune fille était réellement amnésique, l'argent revenant au ministère de la magie, il n'avait donc aucun scrupule à en faire bénéficier la jeune fille.

Rester à résoudre le problème de sa cécité. Comment lui permettre d'étudier librement, sans pour autant laisser penser qu'il l'avait observé auparavant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Minerva McGonagall s'apprête à partir pour aller délivrer la lettre annonçant à une jeune fille qu'elle était une sorcière. La veille elle avait eu une réunion avec les autres membres du personnel en charge de l'introduction du monde sorcier pour ceux doté de pouvoir magique n'ayant aucune parenté dans le monde magique. Le professeur Dumbledore découvrant que l'une des nouvelles arrivantes vivait dans un foyer s'était montré anormalement soucieux. Bien vite il avait expliqué la difficulté que depuis ses débuts dans l'éducation, il avait rencontrée avec ce type de structure moldu.

C'est pour cela qu'elle s'était portée volontaire pour délivrer le précieux message à la jeune fille. Ce que le vieux directeur ne lui avait pas dit, c'est qu'en plus des difficultés administratives, il y avait un handicap à gérer.

Même si le vieil homme savait de par ses observations qu'elle était tout à fait capable de se repérer et de lire. Mais que ne faisant confiance à personne, elle avait caché son don. La seule chose le dérangeant chez elle, fut son recourt aisé à la violence. Bien qu'ayant une canne télescopique, elle s'était prise d'affection pour un bâton. Les elfes de maison qu'il avait missionné pour la garder à l'œil lui avaient appris qu'elle s'isolait régulièrement pour pratiquer une sorte d'art martial.

Il s'était par la même occasion renseigner sur les heures où il était possible de la rencontrer et avait prévenu l'établissement de la venue de son adjointe. Car à la différence de cette dernière, il maitrisé bien mieux l'art de la conversation téléphonique.

Sur son le trajet elle repensa à la manière dont elle devait aborder les choses. Notamment la signification des différents documents qu'elle avait en sa possession et ceux qu'elle aurait à remplir. Le but de cette paperasse étant que tout soit en règle et ainsi que personne ne se doute de la véritable nature de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le foyer pour enfants, elle fut déconcertée par l'agencement des lieux, par le choix des couleurs et par les différentes affiches. Il est vrai qu'elle ne mettait pas souvent les pieds dans les institutions moldu destinées à l'enfance. A vrai dire, cela faisait au moins dix années qu'elle n'en avait pas eu le besoin.

Toute fois l'accueil fut plus chaleureux que dans sa précédente expérience. Etant attendue, elle fut dirigée vers la responsable du foyer.

L'accueil qu'elle reçut fut cordial. Cependant, elle sentit une certaine réserve concernant l'enfant.

Miss Nox est charmante, je ne peux lui faire le moindre reproche. Mais… il y a quelque chose chez elle, comme si même sans ses yeux elle pouvait percevoir son environnement. C'est… comment dire, une jeune fille troublante.

En écoutant la directrice, le professeur McGonagall eu beaucoup a pensé. Premièrement, elle découvrait que la jeune fille était aveugle, mais que sa magie instinctive lui permettait de voir. Elle réalisa ensuite que si la magie lui permettait de voir, alors elle risquait d'avoir des soucis après sa première année. Elles feraient donc un détour au ministère pour que rien ne lui soit reproché, du moins pour cet usage particulier de la magie.

Nous n'avons jamais connu le moindre problème avec nos élèves souffrant de handicap, en dehors des remarques de certains camarades de classe, nous nous adaptons bien à la spécificité de chacun. Je m'enorgueilli de travailler à Poudlard.

Avant l'appel de votre directeur je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Vous devez être vraiment discret pour ne pas être plus connu, vous semblez pourtant être un établissement sélectif.

Nous recevons suffisamment de dossier pour que nous n'éprouvions pas le besoin de faire de la réclame. Le cas de Miss Nox nous a été communiqué directement par le Département de l'éducation.

Son interlocutrice paru un instant songeuse.

Je suis étonnée de ne pas avoir été consultée, ni même informée.

L'enseignante de métamorphose se garda de répondre. Elle sortit toute fois la carte de visite du cracmol faisant office d'intermédiaire entre les deux mondes. Il ferait le nécessaire si elle avait des questions.

Soudain la directrice du foyer sembla se souvenir de quelque chose : « Bon sang, je me souviens de lui ! Un distrait ! Je me demande comment il a pu obtenir un tel poste ! Sans compter que c'est un excentrique parait-il ! »

La sorcière ne pouvait qu'acquiesçait, même pour les sorciers l'homme paraissait étrange, au moins faisait-il son travail.

La conversation se porta rapidement sur le programme de Poudlard. C'est pour éviter tout embarrât à son adjointe que le directeur avait préparé un dossier ensorcelé par ses soins. La femme confuse cessa de poser des questions à ce sujet.

Bien que venant de subir l'un des tours du directeur de Poudlard, la directrice du foyer invita sans grande hésitation à la suivre. Elle l'amena dans une salle où une partie des pensionnaires de du foyer se distrayait.

Dans un coin Minerva identifia sans mal sa future élève. En effet, s'était la seule élève aveugle de la salle. A ses côtés un groupe de filles s'employait à la maquiller alors qu'elle avait les paupières clause. Pendant ce temps elle passait machinalement ses doigts sur les pages d'un livre.

Soudain Luseen entrouvrit les paupières, ce qui fit sursauter ses comparses et provoqua un mouvement de recul de la part de la directrice adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie.

Elle avait certes était prévenu, mais le fait d'apercevoir les orbites vides de la jeune fille était une expérience déroutante.

C'est probablement du fait de l'expérience que Luseen chercha le bandeau qui reposé sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise. Ce fut l'une de ses comparses qui se pressa de lui mettre, probablement pour éviter d'avoir à apercevoir plus longtemps ce désagréable spectacle.

La directrice adjointe nota aussi que le bandeau carmin était assorti avec le chemisier et la jupe qu'elle portait. Combinant tout deux les couleurs rouge et noire. D'autre part la coupe de ces vêtements étaient bien plus aux goûts de la vieille dame que ses camarades qu'elle jugeait trop libéral. Elle n'en dit toutefois rien.

Elle laissa son homologue moldu dispersait les jeunes filles assemblées autour de Miss Nox.

\- Mesdemoiselles veuillez nous laissez, Madame McGonagall et moi-même devons discuter avec Luseen.

Bien qu'elles partirent sans grande hésitation, le regard qu'elles lancèrent ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elles interrogeraient leur comparse une fois l'entrevu terminé.

Elle s'installa à la suite de la maîtresse des lieux.

\- Luseen, je te présente Mme Mcgonagall directrice adjointe de Poudlard, un internat privé.

Luseen se leva pour saluer, s'enquérant au passage de la raison de sa visite. Mais la sorcière n'eut pas l'opportunité de répondre, car la directrice annonça elle-même :

Mme McGanagall est directrice adjointe d'un établissement privé désirant t'offrir une scolarité gratuite dans leur établissement.

Pour ne pas laisser la directrice prendre le contrôle de la conversation, l'enseignante de métamorphose usa discrètement d'un sort de confusion pour rendre la directrice sensible à sa suggestion.

Peut-être devrais-je reprendre par le début et présenter l'école, comme je l'ai fait pour vous tout à l'heure ?

La directrice fut pensive un petit instant, avec d'admettre que c'était la chose à faire et d'annoncer qu'elle les laissait seules, ayant déjà entendu la présentation et ayant des affaires pressente à régler.

Une fois seules, Luseen ne laissa pas son interlocutrice prendre la parole la première.

Vous êtes puissante. Je perçois beaucoup de pouvoir en vous.

Avec un froncement de sourcil, sa future enseignante lui répondit : « Il est rare qu'à votre âge d'être capable de percevoir l'aura des gens. »

Après s'être toutes deux assises Luseen ajouta : « Oh, je maîtrise aussi quelques capacités, comme de faire voler des objets comme je l'entends, les faire venir à moi, ou encore percevoir l'intention générale se cachant derrière les paroles. »

Après un temps elle ajouta : « J'ai aussi un légers don de pré-cognition et je suis talentueuse lorsqu'il s'agit de l'électricité ou de la foudre. »

L'enseignante passa une minute à digérer l'information. La jeune fille qui lui faisait face devait être puissante et surtout intelligente pour avoir compris comment utiliser son pouvoir. Par Morgane, elle n'avait pas encore de baguette !

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par la jeune fille qui lui demandé si Poudlard était une école pour l'aider à apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Après avoir soufflé, étant troublée d'être face à une nouvelle élève si intelligente. Elle lui présenta le fonctionnement de l'école et dans les grandes lignes le fonctionnement du monde sorcier en général. Pendant tout ce temps, à aucun moment elle ne fut interrompue, mais même si elle ne pouvait lire dans le regard de la jeune fille, elle savait qu'elle absorbait les informations.

Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle fut questionné pour obtenir quelque précision. Toutes les questions portèrent sur Poudlard ou sur les lieux où l'on pouvait acquérir libres et matériel pour pratiquer la magie.

Dans ces circonstances il est bien difficile de contenir quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste. Gwendoline fut déçue de devoir attendre un autre jour, qu'elle revienne pour pouvoir faire ses achats.

Pour changer la conversation de direction, l'enseignante l'interrogea sur son don de perception : « Mlle Nox, j'aimerai savoir à quel point votre don est précis. Vous comprendrez que cela va influencer notre manière de travailler avec vous. Notamment dans ma discipline et en potion. »

La jeune fille lui parut pensive.

C'est difficile à expliquer. Répondit-elle.

Puis elle ajouta :

En général je perçois surtout la présence des choses. Parfois c'est le contour et la forme général des choses. Mais lorsque c'est important je sais de quels couleurs sont les choses. Parfois c'est comme si j'avais encore des yeux, d'autre c'est comme si j'utilisais les yeux d'une personne invisible.

Minerva McGonagall se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur en la questionnant sur ce sujet. Car au moment où elle avait parlé que sa perception était comme si elle avait encore ses yeux, elle avait eu un sanglot.

Cependant, elle devait savoir si son don était actif en permanence, car il y aurait des démarches à faire pour qu'elle ne soit pas condamner pour usage abusif de la magie en tant que mineure.

Pour égailler un peu l'état d'esprit de la jeune fille, elle évoca les loisirs disponible à Poudlard, notamment le quidditch.

Alors qu'elles avaient rejoint la directrice du foyer et que l'enseignante de magie s'apprêtait à saluer la jeune fille et sa responsable. Sa future élève lui demanda s'il existait un programme d'été à Poudlard.

La directrice qui était revenue est amusée par le fait que sa protégée veuille restait à l'école durant toute l'année et ne pas rentrée profiter des vacances. Cependant, l'autre femme informa la jeune fille que Poudlard n'avait aucun programme estival et qu'à sa connaissance le directeur n'avait aucun projet de la sorte en tête.

C'est une Luseen impatiente que quitte Minerva McGonagall. La jeune fille va s'appliquer plus que par le passé dans ses exercices de contrôle de ses facultés magique.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Dans les heures qui suivirent cette visite la directrice adjointe de Poudlard se rendit au ministère de la magie pour faire le nécessaire pour que sa nouvelle élève ne soit pas inquiétée. Elle entama sa démarche en demandant à rencontrer un membre du département des mystères. Le fait de ne pouvoir se rendre dans cette section du ministère l'obligeait de passer par cette procédure et de laisser une trace écrite de la demande et de son motif.

Elle ne tarda pas à voir remonter des entrailles du ministère, Inigo Higgs. L'un des membres les plus éminents du département et l'un de ses anciens élèves par ailleurs. Celui-ci vint s'enquérir plus en détails de la raison de sa venu. Car à sa connaissance il s'agissait de sa première demande auprès de son service.

Elle explicita donc qu'elle venait de rencontrer une nouvelle future élève et que personne ne connaissant ces parents, s'était à elle qu'incombait la tâche de faire le nécessaire.

Inigo Higgs avait l'habitude des phénomènes rares en matière de magie. La recherche sur la magie médicale et son application au domaine de la vision n'était pas une chose nouvelle. Mais qu'une jeune fille ayant eu les yeux arraché ait au travers de la magie la vue était nouveau. La magie accidentelle était puissante, mais inconstante. Le sorcier était persuadé que la jeune fille avait un don latent. Don qui était revenu à la surface pour palier la perte des yeux.

Il eu un rapide, mais intense moment d'analyse de la manière dont la chose était possible. Une chose était certain pour lui, elle n'était pas d'ascendance moldu, elle était une enfant abandonnée ou volée. D'une manière il n'avait pas tord, mais la raison de cette « déduction » était biaisé par les a priori.

Il ne refusa toutefois pas d'aider son ancienne enseignante. Notamment pour pouvoir approcher la jeune fille. Pour pouvoir faire une demande d'exception pour le contrôle de l'usage de la magie chez les mineurs, il serait de toute manière exigé un dossier expliquant la demande.

Il prit donc rendez-vous avec elle pour rencontrer la jeune fille. Il l'informa immédiatement qu'il était probable qu'il ne serait pas le seul sorcier du ministère à être présent.

Sur ce rendez-vous, ils se séparèrent, l'un allant faire part de la nouvelle à ses collègues, l'autre allant avertir le professeur Dumbledore du résultat de sa journée.

Le dit directeur, fut satisfait de ce que lui rapportait son adjointe. Par ailleurs, cela ne lui déplaisait pas qu'elle n'ait pas appris le nom des agresseur de la jeune fille. Sinon, l'explication eu été mouvementée.

Cependant, l'implication du ministère dans l'affaire l'inquiéta quelque peu. La disparition du héro du monde sorcier n'était pas une chose qu'il voulait affronter maintenant. Il voulait bénéficier des quelques mois de répit qui lui restait avant que cette information ne soit inévitablement éventé. De préférence par lui même. Il tenait à maîtriser la communication de cette information.

L'information, le nerf de sa guerre feutré contre les mangemorts restaient en liberté. Notamment le plus riche d'entre eux, Lucius Malfoy. Il avait cependant deux coups d'avance dans cette affaire, si ce n'est trois. Premièrement, seul une poignée de personnes étaient informées de l'existence de Luseen Nox. Lui même, son adjointe et un sorcier du département des mystère ayant prêtés un certain nombre de serment l'empêchant de révéler aisément et sans conséquence ce qu'il savait. Deuxièmement, il était le seul en vie à connaître la prophétie. Et enfin, du moins espérait-il, Luseen Nox était Harry Potter.

Seul la patience acquise au court des années l'empêchait de se rendre auprès de Luseen pour lui arracher la réponse. Il avait espoir de suffisamment bien manœuvrer d'ici son arrivé à l'école pour se mettre à l'abri de tout reproche concernant la disparition d'Harry Potter. Puis de faire un bon usage de la première année à Poudlard de la jeune fille pour vérifier sa théorie.

Luseen dut attendre la fin de la période scolaire et la première semaine de vacances pour à nouveau entendre parler du monde sorcier. La professeure McGonagall vint la chercher pour faire ses achats pour sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie.

Cependant, elle fut informée d'un changement de programme. En effet, elles devaient toutes deux se rendre au ministère de la magie pour résoudre un problème administratif. C'est à ce moment là que la jeune fille appris qu'il ne lui serait plus possible après sa première année de faire de la magie dans un environnement non magique. Ceci du fait qu'il existait une loi protégeant le secret de l'existence de cette dernière à ceux qui n'était pas magicien.

Elle pesta contre se fait et elle se promit de trouver un moyen de rester dans le monde magique ou de ne pas être remarquée.

Se fut avec un certain émerveillement qu'elle découvrit le ministère, ce qu'elle percevait était au-delà de son imagination. L'aspect visuel était époustouflant, même si pour ne pas se fatigué elle ne chercha pas à connaître les couleurs du lieu. Seul la fontaine lui déplu. D'autre part sa perception de la magie ambiante déconcerta sa guide. Bien qu'elle ne puisse comprendre les interactions des différents enchantements, elle trouva cela très beau, presque enivrant.

Se fut plus intense lorsqu'elle fut mené au département des mystères où elles étaient attendues. En effet, le lieu était gorgé de magies diverses, certaines évoquées la terreur en elle, d'autres étaient bien plus douce ou encore mystérieuses.

La rapide déferlante la dérouta et elle s'arrêta incapable de faire face à toute les sensations contradictoire lui parvenant.

L'entrée du département était en effet pris dans un tourbillon de magies diverses provenant des différentes portes, qui pourtant disposés de dispositifs de protection. Mais Luseen avait compensée sa cécité par le développement de ses autres sens. Dans le cas présent elle faisait face à une surcharge sensoriel.

Inigo Higgs qui les attendait avec un confrère observa la scène, jusqu'à ce que l'autre langue de plomb intervienne. Il avait identifié la source du problème auquel faisait face la jeune fille. Il fit le choix de la facilité en la sortant du département.

Là, il l'aida à s'asseoir à même le sol. Du fait du contre coup elle était haletante. Elle n'avait jamais connu une pareil pression magique, à la fois délectable, douloureuse et éreintante.

Les deux autres sorciers les ayant suivit refermèrent la porte derrière eux, mettant fin au calvaire de la jeune fille. Les deux sorciers spécialiste de la recherche, lancèrent de légers charmes de diagnostic. Notant qu'elle régit face à cette intrusion, ils firent vite. D'un regard les deux hommes étaient tombés d'accord sur une partie de la théorie que Higgs avait évoquée. La jeune fille avait une capacité de perception passive ayant prit le relais de ces yeux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'accepter de croire que s'était là un cas de magie « accidentelle », du fait de la permanence du phénomène.

Cependant l'un et l'autre n'était pas d'accord sur la source du phénomène. Higgs était partisan du fait qu'il s'agissait d'une compétence héréditaire latente, alors que son collègue était partisan du fait que se soit une adaptation de la magie à de nouvelles circonstances.

Leur chef de service s'était montré dubitatif à cette seconde théorie lorsque le cas avait été évoqué lors d'une réunion hebdomadaire. Alors qu'elle était la plus proche de la réalité.

Alors que Luseen reprenait ses esprits les deux hommes faisaient part de leurs observations respectives sous le regard sévères de leur ancienne enseignante. Sur le fait que le « don de vue » de Luseen soit une compétence passive tout deux étaient d'accord, de même qu'elle était à présent profondément ancré dans les automatismes de la jeune fille. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre d'accord sur la raison et sur le ton à donner à une étude approfondie. Mais sur ce point ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'autorité suffisante pour imposer le suivit régulier de la demoiselle. Car il est bien connu que le directeur de Poudlard leur tomberait dessus si jamais on touché à ses élèves. Obtenir son approbation serait nécessaire.

Mais plus tard, pour le moment les deux hommes sortirent des rouleaux de parchemin, ainsi que leurs plumes à papote qui prirent note du flot de parole le plus souvent technique qui sortaient de leurs bouches.

Pendant ce temps Minerva d'accroupi pour se mettre au niveau de la jeune fille. Les sens de cette dernière avaient été complètement déroutés. Sa récupération n'était pas facile ou agréable, mais elle ne prendrait pas plus de quelques minutes supplémentaire.

Mais tous les quatre furent interrompu par l'arrivé inopportune d'un auror boiteux.

Qu'avons nous là ? Deux fonctionnaires et une enseignante maltraitant une enfant. Vous êtes tombée bien bas professeure.

Les trois adultes reconnurent sans peine Alastor Maugrey, le meilleur auror du ministère. Mais aussi le plus paranoïaque de son histoire. Il avait sa baguette pointait vers eux.

C'est une affaire qui vous concerne pas Alastor.

Ce dernier ne voulait toute fois ne rien entendre et s'empara rapidement de leur baguettes. Cependant lorsqu'il voulu relever la jeune fille et mener tout le monde en salle d'interrogatoire, il fut foudroyait sur place par cette dernière. Car n'étant pas remise de son expérience dans la salle précédente, elle avait prit son comportement agressif pour une attaque et réagit en conséquence. La première décharge n'était même pas incapacitante, mais elle était suffisamment puissante pour faire perdre sa concentration à l'homme. Les deux sorciers chercheurs tentèrent de désarmer le vieil homme, mais ce dernier était un vétéran et il fut le plus rapide. Cette fois il fut moins tendre et les malheureux se retrouvèrent solidement ficelé.

Cependant, l'enseignante de métamorphose avait été suffisamment rapide pour récupérer sa baguette pour faire entendre raison à son ancien allié. Et elle démontra qu'elle était encore une habille combattante. Après quelque sort échangé les combattants furent étonné de voir Luseen séparer les deux opposants.

Pour se faire elle avait une manière simple et voyante. Elle projeta des éclairs entre eux et leur demanda d'arrêter.

Bien que secouait, elle avait encore suffisamment conscience de son environnement pour entendre le nouvel arrivant accuser sa future enseignante et les deux sorciers de maltraitance à son encontre.

A partir de ce point résoudre la situation fut bien plus aisé pour Minerva McGonagall. C'est avec des mots ferme, faisait appel au sens de la logique de l'auror.

Luseen, ne suivit quant à elle pas vraiment l'échange, subissant encore le contre coup de la surcharge de ses sens. Elle était aussi particulièrement fatigué. Elle ne se rendit compte de la fin du conflit, quand le professeur McGonagall la traîna vers un autre département du ministère.

La densité de sensations étant moins forte dans cette partie du bâtiment, elle arriva à suivre ce qui se disait, notamment à son propos. Il s'agissait essentiellement de tracasserie administrative et de formalité sans grande importance pour elle. Surtout que la fonctionnaire que leur faisait face était grincheuse que l'on lui demande un exception. Luseen nota alors seulement la présence de la trace sur elle et se promis de défaire le sort pour être plus libre.

En lisant un fois encore le compte rendu du département des mystères, les femmes releva quelque qu'elle n'avait pas relevé avant. Elle détailla plus en détaille la jeune fille dont il était question.

Une enfant volée qu'il dise ? Bon, peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose.

La directrice adjointe ne releva pas tant la femme avait jusqu'à présent fait preuve de mauvaise volonté. De ce fait, les informations du ministère concernant Luseen Nox feraient mention qu'elle n'était pas une née moldu, mais une sang pur. Chose on ne plus utile dans un monde magique où la bigoterie était courante.

Alors que l'entretien s'achevait, le secrétaire qui les avait rejoint lui demanda si elle avait quelque chose à ajouter, si elle se souvenait de quoi que se soit concernant le fait qu'elle eut été retrouvé dans le monde moldu.

Luseen Nox connu un moment de panique, elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas eu le besoin de raconter son histoire, sa prétention d'être amnésique l'avait préservé de tel questionnement. Cependant, les sorciers se posaient des questions sur son passé et sa grande facilité à utiliser la magie.

Vite ! Elle devait être crédible, quelque chose de vague pour que l'on la questionne plus. C'est une chance que son imagination avait été sollicité souvent, que se soit pour comprendre ses pouvoirs, se forger une nouvelle identité ou encore s'échapper dans un monde imaginaire lorsqu'elle était encore Harry Potter.

Elle bafouilla précipitamment qu'elle ne souvenait que d'une personne vêtu de noir avec un masque.

Pour elle, il s'agit de caractéristique des siths, Revan, dark Marr et autres. Mais pour les adultes les entourant, il s'agit de personnes bien réel et redouté : mangemort.

Seul sa jeunesse et son inexpérience firent qu'elle ne les interrogea pas, certes le fait de s'en tirait si facilement ne l'incita pas à interroger les adultes.

Lorsqu'elle quitta le bureau où sa visite des services du ministère se termine, elle manqua le regard lourd de sens que les adultes échangèrent lors de son départ avec sa guide.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Pour compenser sa visite mouvementée du ministère, Minerva McGonagall, connu pour être l'une des plus sévère professeure, offrit à déjeuner à la jeune fille, car leur péripétie les avaient retardé. A la fin du déjeuné elle eut le droit à une glace, plaisir rare pour la jeune fille. Son entrée dans le monde de la magie s'annonçait désormais sous un meilleur jour. Elle n'avait jamais dégusté de meilleur dessert, son sens du goût que sa cécité rendait bien plus sensible lui permettant de bénéficier à la puissance dix de sa glace.

Par ailleurs, bien qu'étant dans un lieu imprégné de magie, cette dernière était plus diffuse et d'une nature moins agressive pour elle. Elle avait trouvé amusant le Chaudron Baveur et le mur s'ouvrant sur le chemin de traverse.

Durant la dégustation de sa glace elle n'avait aucunement prêté la moins attention à l'allée marchande. Mais rapidement après qu'elle l'eut finit et que sa guide la diriger vers un immense bâtiment blanc transpirant la magie.

Après avoir dut monter une volée de marche, elle s'arrêta devant l'avertissement qui ornait l'un des côtés de l'entrée. Alors qu'elle était admirative devant le rayonnement magique des mots gravés dans la pierre. Cependant, McGonagall ne désirait pas perdre de temps en tourisme.

Avancez donc ! Cet avertissement annonce les conséquences de vos actes.

Pas uniquement ! Fit une voix.

Luseen fut la première à identifier l'origine de la voix. Il devait s'agir d'un gobelin dont lui avait parlé la directrice adjointe durant le déjeuné.

Certes, je suis certaines qu'il y a beaucoup à dire, mais nous avons beaucoup à faire.

Mais avant d'entrer et de laisser le portier, Luseen passa sa main à la surface des pierres gravés pour ressentir physiquement le contact avec cette magie.

Elle l'ignorait mais son comportement était parlant pour le gobelin. La raison de la présence de portiers à l'entrée de la banque n'était pas comme on pouvait souvent l'entendre de montrer une déférence vis à vis des sorciers et sorcières pénétrant dans la banque. Le but était de détecter les membres de la futur génération ayant certain don en matière de perception de la magie, ou encore de capter des échanges qui n'auraient lieu à l'intérieur. La finalité de la manœuvre était d'identifié les personnes qui compteraient dans le futur et parfois de les recruter.

Son expérience dans la banque bien qu'enrichissante en matière de perception, fut plus décevante en matière de procédure. En effet, tout fut le plus banale et la création de son compte pour le versement de la bourse d'un ennui mortel. Par chance cette année elle n'avait à descendre dans les profondeurs de la banque pour retirer les fonds lui étant alloué.

Avant leur sortie de l'édifice, elles furent interpellées. L'un des responsables de la banque venait à leur rencontre pour savoir si son subordonné avait bien identifié une potentiel future employé dotée d'un sens très rare de la perception de la magie. Sens que seul semblait avoir Dumbledore et quelques uns des chercheurs du ministère dans les îles britannique.

Et la réaction première de la jeune fille en percevant de loin l'émanation de la broche qu'il arborait, confirma qu'elle percevait fort bien les courants de magie. D'un simple geste il mit un terme à l'émanation pour ne pas troublait plus la demoiselle.

Bonjour professeure. Jeune fille bienvenu à Gringotts.

Luseen, mal alaise en société et avec les adultes en général ne savait pas comment réagir. Et elle fut soulagée que la directrice adjointe de Poudlard prenne l'initiative de rendre son salut au gobelin et de s'enquérir de la raison de son intervention.

Votre nouvelle élève semble être dotée d'un don rare qui intéresse grandement notre banque pour certains service. Il est de mon devoir de lui proposer sans tarder un marché.

Du fait qu'elle avait une certaine expérience en matière de négociation avec les gobelins, McGonagall coupa net l'idée, du moins pour le moment :

Je crains que Mlle Nox soit encore un peu jeune pour comprendre entièrement les conséquences d'un contrat avec votre établissement. Je ne doute pas que vous pourrez revenir vers elle lorsqu'elle aura atteint sa majorité.

Son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas répondre de manière négative à cette affirmation. Il tenta toute fois de faire part de l'opportunité à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière dit simplement qu'elle y réfléchirait. Et elle ne manquerait pas à sa parole, quelques années plus tard avant même la fin de sa scolarité, après avoir été relancé il est vrai.

Luseen éprouva le plus grand plaisir de faire ses emplettes pour l'année à venir. L'air été ici empli d'une magie bien plus vivante qu'au ministère ou à Gringotts. L'ambiance elle même était joyeusement animée.

Bien que la boutique de malle soit pas la chose la plus intéressante, notamment du fait qu'elle avait dut se contenter d'une d'occasion sans particularité.

Les autres boutiques, que se soit la boutique d'astronomie, celle pour les chaudrons ou l'apothicaire, elle voulait tout percevoir, tout sentir dans le dernier cas et tout retenir. Heureusement pour elle-même sa guide la mena avant la librairie faire tailler ses vêtements scolaires pour l'année à venir.

Par chance elle avait fait faire des économies à Luseen sur sa bourse en faisant l'acquisition d'un chaudron d'occasion et en ne faisant pas l'achat du matériel d'astronomie. En effet, il leur paraît à toutes deux ridicule de dépenser de l'argent dans un instrument conçu pour ceux qui ont des yeux. La directrice adjointe arrangerait les choses avec le professeure Sinistra et le directeur.

De ce fait l'argent qui lui restait lui permettait d'avoir des vêtements neufs.

Au moment où elles se présentèrent à la boutique, il n'y avait personne. Luseen trouva Madame Guipure charmante et pleine d'entrain. Cette dernière, touché par ce qui est arrivé à la jeune fille, lui conçoit un nouveau bandeau pour dissimuler ses orbites vide tout en paraissant belle.

Ce qu'ignorait Luseen, c'est que McGonagall avait soufflé que les responsables de sa blessure étaient les mangemorts.

En ressortant de la boutique avec des paquets rétrécies, Luseen enthousiaste veut aller à la librairie, mais son enseignante préfère la mener d'abord chez Ollivander. La raison en est fort simple, elle a comprit que la jeune fille à soif de connaissances et l'acquisition de libre supplémentaire peut vite dépasser son budget très restreint.

La devanture délabré ne peut tromper la jeune fille, car la magie chante à cet endroit. La chanson est incompréhensible pour Luseen, mais elle trouve cela très beau.

L'intérieur est à l'image de l'extérieur, mais elle trouve cela charmant. L'artisan gérant cet établissement lit son courrier derrière le comptoir. Il n'y a qu'une seule chaise pour permettre à la clientèle de s'asseoir. Le lieu paraît négligé si l'on considère la couche de poussière recouvrant la boutique.

Professeure McGonagall ! Une nouvelle recrue je suppose. Fit le maître des lieux en contournant le comptoir. Toujours 23,75 cm sapin et ventricule de dragon, rigide, je suppose.

Toujours, et si au lieu de faire à chaque fois votre numéro habituel, vous vous occupiez des jeunes gens que j'accompagne.

Bien sûr professeure, je tacherais de m'en souvenir.

Contentez vous de le mettre en application.

Luseen fut décontenancée par le marchand de baguette. Ce dernier utilisa plusieurs mètres rubans pour la mesurer sous le moindre aspect, y comprit la largeur de ses narines.

Cependant, il y a chez l'homme quelque chose qui indique qu'il a remarqué que Luseen ne perçoit pas uniquement les objets autour d'elle, mais aussi la magie.

Soudainement les mètres rubans tombent tous. D'un geste M. Ollivander lui indiqua l'ensemble de sa boutique et lui demanda si elle la ressentait.

Minerva McGonagall regarda l'étrange comportement de la jeune fille. Luseen prit une grande inspiration et tandis ses mains devant elle.

Elle entendit le vendeur murmurait pour lui même : « Ambidextre ! Rare, très rare. Déjà très sensible à la magie... Oui... puissante. »

En se caressant le menton il répéta ce dernier mot tout en continuant de la détailler, puis de la suivre de regard se diriger entre les rayonnages menant à l'arrière boutique.

La première baguette fut pour la mains droite. Luseen tendis la boite à Ollivander, avant de se diriger vers la seconde baguette dont elle ressentait la présence.

Ceci fait, Garrick Ollivander déballa les deux boites. Il tendit d'abord celle convenant à la mains droite. Il n'était pas son créateur, s'était l'une de celle confectionnait par son père. Un défi de la part d'un concurrent américain, plus précisément Thiago Quintana. Ce dernier avait défié son père en lui fournissant une unique épine dorsale de monstre du fleuve blanc. Son père ne connaissant pas cette ingrédient avait eu le plus grand mal à l'intégrer dans du bouleau rouge. Du beau bois, dont la teinte rendait cette baguette unique. D'autre part cette dernière était plus fine que la moyenne et légèrement courbé.

Avec ses 28 cm elle avait comme qualité d'être plutôt flexible.

Sans être son opposé, la seconde baguette était faite en sycomore avec un cœur venant lui aussi d'Amérique du Nord sous la forme d'une plume d'oiseau tonnerre. Cette fois l'une de ses créations, à ses débuts audacieux, aux côtés de son père.

Avant de relier les points symboliques entre les éléments, il admira une pluie d'étincelle multicolore de la première baguette. Puis une projection d'éclair de la part de la seconde.

Lui même et la guide de la demoiselle notèrent qu'elle souriait lorsque les éclairs sortirent de la seconde baguette.

Il regretta que la jeune fille n'eut pas d'yeux pour connaître leur expression.

De quoi sont-elles faites ? Questionna McGonagall du fait du temps anormalement long qu'il prenait pour ses réflexions.

La première est en bouleau rouge, avec un cœur composé d'une unique épine dorsale d'un monstre du fleuve blanc. Elle mesure 28 cm. La seconde est faite avec du sycomore et une plume d'oiseau tonnerre et mesure 24,75 cm.

Son regard intrigué se fixa sur la jeune fille.

Je me demande ce que signifie les éclairs. Je n'ai jamais vu ou entendu parler de cette réaction.

Luseen qui avait reposé ses baguettes leur offrit une petite démonstration de sa maîtrise de la foudre, en laissant de petits éclair parcourir ses mains et innocemment en lâcha un direction de la chaise. Qui fut brisée et dont les morceaux gardèrent des traces de brûlure.

Cela fait longtemps que personne ait présenté une telle prédisposition à la magie sans baguette. Toute fois, le travail de précision nécessitera toujours une baguette. Déclara le marchand, avant d'ajouter : vous apprendrez bien vite que l'usage d'une baguette est moins fatiguant pour certaines tâches, mais il est vrai que vous êtes avantagés pour votre vie futur.

C'est sur cette déclaration qu'il lui annonça le prix, ponctionnant 18 galions de sa bourse. Ne laissant que très peu d'argent pour l'achat de livre.

Consciente de cela, McGonagal n'amena pas la jeune fille chez Fleury et Bott après avoir salué le vendeur, mais chez un revendeur d'occasion. Où elle l'aida à trouver tout les livres au programme pour sa première année. Veillant à ce qu'il ne manque aucune page.

En faisant le compte Luseen et son enseignante se rendirent compte qu'il restait suffisamment d'argent pour qu'elle puisse obtenir deux des livres essentiel pour ceux entrant dans le monde de la magie. Poudlard, une Histoire et Introduction au monde de la magie.

Bien que l'un et l'autre ne soit pas de la dernière édition, en tant qu'adulte elle jugea les deux livres comme important pour l'introduction de la demoiselle dans le monde de la magie.

Elle fut de même satisfaite qu'il reste moins d'un galion dans la bourse. Car Minerva McGonagall se sentait épuisé. Et se fut avec la plus grande satisfaction qu'elle donna ses dernières consigne pour le restant de l'été et pour trouver la voie 9 ¾.

Luseen de retour avec les autres enfants de son foyer, eu le plus grand mal à reprendre sa comédie ordinaire. Beaucoup voulait fouiller dans ses nouvelles affaires. Elle tenta de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant et qu'étant en vacance, elle ne voulait pas se soucier des cours de l'année suivante. Cependant, ceux et celles qui étaient là étaient intrigués par cette école sélective.

Mais leur curiosité ne fut jamais rassasié, car ils eurent l'illusion que les livres étaient en brailles et aucun d'entre eux ne savaient lire ce dernier. De même, l'équipe du foyer veilla à qu'elle soit aidé pour monter ses affaires. Dont certaines étaient camouflé, car difficilement explicable.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Bien loin de là, Minerva McGonagall se servit sans vergogne un whisky pur feu devant ses collègues présent au château pour faire le point sur les nouveaux nés qu'ils avaient guidés. Sa journée avait été longue et avait mal commencé au ministère de la magie. Avec l'impossibilité de la jeune fille de percevoir soudainement autant de magie au travers de son don. De plus, la révélation que se sont les mangemorts qui l'ont enlevés et livrés par jeux à des cannibales, à moins que les moldus en question le firent sous la contrainte de l'imperium.

Elle avait eu lors du repas la plus grande facilité à veiller à ce qu'elle n'évoque pas le sujet. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à aborder plus le sujet. En veillerait à faire une lettre au département de la justice magique. La simple idée d'entendre de nouveau détail sur cette affaire lui donna un frisson et l'envie de vomir.

Dès son arrivé le directeur proposa que l'on commence immédiatement que chacun puissent profiter de ses vacances.

Minerva ne fut aucunement encline a être la première, ni même avait la volonté de parler de cette expérience.

Cependant, il arriva le moment où elle fut la dernière à ne pas avoir pris la parole. Et son attitude générale était anormale. Elle avait but de l'alcool avant une réunion et sa chaise était de biais et à la perpendiculaire de la table et son apparence reflété son épuisement nerveux. Elle prit un temps de réflexion pour répondre.

Mlle Nox sera une bonne élève. Affirma-t-elle. Cependant, elle a été victime d'une attaque de mangemort non référencé. C'est une chance qu'elle ait un don rare qui lui permette de percevoir son environnement, car ses yeux ont été arrachés.

Il y eu un mouvement d'émotion unanime dans l'assistance. Dumbledore et Severus Rogue furent les seuls qui n'eurent pas cette réaction. Le second rechercha dans sa mémoire les références à un raid, même discret de la part de ses connaissances, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Le directeur quant à lui, envisagea la chose dans le cadre de son plan et des informations qu'il avait déjà sur la jeune fille.

Et la suite lui donna bien plus encore à penser.

Il était tard dans la nuit, quand il put être enfin seul. Albus Dumbledore était épuisé par la conversation qu'il avait dut avoir avec ses enseignants et son adjointe en particulier. Son adjointe avait pris la liberté, fort judicieuse soit dit en passant de lui faire passer une évaluation pour savoir comment lui enseigner du fait de sa différence.

Cette remise en question ne plu à personne, surtout à Aurora Sinistra dont sa collègue avait simplement supprimé d'autorité le matériel d'apprentissage. Même si la chose était inévitable elle s'offusqua contre l'enseignante de métamorphose.

Il avait dut ramener tout le monde à l'ordre et recentrer l'échange sur leur future élève. Ceci fait, il lui fut plus simple terminer cette ultime réunion.

Après cette dernière, il n'avait pas eu à intercepté son adjointe pour en savoir plus. C'est elle qui vint à lui pour lui confier l'impression qu'elle avait eu à propos de la jeune fille, mais pas uniquement. Il avait obtenu un bon résumé de l'ensemble de leur journée.

Maintenant il était seul dans son bureau depuis plusieurs heures. Il avait utilisé ce temps pour revoir son plan pour annoncer la disparition d'Harry Potter et sauvegarder sa réputation.

Fatigué, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre admirer le ciel étoilé.

Quel sens donnait à la prophétie ?

Il y avait trop d'inconnu de sens cachés.

Si Luseen Nox n'était pas Harry Potter elle était d'autant plus une inconnue dans l'équation. Quelles étaient ses origines ? Comment faisait-elle pour maîtriser si jeune un si grand pouvoir.

En plus de pouvoir canaliser son pouvoir brut, elle était ambidextre, même si sa mains droite dominait selon sa subordonnée.

Les composants des baguettes avaient aussi leur importance. Le bois de sa baguette principale représentait la sagesse. Bien que le fait que se soit du bouleau rouge et non une variété plus commune de cette essence puisse avoir une influence. Il n'avait pas connaissance si une distinction devait être faite.

Le noyaux offrant plus d'aisance dans la réalisation de sort puissant et ayant une certaine grâce. Rien de particulièrement dangereux, cela pourrait signifier qu'elle était mature avec un sens artistique.

Mais les deux combinaient indiquer qu'elle utiliserait sagement la magie pour sa beauté.

La seconde baguette était tout aussi intéressante. Entre la puissance de son noyau et l'ouverture d'esprit et l'envie d'aventure du bois la composant. Une perspective pour de long questionnement et remise en cause. Comme Lily.

Même si le pronostic de Dumbledore allait plutôt vers la maison des aigles, que celle des lions.

Une autre question, comment les autres vont la percevoir et interagir avec elle ?

Tant de questions et si peu de perspective de réponses.

Dumbledore resta encore un long moment là, cherchant des réponses, qu'il savait devoir patienter avant de les obtenir.

Le réveil fut rude pour Luseen. En effet, il n'était que 7h – 7h15 lorsqu'elle fut réveillé. Se fut l'un des animateurs du foyer qui était venu la réveiller. La raison ? Quatre représentant de l'ordre voulait s'entretenir avec elle de manière pressente concernant l'affaire des cannibales.

Il tenta vainement de la calmer lorsqu'il la vit blêmir. C'est une chance qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de regarder les gens dans les yeux, sinon du fait de son réveil impromptu elle eu été incapable de simuler sa cécité. De toute manière, ses orbites vides étaient suffisamment dérangeant pour faire détourné le regard de la plus part des gens.

Bien que pressait de s'apprêter, elle ne fut pas particulièrement rapide et commençant à pleinement s'éveiller elle descendit de manière excessivement prudente utilisant sa canne comme il se doit. C'est le même éducateur qui vint l'assister et la guider vers la salle où avait été installé quatre personnes qui lui étaient inconnues. Elle supposa donc qu'il devait s'agir des policiers.

Son sens si particulier de la perception de son environnement, lui permis toutefois d'identifier quatre sorciers. Parmi eux, le sorcier boitant de la veille, ce qui fut pour l'inquiéter au plus haut point.

La pièce était l'une des petites salles du foyer, il y avait des étagères, une table et trois chaises avaient été installées au centre. Alastor Maugrey était dans un coin de la pièce lui permettant de guettait les entrées et d'avoir dans son champ de vision la fenêtre. Les trois autres avaient un échange à voix basse autour de la table, attendant Luseen.

A son entrée, la femme se trouvant au centre du trio fit le tour de la table, suivit des deux autres.

Mlle Nox, je suis désolé de vous dérangez à cette heure matinale. Je suis Mme Bones, je reprend l'affaire qui vous concerne.

Après avoir présenté ses deux assistants et que l'un d'entre eux se soit chargé de distraire l'éducateur. Elle fut informé de la véritable raison de leur visite. Comme elle l'avait ressentit, ils étaient bien des sorciers, plus précisément deux membres du département de la justice magique, un médicomage et celui qui s'occuper de l'éducateur, un membre du service des excuses à servir aux moldus.

A la suite de sa révélation lors de son passage au ministère la veille, le département de la justice magique s'était saisi de ce qui lui avait été fait.

C'est pourquoi il avait besoin de reprendre l'ensemble des événements depuis le début. Mais avant, elle devait être examiné par une médicomage. D'un signe de la tête de Mme Bones, Maugrey quitta la pièce.

Luseen qui était resté silencieuse poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise fut transformé en un petit lit.

La sorcière vêtu de blanc lui expliqua patiemment se qu'elle allait lui faire. Malgré cela, Luseen demanda si cela allait être douloureux. Mais ce qui suivi la dérouta, la sensation des sorts de diagnostic ne furent pas dérangeant. Se fut même parfois agréable, presque comme des chatouilles.

La médicomage s'écarta et eu un bref échange avec la directrice du département de la justice magique. Les propos tenu étaient de nature à confirmer les éléments de l'enquête moldu qu'elle s'était fourni. Cela ne l'empêcher pas d'être dans l'obligation de tout reprendre à zéro du fait de la méprise pour le monde moldu des membres du magenmagot.

Alors que la chaise de Luseen avait repris son état initial et que de nouveau elle était dans l'obligation de raconter les événements ayant mené à la perte de ses yeux et son placement dans un orphelinat. La seule évolution dans son discourt, fut l'intégration très vague d'un homme ou d'une femme vêtu de noir et ayant le visage dissimulé par un masque de couleur argenté. Elle aurait pu ne pas se souvenir de ce détail qu'elle avait fournit au ministère, si Mme Bones n'avait pas fait un bref rappel des faits et des points sur lesquels elle voulait plus d'information.

Cependant, elle encore une fois elle simula d'amnésie. A son côté la médicomage continué de lancer des sorts pendant que la mémoire de la jeune fille était sollicité. Cette dernière était tellement concentré sur son récit et par le fait de ne pas être mise au jour, qu'elle ne remarqua pas ce manège.

Luseen sursauta lorsque de but en blanc, Mme Bones la questionna sur Harry Potter. L'objectif de la question était de savoir s'il s'agissait bien du même Harry Potter qui était si célèbre dans le monde de la magie.

Elle donna une nouvelle fois le discourt suivant :

\- Je ne sais pas s'il y avait d'autres enfants dans la maison. Je ne garde comme souvenir que les visages de trois adultes et...

Elle sanglota avant d'ajouter : la pince à sucre.

Sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'autre, l'enquêtrice mit fin à l'entretien. Avant de partir Luseen reçu des excuses pour avoir dut revivre les souvenirs qu'elle gardait des événements.

Maladroitement, avant de lui dire au revoir, Mme Bones lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'exercer à la magie en dehors de l'école, sauf pour son don passif.

Seul la médicomage s'occupa un peu de voir comment elle faisait face à la remonter de tant de mauvais souvenir. Mais du fait de son emploi du temps, elle dut s'excuser et partir. Sans oublié de prévenir son éducateur pour qu'il prenne soin d'elle.

Car elle était mal. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de sa vie passé. Elle avait créé sa nouvelle identité à partir certes d'un monde imaginaire. Mais désormais, elle pouvait être elle même et il ne devait pas être possible de faire un lien avec le garçon qu'elle avait été.

Pour ne pas qu'elle sombre dans un état dépressif, tout fut fait pour qu'elle ne se retrouva pas seule. Que se soit pour les activités ou pour le repas, elle fut entourée par le personnel et elle fut placé au sein d'un groupe dynamique. Ainsi le reste de sa journée se passa sous de meilleur hospice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Au ministère se n'était pas le cas. En effet, l'enquête sur l'agression de Luseen Nox avait révélé la disparition d'Harry Potter. Au départ, rien n'avait filtré. Ceci pour une raison simple raison que les seuls documents étaient d'origine moldu, que se soit l'enquête puis le récent jugement et la future comparution en appel des accusés.

Mais au petit matin, peu de temps après le départ de la directrice du département de la justice magique. Albus Dumbledore s'était présenté car une situation étrange s'était présenté à lui. La plume inscrivant l'adresse des futurs élèves de l'école de sorcellerie était incapable d'inscrire celle du Survivant. Le directeur s'étant rendu chez les derniers parents en vie de ce dernier, il avait alors découvert qu'ils étaient accusés de l'homicide du jeune héro.

Il avait été reçu par un subordonné, qui avait tout d'abord pris sa déposition. Puis ensuite s'était pris au jeu de la conversation avec son ancien enseignant. C'est cependant après cette conversation que revint la responsable de la justice magique.

Après avoir appris la visite le l'auguste personnage et la raison de sa visite, elle lu avidement sa déposition. C'est après cela qu'elle le fit chercher. L'homme n'était pas loin. Il n'avait à vrai dire pas quitté le ministère.

Conformément à son plan, il avait été voir le service de l'usage abusif de la magie pour savoir si un événement étrange n'avait pas eu lieu à Little Whinging. Pour se faire il usa de sa fonction de président du Magemagot pour se faire présenter une copie des archives le jour où l'affaire des cannibales avait éclaté.

Il remonta donc accompagné chez Mme Bones pour être entendu, avec en mains la copie conforme des archives du ministère.

\- Professeur Dumbledore. J'apprends que nous nous sommes ratés de peu ce matin.

\- En effet, mais votre second m'a aimablement reçu.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Dit-elle suspicieuse. Ainsi donc Harry Potter est bel est bien disparu, mais paraît toujours dans les registres de l'école.

\- En effet, ce n'est normalement pas possible à moins que l'enfant ne considère aucun lieu comme chez lui.

\- C'est votre seul hypothèse ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- A mon grand regret. J'ai ici, une copie des événements anormaux ayant eu lieu à Little Whinging. Dit-il en posant ostensiblement les quelques feuillets en sa possession.

Amelia Bones s'empara immédiatement du document. Le document en question ne faisait mention que d'une explosion de magie chaotique. Une annotation faisait mention que le département de réparation des catastrophe magique et le service des excuses à servir au moldu, n'avait eu besoin de ne rien faire. Les moldus n'ayant rien vu d'anormal et l'incendie résultant de l'explosion avait été attribuée à une fuite de gaz.

Encore des personnes à interroger se dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Vous pouvez disposer Dumbledore. Attentez vous à être sollicité par le ministre et les journalistes.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais j'aimerai mieux ne pas avoir à faire à ces derniers.

Son interlocutrice roula des yeux à cette remarque.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Luseen n'eut pas à s'inquiéter de la suite de la procédure. Son été lui paru passer rapidement. Entre les activités et sorties du foyer. D'autre part en secret, elle lisait ses nouveaux manuels. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas l'opportunité de tout lire. Elle se concentra sur les deux livres supplémentaire que son enseignante avait voulu qu'elle achète.

Elle ignorait quelle méthode avait été employée pour faire que le personnel du foyer la laisse partir pour école lointaine. Mais le simple fait d'être simplement accompagné jusqu'au hall d'entrée de la gare, puis laissait libre de ses mouvements était une chose complètement nouvelle pour elle.

Cependant, elle étant de nature craintive et ne désirant pas rater son train très spécial, elle se dépêcha de trouver l'arcade. Il lui aurait été impossible de rater l'arcade en question, dont l'aura était clairement palpable. Cependant, le fait de passé au travers d'un mur, même magique, la fit hésiter.

Mais une fois de l'autre côté elle eu la satisfaction d'être à l'heure et même en avance. Le quai était encore quasiment désert. Elle se dépêcha de trouver une place à l'intérieur, ce qui à ce moment là était encore aisé.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut de s'enfermer dans son compartiment, pour se changer. Elle fut preste et une fois qu'elle releva les stores et rouvrit la porte du compartiment, elle sorti son livre de métamorphose.

Le train s'était lentement rempli, mais personne ne passa la porte de son compartiment. Probablement du fait qu'elle était étrange, même pour une sorcière. Lire un livre le visage bandé ne devait pas être courant.

De ce fait, elle était seule durant la première partie du trajet. Un vielle dame vint lui demander si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Elle se renseigna sur se qu'elle avait et surtout de la tarification. Ceci fait, elle n'acquis que le strict minimum pour tenir jusqu'au soir, ce qui serait une perspective difficile.

Elle hésita à explorer le train, mais sa réticence à socialiser prit le dessus et elle resta seule à lire son livre.

La journée était avancé lorsqu'une jeune fille devant avoir son age fit son entré dans le compartiment. Elle semblait être à la recherche de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose.

Bonjour. Recherches tu quelqu'un ?

L'autre jeune fille fut décontenancé un instant. Sans conteste elle n'avait jamais vu ou même entendu parler de personne pouvant lire un livre avec le visage barré d'un bandeau dissimulant les yeux. Luseen ne pouvait lui en vouloir, après tout elle avait déjà l'habitude de déranger les gens par son « regard », le monde magique n'avait à cet égard pas était différent du non magique.

La jeune fille se ressaisi rapidement et lui rendit ses salutations. Intriguée, elle plissa les yeux dans une tentative pour distinguer la manière dont elle s'y prenait pour lire sans que ses yeux puissent se poser sur les pages du manuel.

Sa curiosité prenant le dessus, elle fit un pas en avant et se présenta :

Hermione Granger.

Luseen Nox.

Sentant la question que son interlocutrice n'osait laisser sortir de sa bouche.

Tu te demande certainement comment je fais pour lire avec ce bandeau. Fit Luseen en indiquant ce dernier.

L'autre fille hochant la tête Luseen continua :

La magie m'aide naturellement à percevoir mon environnement depuis que j'ai perdu mes yeux.

Luseen utilisait toujours le mot perdre, plutôt que arracher. Une femme qu'elle avait rencontré peu avant sa sortie de l'hôpital et pendant plusieurs mois après, avait dit quelque chose à propos d'une réaction auto protectrice. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas totalement se qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Perdu ? Demanda tout bas Hermione.

Mais sa question fut entendu et Luseen d'un simple geste passa sa main sur son visage de manière à se que son interlocutrice n'ait qu'une fugace vision de ses orbites vide.

Cette vision d'horreur fit faire un bon en arrière à la jeune fille, qui se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Hermione était pâle et tremblante, son esprit avait visiblement du mal à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Luseen ayant l'habitude de ce genre de réaction lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce que fit rapidement l'autre jeune fille.

Je suis désolé de t'avoir montré mon visage, je n'ai jamais su ce que cela fait de pouvoir se montrer.

Voulant discuter, elle envoya voler d'un simple geste de la mains son livre, directement dans son sac.

Ce petit tour de magie, exécuté sans baguette attira instantanément l'attention de l'occupante de l'autre banquette. Cette nouveauté avait instantanément effacé l'absence de ses yeux de l'esprit d'Hermione, remplacé par une nouvelle source de savoir. Effacé aussi la recherche du crapaud de Neville.

En quelle année apprend on à se passer de baguette ? Dans quel cours ? Dans quel livre est-il possible de trouver des informations ?

Elle aurait probablement continuer sur sa lancé si elle n'avait pas été interrompu par Luseen.

Du calme, tu parle trop vite et trop fort pour moi.

Hermione rougit et redemanda quand elle avait appris à déplacer les objets sans sa baguette.

Oh. Dès que j'ai compris qu'il y avait en moi de la magie et que je pouvais faire autre chose que percevoir mon environnement, j'ai cherché à faire autre chose. J'espère que l'on apprendra à ne pas toujours utiliser nos baguettes.

Son interlocutrice réalisa soudainement qu'elle aussi faisait sa première année à Poudlard.

Tu es aussi en première ! Tu penses être dans quelle maison ? Moi j'espère être à Gryffondor, c'est là qu'était le professeur Dumbledore.

Encore une fois elle parlait vite, mais Luseen avait réussi à suivre le flot des paroles.

Je pense plutôt pour Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Le savoir, l'ambition et la ruse, c'est tout moi.

Luseen poursuivit en lui demanda se qu'elle semblait rechercher avant qu'elle n'entre dans le compartiment.

Hermione fit un bond et bredouilla quelque chose à propos d'un crapaud.

Ton prince charmant a été transformé en crapaud ? Demanda sur un ton taquin Luseen.

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire prendre au visage d'Hermione un ton cramoisi.

Non ! Cria-t-elle presque. Un garçon nommé Neville a perdu le siens.

Je me demandais s'ils étaient sérieux en parlant d'avoir un crapaud dans la liste des fournitures.

Hermione ne se formalisa pas de cette remarque. Bien que respectueuse à un très haut degrés de l'autorité, n'avait elle même aucunement l'envi d'avoir comme animal de compagnie un crapaud.

Toute deux partirent à la recherche du crapaud, une fois que Luseen eu fermé ses bagages.

Cette partie de cache cache fut l'occasion de rencontrer de nombreux élèves des différentes maisons et de faire connaissance avec d'autre élèves de leur année. Une fois le fugitif attrapé et retourné auprès de son propriétaire, les deux filles purent prolonger leur conversation le peu de temps qu'il restait avant l'arrivé en gare.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

A la descente du train, les premières années furent accueilli par une personne immense à la tête hirsute. Il entraîna le groupe des nouveaux élèves sur un sentier au milieu des arbres. Luseen percevait clairement qu'au delà des arbres il y avait quelque chose d'immense et de magique. A la différence du ministère ou de la banque des sorciers, ce lieu avait un aura plus douce et joyeuse.

Soudain ils débouchèrent au bord d'un lac, ce dernier étant surplombé par un château dont émané la puissante aura. Cette dernière sollicité bien moins Luseen que les autres lieux magique qu'elle avait visité au paravant.

La suite du trajet dut se faire en barque. Luseen fit accompagné d'Hermione, de Neville et d'un rouquin peu loquace n'ayant pas daigné se présenter.

Le château avait une sorte de présence propre, comme une personne. Luseen ne subit cette fois pas de surcharge sensoriel, mais lentement sans qu'elle s'en rende compte elle fatiguée plus rapidement que de coutume.

La traversé se déroula sans le moindre problème. En haut des marches ils furent accueilli par Minerva MacGonagall qui les conduits dans une petite salle où ils durent attendre que les autres élèves furent installées.

Cependant, l'attente fut troublé par plusieurs éléments. D'abord les élèves étaient de plus en plus inquiet de la manière de répartir les élèves entre les maisons. Mais un groupe d'élèves posaient ouvertement une tout autre question. Ils voulaient la confirmation d'une rumeur : Harry Potter avait disparu.

Luseen qui en savait bien plus que la plus part des autres enfants présents, eu un moment de panique. Elle ne tenait pas d'une part que l'on sache qui elle avait été, mais surtout c'est le regard des autres sur le fait qu'elle avait été un garçon qui la terrorisée.

Le petit groupe d'élève était mené par un blondinet qui cherché à terroriser tout le monde. Mais en plus de cela c'est la nature des paroles qui sorti Luseen de sa tétanie. En bousculant des élèves qui gardèrent le silence du fait de la présence intimidante de deux autres élèves au comportement plus simiesque qu'humain, il déclara :

La gazette du sorcier avait donc raison ! Mon père ne voulait pas y croire. Les moldus ont tué Harry Potter.

La nouvelle provoqua un frisson, aussi bien chez les enfants de magiciens que chez ceux qui n'avaient aucun parent magique. Mais ce qu'il ajouta lui attira certes un peu d'approbation de la part des enfants de sorciers, mais surtout de la colère de la haine de la part des autres.

Mon père pense que c'est une honte que l'école ne soit pas réservé aux véritables familles de sorciers. Les sangs de bourbe ne sont fait que pour servir...

Il aurait poursuivit si un puissant éclair n'avait frappé le sol à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. La luminosité de la pièce avait brusquement diminué. Et alors que tous s'était tourné vers Luseen, ils purent voir au travers du bandeau qu'à l'emplacement des orbites de Luseen, émané une lueur violacé faisant froid dans le dos.

Le blondinet se ressaisi, pensant qu'il s'agissait de magie accidentel.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Aucun savoir vivre, sale sang de bourbe !

Cette fois les éclairs crépitait dans les mains de Luseen, mais ce n'est pas de là que vint la foudre, mais bien du dessus. Personne ne l'avait encore remarqué, mais une partie du plafond était caché derrière un sombre nuage teinté de violet.

Entend bien se que j'ai à te dire petite merde. De nous deux je suis celle qui est la plus puissante.

Ayant une meilleure audition, elle l'entendit distinctement craché tout bas : Chienne !

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, d'un geste de la mains gauche elle déchaîna une onde de choc accompagnée d'éclair. La puissance qu'elle mit du fait de sa colère aurait certainement propulsé le blondinet et ses deux comparses contre le mur en bousculant d'autres élèves, sans compté que la foudre accompagnant cette attaque n'aurait pas été anodine.

Par bonheur pour les trois arrogants garçons, la professeure McGonagall était revenu et s'était interposé en dressant un bouclier. La directrice Adjointe était furieuse.

Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Miss Nox ?

Je suis désolé professeure, mais tout les trois se réjouissaient des événements du 4 Privet Drive et de la disparition d'Harry Potter.

La cible de la colère changea immédiatement. Elle toisa les trois élèves et d'un mouvement de baguette elle fit apparaître un chat argenté qui quitta la pièce en traversant le mur.

Je suis très déçu par votre comportement. Lâchât elle aux trois garçons. Vous apprendrez bien rapidement que ce que vos parents vous ont apprit sur les nés moldus est faux. Par ailleurs, Miss Nox est selon le ministère une sang pur.

Le blondinet sembla un instant vouloir répondre, mais il se ravisa rapidement, probablement face à la mine sévère de l'enseignante.

Quant à vous Miss Nox.

Le fait qu'elle se tourne vers elle sembla ravir ceux qui l'avait provoqué.

Je m'attendais à bien mieux de votre part. Si je n'étais pas intervenu vous auriez trois morts sur la conscience.

Cette affirmation provoqua un murmure dans la salle,

Vous devez maîtriser la puissance qui est votre. Il est rare de pouvoir à votre âge utilisé volontairement sa magie sans baguette.

Elle n'alla pas plus loin, car le directeur suivit de trois membres du personnel arrièrent.

Un problème Minerva ?

En effet, professeur Dumbledore. Ces trois jeunes gens se sont montré farouchement favorable à la ligne sang pur de leur parents. Par ailleurs, il semblerait qu'ils aient put dire que ce qui est arrivé à Privet Drive soit une bonne chose.

A la manière dont elle conclu sa phrase et au regard qu'elle lança à son mentor, il y avait quelque entre eux concernant les événements en questions. Seul les adultes comprirent cela, les futurs élèves de première année étaient bien trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour comprendre cela. D'autre part, ils avaient surtout hâte que la répartition ait lieu, qu'importe la sanction apportée.

Le directeur balaya la pièce, s'arrêtant sur chacun des quatre acteurs principaux de l'affaire, mais aussi sur les impacts des éclairs que Luseen avait généré.

Ce qui explique la réaction de Miss Nox.

Il se tourna vers les trois garçons et déclara pour l'ensemble des élèves présent :

Jeune gens, sachez que Miss Nox a connu certaines des choses les plus horrible qu'il est possible de connaître. C'est pour cela que je vais dès la fin du banquet écrire à vos parents et leur faire savoir que vous serez en retenue pour l'ensemble de votre premier mois de scolarité.

Il se retourna et prit une mine contrite en observant Luseen.

Quant à vous Miss Nox. Bien que vous soyez en position légitime pour être en colère vis à vis de vos nouveaux camarades d'école. Rien ne vous donne le droit d'employer la force. Si jamais de nouveau les élèves vous importunes à cause de votre passé, tous les membres du personnel sont là pour vous aider. Nous reparlerons de votre punition plus tard.

Luseen ne dit rien. Mais si elle eu encore des yeux, son regard eu était dur. Elle n'avait aucune fois en les adultes et les sources d'autorité en générales. Elle appliquait depuis cet événement sa propre justice en silence, dans l'ombre. Nul n'avait le droit de l'importuner.

L'affaire close la plus part des nouveaux élèves prirent conscience de la présence des fantômes. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder sur le sujet le directeur et les enseignants les entraînants en direction d'une autre salle.

Le trajet fut bref. Pendant celui-ci Luseen pouvait sentir glisser sur elle les regards des autres. Hermione quant à elle ne l'avait pas regardé. Elle était en effet plongée dans ses pensés et ne les quitta que lorsqu'ils firent leur entré dans la grande salle.

Hermione et Luseen semblait être les deux seuls à avoir lut l'histoire de l'école. Car même ceux issu d'une longue ligné de sorcier semblait ébahit. Luseen elle, était fatigué, elle savait qu'elle avait utilisé beaucoup de puissance en cherchant à châtier les trois salopard. Elle prenait aussi conscience que percevoir l'éclat de la magie ambiante était aussi particulièrement fatiguant.

Alors que McGonagall explicité le principe de la répartition Luseen commença à somnoler. La fatigue la rattraper à un rythme effrayant. Son attention fut toute fois attiré par certains élèves appelés. Elle suivit ainsi la répartition d'Hermione à Gryffondor, elle ne voyait pas en quoi cette fille pouvait avoir plus des qualités recherché par le fondateur de cette maison que celle des aigles, mais bon, elle n'avait pas de préjuger concernant les différente maison. Le blondinet s'avéra se nommer Drago Malfoy et fut expédié à Serpentard.

Son tour arriva rapidement après, elle était blême, non pas qu'elle se soucia de la possibilité que le chapeau puisse lire ses pensés, elle ne l'envisagé même pas. Non, elle avait puisé trop loin dans son pouvoir et elle n'avait pas suffisamment mangé ou même dormit la nuit précédente.

Pour n'importe qu'elle autre élève, le choixpeau n'était qu'un couvre chef trop grande qui leur caché la vision des autres élèves. Pour Luseen, qui était bien plus sensible à la présence de la magie, s'était comme si un courant électrique la parcourait.

A son grand agacement, le phénomène ne fut pas bref, sans compté que le fichu morceau de tissu parlé !

De l'intelligence... De la ruse... Et oh que vois je ! De la créativité !... Gryffondor n'est pas fait pour toi, trop secrète, trop rusé ! Poudlsoufle non plus, tu n'es fidèle qu'à toi même !

En temps normal elle eu paniqué à cette déclaration. Mais la fatigue engourdissait aussi bien son corps que son esprit.

Serdaigle ou Serpentard ? Tu as un grand potentiel, tu sais ? Une grande soif de connaissance. De la ruse et de l'ambition... Oui Serpentard t'irais très bien !... Oh mais tu as un grand besoin de sécurité. Bien sûr ! SERDAIGLE !

Il y eu de fort applaudissement provenant de l'une des tables, vers laquelle elle se dirigea une fois libéré du choixpeau. Elle fut accueilli par ceux qui avait déjà étaient réparti et par ceux des élèves des années supérieur les plus proche de sa place.

L'acuité de sa faculté de perception diminué. D'autre part, elle devait être visiblement échevelé, car un élève d'une année supérieur lui demanda si elle allait bien.

Fatigué. Répondit-elle en baillant.

Lorsque la répartition fut terminé et que le directeur eu prononcé quelque parole sans grand sens pour elle, le festin fit son apparition.

Mangé l'aida à rester éveillé et à participer un peu aux conversations à sa table. D'autant plus qu'elle été un sujet important parmi les aigles qui voulait en savoir plus sur sa faculté de vision. Mais aussi après que les premiers années eurent répandu sa capacité à générer des éclairs sans baguette, comment elle faisant pour canaliser sa magie sans baguette.

Elle répondu du mieux qu'elle put en ajoutant que s'était très fatiguant. Ce que tous purent constater.

Une fois reput, ils reçurent un certain nombre de consigne pour l'année à venir, que Luseen n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite. Elle traîna des pieds pour suivre sa maison en direction des dortoirs. A un point tel que deux de ses nouvelles comparses la supportèrent pour suivre le groupe.

L'entrée des dortoirs des Serdaigles était gardée par un heurtoir enchanté posant une question. Par chance le préfet les guidant répondit prestement et ils purent entrer. Luseen n'écouta presque pas le discourt de bienvenu du préfet, Robert Hilliard.

Lorsqu'il fit mention de la ministre dirigeant au moment où lorsqu'elle était Harry Potter et ayant vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, elle sera fortement le point. Mais lorsqu'il parla de dormir, elle fut soulagé et relâcha un peu de la tension accumulé.

Se fut toujours les deux comparses qui l'avait soutenu jusqu'ici qui la traînèrent en direction de leur dortoir. Où lorsque l'attribution des lits fut découverte, elle s'effondra sur son lit dans un sommeil réparateur.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Le professeur d'enchantement et directeur de la maison Serdaigle avait discrètement suivit le groupe des premiers année. Il avait put observer l'état d'épuisement avancé dans lequel se trouvé Luseen Nox. Par chance, deux des nouvelles élèves l'avaient supporter jusqu'à son dortoir.

Du fait de son état, il avait déjà renoncé à avoir une conversation avec elle. Il quitta la tour de Serdaigle et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur où devait avoir lieu une réunion concernant les mesures à prendre concernant Miss Nox, mais aussi ceux qui avait ouvertement déclaré que la disparition d'Harry Potter était une bonne chose.

A son arrivé, seul deux des autres directeur de maison été là, il manqué encore Severus Rogue. Ce dernier tardé, car il avait passé un long sermon à son filleul, pour son manque de jugement et sa prise de risque inconsidéré. Surtout que Drago, ne comprenait pas en quoi il était dans l'erreur dans son conflit avec la jeune fille.

Lors de son arrivé, le professeur de potion était en colère. Certes il le caché fort bien, mais pour ceux qui le fréquenté depuis de longues années, ceci était évident.

Ah Severus ! Comment a réagit le jeune Monsieur Malfoy ?

Mal ! Lâcha l'enseignant. Il refuse de m'écouter. Même lorsque je tente de lui expliquer que Miss Nox est une sang pur, il pense que je lui ment pour qu'il cesse de la harceler.

Le directrice de la maison arborant le blaireau se redressa sur sa chaise.

N'est-il pas risqué de laisser cette jeune fille avec si peu de surveillance dans l'école et pendant les vacances. Il n'est pas rare à cet âge d'être encore sujet à des expositions de magie accidentel. Déclara-t-elle.

C'est moi qui me suis chargé de son introduction dans le monde sorcier. Elle m'a demandé à pouvoir rester à l'école durant la période estival. J'ai déjà écrit une lettre au conseil des gouverneurs pour que lui soit accordé cette possibilité.

Au vu de la réaction faciale du professeur Dumbledore, ce dernier n'avait pas été informé par son adjointe.

Mais avant qu'il puisse intervenir, le petit professeur d'enchantement et responsable de la maison Serdaigle intervint de sa petite voix aigu :

Miss Nox est particulièrement épuisé, je vais avoir une conversation avec elle demain, après l'avoir mené à l'infirmerie. Il me semble que son déchaînement puisse nuire à sa santé en plus de la fatigue d'avoir toujours à solliciter sa magie pour percevoir son environnement.

Bien que le professeur de Potion et directeur de la maison Serpentard soit quelque peu hostile à l'attention que l'on porté à la jeune fille. Il était lui même dans l'obligation de lui porter une attention particulière. En effet, ne sachant pas encore si elle était capable de percevoir les nuances de couleurs, il devrait procéder à une évaluation individuel de ses capacités.

En astronomie son évaluation aurait lieu dès le lendemain soir, en privé.

Dumbledore demanda si quelqu'un avait une remarque supplémentaire. Ce fut la professeure McGonagall qui prit alors la parole.

Bien que je ne doute pas que Filius aura un conversation avec Miss Nox, pour la sécurité des élèves je ne manquerai pas de lui faire savoir à quel point la perte de contrôle de ses prodigieuses capacités peuvent être dangereuse.

Il y eu un hochement de tête unanime dans la pièce, oui la jeune fille était très puissante pour son âge et le directeur avait pendant le repas sous entendu qu'elle était bien plus puissante que lui au même âge.

Tard dans la nuit, une fois seul, le directeur était dans une profonde réflexion. Après le départ des enseignants, le choixpeau avait mit fin à ses réflexions avec ces mots : « Vous savez très qui elle est, directeur. Elle ne souhaite que vivre en paix.

Le choixpeau, ne pouvait normalement pas fournir au personnel la moindre information sur les élèves. Une décision d'Helga Poudsoufle. Cependant, le choixpeau prenait quelque fois la liberté de formulé les choses de manière à contourner cette interdit. Dans le cas présent, il n'avait fait que dire ce qu'il savait déjà. Luseen Nox et Harry Potter n'était qu'une et même personne voulant vivre loin de l'attention des autres. Du moins, pour quelque chose sur laquelle, elle n'avait aucun contrôle, supposait-il.

Il avait aussi la prophétie. Concernait-elle toujours Luseen ? Il n'avait trouvé aucune réponse à cette question. Mais avec un tel potentiel, il savait qu'elle serait sollicité par les différentes parties de la société sorcière. Même s'il ne faisait rien, dès cette année elle risquait d'être la cible de Voldemort, qui parasité l'organisme du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Oui, cette sempiternel question, comment faire pour atteindre son but sans pour autant que des informations ne fuitent ?

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours attendre et voir, que quelque ou quelqu'un provoque un événement incontrôlable. Depuis qu'il était revenu à son bureau le jour où Harry Potter avait disparu, il avait face à de nombreux facteur qui pourrait faire échouer ses plans.

La confiance distendue de son ancienne élève avait été la chose la plus pénible à endurer et la plus risquer pour lui, car elle savait beaucoup de chose. Il avait moins crains l'enquête du ministère, partageant certaines informations, et dans l'ombre usant de son influence pour limiter l'impact de l'enquête pour lui. Laissant les anciens mangemort retourner à la lumière du fait des soupçons d'autre fois.

Le fait que la pierre philosophale soit dans l'école n'était pas une aubaine pour sa relation avec Luseen. Il avait préféré convaincre son ami qu'il serait plus à même de la protéger après la tentative de cambriolage avorté chez lui. Nicolas n'avait pas été facile à convaincre, il pensé sincèrement que Gringott avait la meilleur sécurité possible pour son bien le plus précieux.

Albus avait le secret espoir que Voldemort ne ferait pas de tentative avant que les dispositif de sécurité soient tous en place.

Sachant qu'il était inutile de retourner toutes ces questions, il alla se coucher.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Luseen émergea des bras de Morphée péniblement et c'est avec un peu de difficulté qu'elle arriva à stabiliser son pouvoir de perception. Son corps était courbaturé et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormit habillé. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'être monté dans le dortoir.

Balaya la pièce elle nota que plusieurs de ses comparses était absente, elle trouva le réveille indiquant qu'il lui restait encore du temps pour prendre avant le début des cours.

Mais avant, elle avait besoin d'une douche pour se réveiller.

Une fois propre et vêtu convenablement, elle fourra dans son sac de quoi écrire et après un bref instant de réflexion elle ne plaça aucun livre dans son sac. Pourquoi s'encombrait alors qu'elle ne savait pas par quoi elle commencerai ? Les professeurs leur laisserai bien le temps de revenir à leur dortoir prendre leurs affaire. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas la place pour mettre l'ensemble des manuels dans son sac, ni même la force de les porter.

Elle se traîna donc vers les étages inférieur. Pour trouver son chemin elle n'eut pas à demander son chemin, même si elle n'avait pas fait attention au chemin après le banquet. Elle n'avait une fois descendu quelques étages, qu'à se dirigeait vers le lieu le plus bruyant. La seule entrave à sa progression fut des escaliers ayant la particularité de changer de place.

A la table des aigles, elle rejoignit ses nouvelles comparses.

Après que tout le monde se fut salué et que Luseen redemande le nom de la plus part, l'une d'entre elle lui demanda si elle se sentait bien. Luseen marqua une pause alors qu'elle se servait pour répondre qu'elle allait bien, la fatigue lui était passé.

Plusieurs gloussèrent et lui révélèrent qu'il avait été presque nécessaire de la portée dans le dortoir tant elle avait été épuisé la nuit dernière.

Ce fut Padma Patil qui lui demanda si s'était son impressionnante utilisation de la magie sans baguette qui la mettait dans cette état.

Pas uniquement. Répondit Luseen en se servant une portion d'œufs brouillés. J'étais déjà fatigué en entrant dans le château. Percevoir mon environnement au travers de la magie est fatiguant, surtout dans un environnement magique.

Mandy Brockhurst s'exclama : s'était donc vrai !

Luseen se tourna vers cette dernière et lui demanda ce qui été vrai.

Se rendant compte de sa maladresse, Mandy se trouva mal à l'aise face au visage de Luseen tourner vers elle.

Tes yeux. Lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Je ne porte pas ce bandeau pour faire jolie. S'entendit répondre froidement Mandy.

Luseen mécontente d'avoir eu à répondre à cette question commença en silence à manger. Pendant ce temps les autres élèves présent qui avait entendu la conversation, échangèrent des regards éloquent et quelques uns échangèrent même quelque paroles à voix basse.

Lorsqu'un petit enseignant vint distribuer les emplois du temps, celui ce présenta :

Bonjour je suis le professeur Flitwick, je suis votre directeur de maison. Voici vos emplois du temps pour l'année.

Une fois que chacun des élèves de première année eu le sien en main, il demanda à Luseen de l'attendre à la fin de son petit déjeuné.

Bien que cela attira l'attention, tous furent rapidement plongé dans leur emploi du temps. Luseen en mâchant un toast le détailla. Elle découvrit que certains cours étaient commun avec les autres maisons.

Ainsi elle commencerai la semaine avec Botanique en compagnie des Gryffondor. Sa matinée continué par histoire de la magie avec les Serpentard. L'après midi, elle débuté avec potion suivit de défense contre les forces du mal.

Elle était un peu déçu car elle aurait voulut dès ce premier jours, enchantement et métamorphose. Ces deux disciplines lui semblant les plus fascinante.

A la fin de son repas elle attendit son enseignant à la sortie de la grande salle. Le petit enseignant à la voix aigu vint la rejoindre et lui demanda de le suivre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enquérir de la raison de sa convocation, son directeur l'informa du motif.

Voyez vous, nous n'avons jamais eu à travailler avec une élève dans votre situation et vous m'avez semblé épuisé hier soir.

Elle confirma son analyse.

C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu avoir de conversation avec vous hier soir. Ce matin, l'infirmière désire vous ausculter. Ce soir après les cours vous irez à la salle des professeurs pour un entretien avec le professeure Sinistra pour adapter votre apprentissage de l'astronomie. Vous irez ensuite retrouver le professeur Rogue pour qu'il estime votre capacité à l'apprentissage des potions en toute sécurité.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'infirmerie, ils trouvèrent la maîtresse des lieux en grande conversation avec le directeur. A priori ce dernier avait été contacté par le ministère pour qu'elle communique des informations sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Ah voilà notre élève si particulière. S'exclama le vieil homme. Je te présente notre infirmière attitré...

Il fut interrompu par la dite infirmière qui connaissant le directeur et ne désirant pas s'étendre plus que nécessaire en parole inutile.

Je suis Poppy Pomfresh. Aujourd'hui j'ai demandé à ce que tu me sois amenée pour un examen attentif.

Elle lui fit signe de s'installer sur l'un des lits, pendant qu'elle chassé le directeur. Le professeur d'enchantement, lui était allé prendre en charge sa première classe de l'année.

A son retour elle fit plusieurs geste avec sa baguette, tout en la question. Luseen au départ n'avait aucun problème ni avec les questions, ni avec la sensation des sorts de diagnostic.

Mais il advint la parti sensible de l'examen. Lorsque la magie des sorts de diagnostic se concentrèrent sur la partie la plus intime de son anatomie, elle eu immédiatement un mouvement de recule, un réflexe pour se protéger.

Quelque chose ne va pas Mlle Nox ?

Votre magie. Pas à cette endroit là.

La réponse laconique déconcerta l'infirmière. Luseen en effet par cette sensation, elle eu l'écho lointain de ne pas être à l'origine une fille. Chose qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache.

Ne comprenant pas le problème et le sens des paroles Mme Pomfresh réitéra sa question.

Je n'aime pas que l'on me touche là. Votre Magie, je n'aime pas.

Bien que la syntaxe laisse à désirer, la guérisseuse de l'école comprit le message. C'était une nouveauté pour elle que quelqu'un puisse ressentir la magie. Le département des mystères avait insisté auprès du directeur pour qu'elle leur donne des informations sur cette élève.

Mais elle, elle avait un sens de l'étique professionnel important et elle ne tomberai pas dans le piège de répondre aux requêtes que lui faisait le directeur et le ministère. Pour le moment elle se contenta de présenter de plates excuse à la jeune fille.

Le fait de s'excuser ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir l'embarrassante conversation qu'elle avait avec de nombreux jeunes filles.

Se n'est qu'après avoir eu une conversation sur son ressentit à son sort de diagnostic, qu'elle lui parla des menstruations. Bien entendu, Luseen prit une teinte pivoine, même si elle avait déjà eu une telle conversation.

A sa sortie de l'infirmerie, l'infirmière l'informa que ses enseignants été informés et qu'elle pouvait découvrir le château en attendant le déjeuné. Luseen ne se fit pas prier et explora les corridors, passant devant diverses salles de classes plus ou moins abandonnée. Elle fit aussi la rencontre des fantômes résidents de l'école, elle ne fit toute fois ni la rencontre de la dame grise de Serdaigle, ni de l'esprit frappeur local.

A cette heure il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs hormis les fantômes. Elle ne fut donc pas sollicité autre que par un enseignant s'enquérant de sa présence hors de sa salle de classe. Elle ne retint pas le nom de cette enseignant du fait que celui-ci ne lui enseignerait pas.

Avant le repas elle se mit en quête de la tours de Serdaigle, par chance, elle croisa des élèves de sa maison plus âgés. Ceci se firent un plaisir de la guider d'autant plus qu'elle les intrigués. Sur le chemin, elle dut encore répondre à quelques questions, mais ne se laissant pas faire se fut une réponse de sa part en échange d'une réponse à l'une de ses questions.

Suivant le conseil de remplir son sac pour l'après midi pour éviter d'avoir à remonter, elle descendit avec un sac bien plein, car en plus de ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour l'après midi, elle avait décidé de prendre ses affaires du matin pour se rendre à la bibliothèque pour rattraper les deux cours de la matinée.

Elle fut la première élève de première année, toutes maisons confondues, à prendre place dans la grande salle. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le flot des élèves de tout âge vienne bruyamment la sortir de ses pensés.

La plus part des élèves de première année vinrent la rejoindre. Tout le monde voulait parler en même temps, savoir se qu'elle avait fait, lui faire savoir à quel point la botanique s'était génial comparait à l'histoire de la magie… Luseen ne fut aucunement déconcertée. A son arrivé au foyer, tout le monde avait voulu connaître son histoire, lui faire découvrir les lieux… Elle eut le plus grand mal à obtenir la parole. Surtout qu'ayant pour habitude de parler de manière posé, elle eut du mal à se faire entendre dans le brouhaha de la grande salle.

Bien que Luseen devait rencontrer le professeur Rogue en privé le soir même, elle était tenu de suivre la première séance avec les autres.

La séance ne fut aucunement une perte de temps pour elle. Les Serdaigle était les seuls présents. Même si elle n'avait pas encore le droit de réaliser la potion elle même à la différence de ses camarades, elle prit note de tout, y comprit certaines remarque de leur enseignant lorsque quelque chose allé de travers.

Elle ne fut aucunement déstabilisé par le comportement infect de leur enseignant. Certes il était chien avec eux, mais lorsqu'il se précipita pour faire disparaître la potion d'Anthony, elle avait perçu de l'inquiétude. Mais elle était la seule, car à la sortie du cours, les autres élèves se plaire à décrire leur enseignant comme étant tyrannique et n'expliquant pas grand-chose. Sur ce dernier point, elle ne pouvait être que d'accord. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Luseen avait comprise, c'est qu'une potion mal réalisée pouvait provoquer de sérieux problème. Du genre d'une explosion, de vapeur toxique, ou encore empoisonnement du fait de son utilisation. Ceci étant les conséquences les plus communes, leur manuel faisant mention de bien d'autres désagréments.

La séance de défense contre les forces du mal fut bien plus désagréable. Certes, l'odeur des cachots étaient épouvantable, mais l'odeur d'ail émanent de leur professeur était tout simplement intenable. Ce qui l'empêcha de se concentrer. Elle se promis que désormais elle se placerait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Alors que les autres voulaient au plus tôt faire leur devoir, elle leur appris qu'elle ne pourrait pas les accompagné, car elle devait rencontrer les professeurs Rogue et Sinistra. Après avoir obtenu la promesse qu'elle obtiendrait une copie des cours, ainsi que les devoirs à faire des cours du matin qu'elle avait raté, elle prit en route pour la salle des professeurs.

C'est après un instant d'hésitation qu'elle frappa à la porte. Après un instant aucune réponse. Peut-être n'y avait-il personne ? Ce dit-elle. Elle frappa un peu plus fort pour en avoir le cœur net. Encore une fois aucune réponse. Elle avait été trop rapide, ils devaient seulement quitter leur salle de classe.

Elle fut bien vite détrompé. C'est son chef de maison qui vint lui ouvrir.

\- Ah, Miss Nox ! S'exclama t'il. Entrez donc, il ne manque que le professeur Rogue et nous serons au complet.

Elle découvrit qu'en fait la plus grande part des enseignants étaient présent. Même le professeur Dumbledore avait quitté son bureau pour s'entretenir avec les enseignants. Luseen souffrit du volume sonore, mais elle avait l'habitude. Et surtout, elle ne perdit pas une miette du bref instant où la plus part des enseignants n'étaient pas conscient de sa présence. Elle apprit bien des potins des enseignants sur les élèves de toutes les maisons, qu'importe l'année.

Flitwick la guida jusqu'à une table où patienté déjà une enseignante, probablement le professeur Sinistra.

Mais à peine était-elle assise, que le professeur Rogue fit une entrée remarqué. Ce dernier se dirigea immédiatement vers la table où attendait Luseen et les professeur d'enchantement et celle qui ne s'était pas encore identifiée.

Une fois installé, se fut le plus petit des trois enseignants qui pris la parole.

\- Miss Nox, je vous présente la professeure Sinistra qui enseigne l'astronomie. Et tu connais déjà le professeur Rogue.

Ce dernier eut un rictus, mais ne dit rien.

\- Nous voulons nous assurer que la faculté votre faculté de perception vous permette de suivre l'ensemble du cursus ou nécessite des aménagements. Peut-être devrions nous commencer par les potions du fait que vous avez déjà eu cette classe. Severus ?

Ce dernier au lieu de prendre la parole agita sa baguette et un ensemble de récipients vint se poser devant elle.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les ingrédients de la potion qui avait été travaillé plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Votre supposez don peut-il identifié ce que j'ai posé devant vous ?

Le ton avait au plus haut point irrité Luseen de même que le fait de douter de sa capacité de perception. Toute fois sa voix ne refléta aucunement son bouillonnement intérieur. Elle cita le nom de chaque ingrédient avant d'ajouter que chacun d'entre eux avait été utilisés dans la préparation de la potion du jour. Elle conclu toute fois que du fait de l'odeur de l'un d'entre eux, elle doutait que l'ingrédient en question soit utile pour cette préparation.

\- Bien, une élève arrogante de plus à supporter. Conclu laconiquement le directeur de Serpentard.

D'un autre mouvement de baguette, il renvoya les récipients, puis quitta la salle sans un mot de plus.

\- Le professeur Rogue n'est pas réputé pour ses compétences sociales. Commenta pour Luseen, son directeur de maison.

\- Pour ma part, je désire en savoir plus sur votre don, notamment ce que vous percevez du ciel et au travers d'instrument.

Luseen, une nouvelle fois expliqua comment elle percevait le monde. Cette fois elle détailla plus ce qu'elle percevait du ciel, c'est à dire peu de chose la présence de nuage du fait qu'elle ressente le soleil sur sa peau, ou la perception d'eau importante dans l'atmosphère. Elle avait la possibilité d'en savoir plus, mais l'effort et la concentration était épuisante pour elle, ne l'avait jamais incité à développer plus cette capacité.

La professeure, l'interrogea sur le niveau de perception qu'elle avait si elle poussait sa capacité de perception.

Luseen répondit, qu'elle s'était presque comme quand elle avait des yeux avec les couleurs, mais qu'elle ne le voyait pas, elle le savait. Comment, elle ne savait le dire.

Alors que le professeur d'enchantement notait quelque chose, Sinistra lui demanda s'il lui était possible de projeter sa perception, d'elle même ou au travers d'un instrument. Luseen déclara pouvoir percevoir les choses à une certaines distance, mais que la lisière de la forêt derrière son enseignante lui paraissait être le maximum. De plus, elle ne pouvait utiliser les instruments, comme ceux utiliser pour observer les étoiles pour étendre sa « vision ».

Bien que l'enseignante fut déçu, son petit collègue ne l'était pas. Il avait même encore des questions pour la jeune fille. Il la questionna donc sur ce qu'il avait entendu dire par sa collègue de métamorphose, sur sa perception de la magie.

Elle répondit que percevait la magie ambiante et le sentiment général qui en ressortait. Le ministère et la banque des gobelins avaient une aura oppressante et terriblement puissante. Alors que le chemin de traverse était plus vivant, sa magie était plus guillerette, comme ici à Poudlard.

Les deux enseignants étaient pensifs à cette déclaration, surtout Flitwick. Mais ils n'ajoutèrent rien, lui permettant d'aller dîner, après lui avoir annoncé qu'elle était dispensé d'astronomie pour le moment.

Dans la grande salle elle rejoint ses camarades déjà attablés. A peine fut elle attablé, que Mandy la questionna sur ce que les professeurs lui voulaient. Luseen eu le plus grand mal à manger, car en plus de devoir expliquer pourquoi les enseignants avaient voulu la rencontrer, elle s'était retrouvé dans l'obligation de leur donner les même explications.

Elle profita toute fois pour récupérer les notes et devoirs des cours de la mâtiné. Ce n'est qu'après avoir tout recopié, qu'elle put aller se coucher.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Le temps passa vite pour Luseen, le mois de septembre s'achever que la professeure d'astronomie l'informa qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen pour lui permettre de percevoir le système solaire. Dans l'une des salles inoccupé avait été installé une réplique fidèle du système solaire. L'enseignante, pensé que s'était un bon moyen d'apprendre, car l'astronomie pouvait avoir des effets dans d'autre disciplines. Son travail serait différent des autres élèves, de même que son horaire. Elle travaillerait une fois par semaine le soir avant le dîner.

Hormis cet unique changement dans sa routine, Luseen se plut à Poudlard. Son préjugé sur certaines disciplines se confirma. En plus d'apprécier l'apprentissage des sortilèges et de la métamorphose, elle y excellait. Elle était avantagé en cela par le fait qu'elle percevait les flux de magie.

De cette manière elle pouvait à l'aide la démonstration faite par ses enseignants bien plus vite arrivé à un résultat. La suite lui avait valu un grand nombre de point en métamorphose lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'avec son imagination elle pouvait agrémenter ses réalisations de détails issu de sa fantaisie. Ce qui pendant un instant lui avait valu la jalousie d'Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de revoir sa comparse de Griffondor. Bien entendu la bibliothèque était un lieu de fréquentation commun. Mais la jeune fille, n'apprécier pas sa liberté de ton avec les enseignants, ni la fantaisie dont elle faisait preuve pour réussir les exercices pratique. Luseen avait bien tenté de lui expliqué, mais Hermione était bien trop scolaire pour admettre que ce qui n'était pas dans les manuels pouvait être utilisé pour réussir son travail.

Autre comportement notable à son encontre, le blondinet qu'elle avait remis à sa place avant la répartition. Il avait continué à répandre des choses sur son dos et la supériorité des sangs purs. Par ailleurs, il affiché ostensiblement la richesse de sa famille. Notamment en recevant souvent de ses parents courriers et confiseries par un oiseau fort onéreux. Alors qu'elle n'avait rien ni personne.

Dès la fin septembre il avait du cesser de se moquer de sa fatigue permanente. En effet, Luseen s'habituait très bien à la sollicitation accru de sa magie, de ses capacités, mais aussi de la surcharge sensorielle.

Enfin, elle lui rendait à sa manière les piques qu'il lui lançait. Comme en cours de vol. Même si Luseen avait été suffisamment preste pour amortir la chute de Neville à l'aide de magie sans baguette, ce dernier avait été mené à l'infirmerie par l'enseignante. Son geste remarqué et surtout visible, car sa magie sans baguette provoqué des halos de lumière violacé autour de sa mains et autour de la cible. Elle avait donc obtenu vingt points pour son intervention et l'admiration de la majorité pour sa maîtrise sans baguette du sort de lévitation dont la théorie était traitée pour le moment dans la classe d'enchantement.

Malfoy, ayant subtilisé le rappel tout de Neville et se moquant de ce dernier. Elle fut la seule à intervenir lorsqu'il s'envola narquois pour cacher l'objet de son larcin. Sauf que Luseen déclara aux autres :

\- Non, mais qu'elle idiot ! Personne ne lui a dit qu'il ne faut pas se trouver en hauteur par temps d'orage ?

Le temps étant au beau fixe, personne ne compris pourquoi elle dit cela. Étrangement aucun Serpentard ne la reprit.

Surtout qu'elle tendit la mains et se concentra sur son pouvoir et prenant une nouvelle fois pour inspiration l'univers de SWTOR. Elle provoqua l'apparition d'un nuage noir et violacé, duquel des éclairs surgirent pour frapper Drago en plein vol. Outre les brûlures et la douleur généré aux nerfs par le passage du courant, il souffrit de plusieurs fracture.

McGonagall qui avait témoin de l'événement intervint pour punir Luseen, même si Malfoy était en faute. Elle écopa d'une perte de cinquante points, ce qui ne lui fit rien, même si les autres élèves de sa maison étaient scandalisé. En plus de cela, elle eu le droit à une semaine de retenue en plus d'une conversation avec le directeur, son chef de maison et elle même. Luseen fut aussi mené à l'infirmerie, car bien pale. Elle avait en effet utilisé beaucoup de puissance dans ce sort.

Lors de son entretien avec les deux chefs de maison et le directeur elle déclara pour sa défense : Juste le dénoncé ne sert à rien, il aurait continué. Là, je doute qu'il recommence.

Cette déclaration avait choqué la sévère directrice de la maison des lions. Alors que son propre chef de maison n'avait pas réagit à cette déclaration, il approuva toute fois l'adjonction de retenue supplémentaire.

Le lendemain, alors que Luseen terminait son petit déjeuner, un homme fit son entré dans la grande salle. Ses grandes enjambés le menèrent rapidement devant la table des professeurs. Là, il interpella le directeur, qui s'était levé pour l'accueillir en lui demandant le motif de sa présence.

Le directeur n'avait pas été le seul à se lever et à faire le tour de la table. Il était suivit du maître des potion, du professeur Flitwick et de la directrice adjointe.

Luseen ne prêta aucune attention à ce qui se dit, elle venait de terminer de manger et elle préférait toujours être en avance en classe. Cependant, ses amis traînèrent des pieds ou restèrent pour voir se qui allait se passer. Elle était presque à la porte, lorsque son nom fut craché par une voix inconnue. Elle se retourna pour voir l'homme qui avait pénétré plus tôt dans la grande salle se ruer sur elle.

Alors que la main de l'homme allait s'abattre sur elle. Luseen utilisa une petite onde de choc, qui déstabilisa l'homme qui tomba en arrière.

\- Puis savoir ce que je vous ais fait Monsieur ?

Après que le professeur Rogue l'eut aidé à se relever. Il la pointa du doigt.

\- Toi, je vais te faire expulser pour se que tu as fait à mon fils !

Le ton débordé d'arrogance et de haine.

Luseen qui avait eu son compte de bigoterie de la part de Drago, supposa que s'était le père de ce dernier qui se trouvait devant elle. Alors que le directeur allait intervenir, Luseen le coupa.

\- N'en faite rien Monsieur le directeur. Je vais lui faire comprendre à quel point lui et son fils sont des idiots arrogants.

Rouge de rage, Lucius Malfoy allait répliquer lorsque Luseen lui coupa le souffle. La mains gauche de cette dernière se trouvait à son côté semi fermée. Elle canalisait là sa magie pour saisir la gorge de son adversaire comme elle le faisait pour déplacer les objets.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, je vais vous faire comprendre à quel point vous et votre fils êtes pathétique.

D'un simple geste de la mains droite, elle lui retira sa canne alors qu'il allait saisir sa baguette.

\- Vous attaqueriez une élève de première année ? Moi qui pensé que vous étiez un seigneur du monde sorcier, je suis déçue.

Malfoy senior avait une expression choqué sur le visage, mais il ne dit rien, incapable de parler.

\- Vous n'êtes pas digne de la position que vous occupez. Personne n'a à s'agenouiller devant vous.

Luseen hésita un instant, il utilisait beaucoup de puissance juste pour faire taire cette homme. Bien que tentant de le faire se coucher devant elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

\- Rappelez à votre fils où est sa place, il n'est le supérieur de personne. Il n'a ni pouvoir, ni position pour le revendiquer.

Elle ajouta après avoir relâché cet homme : Maintenant veilliez m'excuser mais j'ai un passionnant cours d'Histoire de la magie où des sorciers comme vous se sont fait botter le cul par des centaures du fait de leur arrogance.

Elle laissa là tout le monde pantois.

Par la suite, juste avant le dit cours d'Histoire de la magie elle apprit de la bouche de ses camarades que le directeur avait traîné monsieur Malfoy dans son bureau. Le professeur McGonagall ayant retiré vingt point pour son comportement et son langage. Le fait qu'elle perde régulièrement des points commençant à agacer les membres de la maison Serdaigle. Le professeur Rogue ayant accompagné le directeur et le père de son élève favoris, personne ne savait s'il allait à son tour lui imposer une sanction.

Dans tout les cas, elle avait l'admiration de tous pour son action. Action, dont elle commençait à ressentir les effets sur elle. Elle avait drainé beaucoup de pouvoir dans son bras le moins accoutumé à être utilisé pour faire office de point focal de sa magie. Ce qui était cause de crampes, sans compté qu'elle avait drainé plus de puissance qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle passa la plus part de son temps à lutter contre le besoin de dormir. En sortant de classe, elle demanda à ses compagnons de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

Sa fatigue excessive lui valu d'être dispensée de sa retenue du soir. Mais n'empêcha pas le fait que sa période de retenue se poursuivit jusqu'à la veille d'Halloween.

Elle n'eut des nouvelles de son altercation avec Monsieur Malfoy qu'après le dîner, lorsque son chef de maison la convoqua. Le père de Drago avait ouvert une procédure disciplinaire à son encontre auprès du conseil des gouverneurs de l'école, ainsi qu'auprès du ministère de la magie.

Le directeur selon son chef de maison, s'occupait de veiller à ce qu'elle ne soit pas poursuivit. Luseen ne dit rien, mais elle s'était que personne n'eut intervenu pendant son échange avec Malfoy senior.

Ailleurs dans le château, le directeur était songeur. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il n'était pas intervenu. Il évaluait la jeune fille. Ce à quoi il avait assisté l'avait rassuré. Son caractère se montrait juste dans son appréciation des personnes. Cependant, elle avait des réactions violentes et exagérait par rapport à la situation. Le cas de Drago Malfoy était significatif. Sa réaction à l'encontre du père avait été mesurée. Ce point été rassurant, car elle n'avait fait usage de sa maîtrise non commune de la magie, uniquement pour pouvoir faire savoir se qu'elle avait à dire.

Lucius Malfoy avait été incapable de réagir et les enseignants serait intervenu s'il n'avait pas fait signe de ne rien faire. Lorsqu'il s'était repris, le chef de la famille Malfoy avait été difficile à canaliser. Si Dumbledore ne connaissait pas mieux l'homme, il aurait juré qu'il allait chercher immédiatement à liquider la jeune fille.

Finalement, il était retourné à son jeu habituel, comploteur et manipulateur. Il allait attenter un procès à Luseen tout en tentant de la faire renvoyer de l'école en passant outre son avis. Bien entendu, il avait déjà écrit à certaines de ses connaissances pour cela n'arrive pas. Mais il restait toujours possible qu'elle doive se présenter à une audience...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Halloween et un réveil difficile

Luseen terminait de se laver les mains lorsque Hermione se précipita en pleur dans les toilettes. Luseen ne s'étonna pas, Hermione avait du mal à socialiser et souvent les remarque acerbe de ses camarades de maison l'avait amené dans cette état.

Même si elles n'étaient pas particulièrement proche, Luseen avait recueilli sa confidence comme quoi elle aurait été mieux à Serdaigle. Luseen lui avait bien conseillé de demander s'il n'était pas possible de changer de maison. Hermione était aussi malheureuse qu'obtus, et avait donc rien fait.

Luseen lui demanda toute fois ce qui avait put (une nouvelle fois) la mettre dans cet état. Elle l'entendit vaguement répondre Ron. Luseen, n'apprécié pas le cadet des Weasley, à l'inverse des jumeaux, ou même de Percy, il était socialement repoussant par ses manières, discourtois, fainéant et tout aussi aveugle que Malfoy en matière d'agir avec les autres.

Après l'avoir incité une nouvelle fois à ne pas faire attention à ce cancre et à retourner en classe. Elle gagna elle même le cours du professeur Flitwick.

Là elle comprit que le sort de lévitation était bien différent de ce qu'elle faisait pour bouger les objets. Elle agissait depuis l'extérieur, alors que ce sort faisait que l'objet s'élevait dans les airs de lui même.

Après avoir réussit l'exercice à plusieurs reprise, elle voulu vérifier, si la plume, puis son manuel s'était élevé dans les airs du fait qu'il était devenu plus léger. Cependant appuyant sous son manuel, elle constata que ce dernier avait toujours la même masse.

Elle le nota dans un cahier qu'elle avait récupéré du foyer. Dans ce dernier elle avait inscrit divers remarque sur la magie et sa manière d'agir…

Le reste de la journée fut ainsi : la découverte d'un monde fascinant.

Le soir venu, même si elle était dénué du sens de la vue, ce qu'elle perçue au travers de son pouvoir la charma. Elle s'autorisa à pousser sa faculté un peu plus loin pour vraiment bénéficier du spectacle. Elle nota que tous en première année avait ce même regard plein d'émerveillement. Sauf Hermione, qui n'était pas là. Luseen haussa les épaules, probablement pleurait elle encore.

Alors qu'elle bénéficiait d'un très bon repas et d'une ambiance bien plus conviviale que de coutume. Le professeur Quirrell vint mettre un terme aux réjouissance. Sa déclaration provoqua un instant le silence, avant que l'ensemble de la salle tombent dans le chaos. Luseen en souffrit, car ses oreilles étaient bien plus sensible que la moyenne.

Le directeur fit éclaté une gerbe d'étincelle pour ramener l'ordre. Mais la détonation fit encore plus souffrir Luseen. Le calme revenu, c'est d'une voix posée qu'il ordonna aux préfets de raccompagner leur condisciple dans leur salles commune.

Luseen suivit le mouvement et se n'est qu'après avoir monté deux étages en écoutant ses camarades faire des hypothèses sur la manière dont un troll avait put pénétrer dans le château, qu'elle se souvint d'Hermione.

Elle s'arrêta si soudainement que ceux la suivant vinrent la percuter. La bousculade provoqua plusieurs chutes, dont celle de Luseen. Aussitôt deux préfets furent sur eux pour remettre de l'ordre et chercher la cause de cet incident alors que le danger était dans l'école.

Luseen devança ses camarades de maison en se dénonçant. Elle ne laissa pas la préfète de sixième année la sermonner.

\- Hermione Granger de Gryffondor n'est pas au courante. Elle était toujours aux toilettes pour pleurer.

Luseen ne fut aucunement rassurer par les paroles de la préfète, comme quoi quelqu'un à Gryffondor se rendrait compte de son absence. Sans en demander la permission elle s'élança en direction des toilettes où Hermione se trouvait. Elle n'entendit pas la préfète l'appeler, ni la suivre.

En cour de route, elle s'arrêta soudainement, son esprit empli d'une vision funeste. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une prémonition. Elle n'était pas très bonne en la matière, mais dans le cas présent il ne lui était aucunement difficile d'interpréter sa vision.

Cependant, la préfète l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir.

\- Es-tu folle ? Viens vite te mettre à l'abri.

Mais non loin de là, le cri d'Hermione retenti de même que le l'horrible son d'une immense masse s'abattant sur le sol.

Aussitôt elles se précipitèrent en direction des toilettes où Hermione était en danger de mort. Hermione était à terre inconsciente et elle saignait. Mais au moins elle n'avait pas été aplati comme une crêpe par l'immense masse du troll.

Pour toute introduction à cette rencontre monstrueuse Luseen lança un déferlement d'éclair. Mais la peau épaisse de la créature encaissa sans mal cette attaque. Elle eut toute fois l'avantage d'attirer l'attention du troll, sauvant par la même Hermione d'un nouvel assaut fatal.

Alors que le troll se tournait vers elles, Luseen entendit la préfète de sixième année dire que son attaque n'avait pas été très efficace.

Les sorts qu'utilisa cette dernière n'étaient visiblement pas plus efficace. Mais cela offrit une ouverture à Luseen pour rejoindre Hermione. Elle était en mauvais état, ce qui paniqua Luseen. De ce qu'elle percevait Hermione perdait beaucoup de sang et s'était comme si son côté droit avait prit la masse. Luseen chercha dans ce qu'elle avait appris comment l'aider.

Rien dans ses connaissances scolaires ne l'aida. Elle avait l'habitude d'utilisé ce qu'elle savait de l'univers Star Wars pour s'inspirer dans son utilisation de la magie. Mais elle avait une net préférence pour la ruse et les Siths. Lui vint donc l'idée des jedis. Elle avait vaguement le souvenir que dans SWTOR ces derniers étaient aussi des guérisseurs. Elle tenta de se calmer pour retrouver un peu de sérénité pour s'inspirer.

Puis elle se concentra sur sa magie pour la faire couler au travers de ses mains et la modeler selon sa volonté. C'est un exercice difficile en temps normal pour elle, dans le cas présent avec le vacarme de la réaction du troll aux sorts que lui lançait l'autre adolescente.

Luseen était parfaitement consciente de sa situation, elle allait échouer. Surtout que le troll étant lent et son opposante plus rapide, il se décida d'en terminer avec les deux autres immobiles.

Étant dans une situation désespérée, Luseen retira sa plus petite baguette et de sa main gauche, l'utilisa pour canaliser autant de magie que possible et foudroyé son adversaire.

Du fait du stress, elle y mit beaucoup trop de puissance. Un éclair aveuglant vint frapper le troll et l'accompagna jusque de l'autre côté du couloir. Le choc ayant propulsé la créature. D'autre part, cet éclair généra sur son passage, de plus petits frappant les murs, le sol et le plafonds. Ces derniers touchèrent l'autre Serdaigle, lui provoquant diverses brûlures et lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Alors que les enseignants arrivés au pas de course, ils ne purent que voir la jeune première année perdre connaissance à son tour.

Luseen grogna, elle était si bien dans son lit. Elle se dit qu'il était vraiment injuste qu'une nouvelle journée commence, elle était encore si fatigué. Lorsqu'elle chercha un réveil dans la pièce, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son dortoir, mais à l'infirmerie.

Elle se souvint soudainement de la raison pour laquelle elle était à l'infirmerie, le troll.

En se relevant elle se sentit toute courbaturée et fatiguée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher s'il y avait d'autre personne présente, car l'infirmière arriva soudainement.

\- Enfin réveillée. Vous nous avez fait une de ces frayeurs. Vous êtes inconsciente, mettre autant de puissance dans un sort. Vous vous êtes vidée de votre magie. Miss Pace a été touchée par un résidu de votre sort. C'est un miracle que vous soyez toutes en vie !

Luseen peu alerte eu du mal à suivre le discourt décousu de la matrone. Elle retint juste qu'elles étaient arrivées à temps pour sauver Hermione.

Luseen accepta, une fois que l'infirmière fut calmée de subir un diagnostic complet avant de commencer un traitement pour récupérer au plus vite. Elle ne supporta pas le premier sort lancé et elle rendit le peu qu'il y avait dans son estomac.

Poppy Pomfresh l'aida à se recoucher et fit disparaître le vomi. Elle se retira ensuite un instant pour revenir avec une petit fiole. Elle prit le plus grand pour verser deux gouttes de son contenu dans un verre.

\- Je vous préviens Miss Nox, c'est un remède puissant. J'ai doublé la dose normalement prescrite, faite moi savoir immédiatement toute sensation anormale.

Intrigué, Luseen tenta de percevoir le liquide au fond du verre qui lui avait été tendu. Le liquide lui aurait paru blanc, presque lumineux, strié de minuscules éclairs dans le cas où elle aurait eut encore des yeux. Dans le cas présent, elle percevait pas grand-chose, hormis une puissante odeur.

Elle passa outre cette odeur qu'elle ne savait pas définir en buvant le modeste contenu du verre. Le bref passage sur la langue lui fit pressentir l'effet. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que les deux modeste goûtes étaient puissante.

Électrisant en bouche, brûlant dans la gorge et dans l'estomac.

\- Ça brûle. Dit-elle.

Elle aurait versé une larme si elle l'eut put.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, cette sensation disparu peu à peu, pour laisser place à l'impression que la potion infusait en elle l'énergie qu'elle contenait.

Deux heures plus tard, elle allait suffisamment mieux pour s'enquérir des derniers événements auprès de l'infirmière. Cette dernière consenti à lui répondre lorsqu'elle se fut assurée que sa seule patiente présente allait vraiment mieux. C'est à dire que le gros de la fatigue magique fut estompé et que physiquement elle se trouvait suffisamment en forme pour tenir une conversation. Elle l'interrogea aussi si la potion lui provoquait encore des maux de ventre.

Ceci fait, et après lui avoir apporté un plateau avec de quoi se restauré. Pomfresh l'informa que les professeurs étaient arrivés sur les lieux de la bataille pour voir le troll frapper durement le mur devant le couloir menant aux toilettes des filles. Puis s'étant précipité vers ces derniers, ils l'avaient aperçu s'effondrait sur le corps de sa camarade de Griffondor.

La préfète de sixième année de Serdaigle étant inconsciente dans le couloir.

Elle écouta la suite en mangeant lentement.

Après avoir veillé à la neutralisation du troll et à stabiliser leur état, elles avaient été portées à l'infirmerie.

La plus mal en point été Hermione, ce dont Luseen était parfaitement consciente. Bien qu'inquiétant, le traitement à apporter n'étant aucunement complexe ou long. Le fait d'entendre dire qu'Hermione était ressorti deux jours plus tard l'inquiéta sur son propre sort.

\- Une semaine ! Cria t'elle presque en entendant la réponse.

Elle se questionna sur la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre pour rattraper autant de retard.

Au moins elle été récompensé d'une récompense spéciale pour service rendu à l'école. Et d'une revalorisation de sa bourse pour la prochaine année pour ce fait. Le directeur ayant apparemment insisté auprès du conseil des gouverneurs.

La préfète ayant été moins touché, c'est elle qui témoigna la première. Notamment de la responsabilité de Luseen dans le sauvetage de sa comparse de la maison des lions. Cette dernière d'ailleurs avait souffert.

De fait, la directrice adjointe avait été furieuse, que personne parmi les premières année ne se rendent compte de son absence. Absence dont la source se trouvait dans sa propre maison. Elle avait été radicale dans la punition qu'elle avait apporté, les plus jeunes élèves avaient un nombre de retenu jamais vu. La perte de points l'ayant accompagnée était à la mesure de la chose.

Pas loin de cinquante points de perdu, par élèves concernaient. Autant dire que les plus jeunes étaient mal vu. A l'inverse Serdaigle était amplement récompensé par cent points pour elle même et Melany Pace.

Sinon, la vie à l'école semblait avoir été la plus normal. Seul exception à la normalité, le fait qu'un bon nombre de sucreries l'attendaient à son chevet.

La maîtresse des lieux se voulait intraitable avec ses patients et avec les visiteurs. Mais d'une manière, dont ni elle, ni Luseen, ne connaissait. Le département des Mystères était pleinement informé de se qui avait été dit entre elles deux.

Peut être par le même moyen, les membres de ce département ministériel, arrivèrent sans être annoncé. Ils étaient munis d'une multitude d'instrument étrange et un grand nombre de parchemins et de plumes volés autours d'eux. Parfois les plumes semblait écrire de manière aléatoire, sans ordre de qui que se soit, d'autre fois, un sorcier parlait tout haut et le parchemin et la plume venait à ses côtés pour écrire ses paroles.

L'infirmière fut ignoré et même lentement poussé vers son bureau pour qu'elle n'interfère pas avec le travail de recherche des langues de plomb.

Bien entendu, il ne fut aucunement envisagé que Luseen puisse avoir son mot à dire sur le fait que l'on l'étudié. On lui imposa d'être mesurée, scannée et interrogée.

Une part non négligeable des questions portèrent sur sa perception de la magie et sur la manière dont elle arrivait à canaliser sa magie, soit au travers d'une baguette, soit dans ses gestes.

Elle bredouilla ses réponses car elle était encore épuisée.

Opportunément le directeur passé prendre de ses nouvelles. Sa seule présence faisant autorité dans le monde sorcier, les fonctionnaires durent cesser d'interférer dans le repos de son élève. Dépitaient, ils quittèrent l'infirmerie pour suivre Dumbledore.

Ce dernier impressionna beaucoup Luseen, car sans haussé le ton, il s'était fait obéir de tout le monde.

Le calme revenu, il lui fut offert un long moment de repos.

Le passage des langues de plombs n'était pas passé inaperçu, annonçant indirectement son réveil. La nouvelle ayant fait rapidement le tour de l'école, elle reçu des visites. La première d'entre elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

Drago Malfoy était venue la nargué. Et si elle n'avait pas été autant épuisée, il ne resterait de lui qu'un petit tas de cendre. Au lieu de cela, après avoir une nouvelle fois affirmait que son père la ferait enfermer dans un laboratoire du ministère. Par malheur pour lui, la maîtresse des lieux a entendu ses paroles peu avenante.

Il écope avec ses deux gros comparses de deux semaines de retenues. Ce n'est pas l'action de leur directeur de maison qui changera quoi que se soit à ce fait. Surtout, que son action fut faible, car l'homme connaissait le caractère de Mme Pomfresh.

Les suivantes furent plus agréable. Notamment la venu de ses comparses de dortoir, accompagnée d'Hermione.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour avoir pensé à moi lors d'Halloween. Je ne serai pas là, sinon…

Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase, prise d'un sanglot.

\- Ce n'est rien affirma Luseen, qui n'aimait pas ce genre d'émoi.

Préférant changer de sujet, elle s'enquit de la situation de la jeune fille au sein de Gryffondor.

Après un bref moment d'embarras, Padma lui demanda si elle n'avait pas remarqué un changement chez sa camarade.

\- Je suis fatiguée, je ne vois pas grand-chose.

Personne ne le nota, mais c'est la première fois depuis la perte de ses yeux qu'elle utilisait le verbe voir pour désigner sa perception de son environnement.

Mandy, guida la main de Luseen vers le blason ornant l'uniforme d'Hermione.

\- Mais c'est un aigle ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Dumbledore a accepté de demander au Choixpeau si je n'avais pas ma place ailleurs.

\- C'est super, tu n'es plus avec ce crétin arrogant de Weasley. Les jumeaux te diront la même chose, un véritable abruti qu'il est.

La plus part des filles présentent à son chevet, firent les gros yeux.

Presque simultanément et avec quelque variation, il lui fut demandé sur le ton de l'étonnement, comment elle connaissait ces deux là. Car, bien qu'étant populaire, ils étaient d'une part dans une autre maison, d'autre part, il était dans une année supérieure et enfin il y avait toujours le risque d'être victime de l'une de leur plaisanterie.

\- Oh, ils sont sympa du moment où vous les faites tomber du quatrième étages dans le lac.

Sa réponse et son air innocent, lui valu un unanime : DE QUOI !

Le bruit attira inévitablement la maîtresse des lieux, qui se chargea de chasser les inopportunes. La sensibilité de Luseen au bruit n'étant qu'un argument supplémentaire.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Luseen avait finalement passé une semaine de plus à l'infirmerie. Elle avait apprit qu'outre le changement de maison d'Hermione, qui était une première dans l'histoire de l'école. Que ses harceleurs avaient tous euent des sanctions supplémentaire. Que les fonctionnaires du ministère avaient longuement inspecté l'école pour comprendre comment le troll avait put entrer. Mais aussi, les langues de plomb avaient analysé le couloir de l'affrontement. Car les murs et l'air avaient pendant plusieurs jours étaient zébrés par des éclairs de magie.

Ce qui avait entraîné la condamnation du couloir pendant cette période. Seul les chercheurs pouvaient accéder à cette zone de l'école. Le directeur leur avait interdit l'aile de l'infirmerie, ce qui elle le savait, n'avait pas été respecté.

A peine avait-elle été autorisé à reprendre une vie normale, qu'elle était convoquée pour un entretien avec le directeur, les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall ainsi que d'autres enseignants.

Se qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que le directeur, qui avait un intérêt particulier pour elle, voulait faire les choses de manière transparente en faisant participer aussi bien son chef de maison que l'ensemble des enseignants.

Il y avait plusieurs objectifs dans sa démarche. D'une part, après l'altercation avec Lucius Malfoy et la procédure attentait par celui, il ne devait en aucun cas donner l'impression de faire du favoritisme. D'autre part, il voulait sous entendre qu'il désirait prendre de manière plus collégial certaines décisions. Ceci dans l'optique d'un départ futur à la retraite.

Tout ceci devait l'aider à conserver une image positive de la part de la grande majorité, mais surtout de Luseen Nox.

Cette dernière ignorant totalement les réflexions du directeur se retrouva assise en salle des professeurs avec le directeur, son chef de maison et quelques uns de ses professeurs.

\- Bien commençons. Appela le professeur Dumbledore pour attirer l'attention des membres du personnel présent.

\- Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici Luseen.

Ayant hoché la tête elle l'écouta continuer.

\- Tout d'abord, sache que Monsieur Malfoy n'a pas obtenu gain de cause, ni auprès du conseil des gouverneurs, ni auprès du Mangemagot.

Luseen ignorait se qu'était cette instance, mais elle supposa qu'il devait s'agir d'un tribunal sorcier.

Après qu'il eu détaillé quelque point de la procédure, plus pour les enseignants que pour elle et répondu à des questions d'enseignants, il déclara quelque chose qui l'intéressa bien plus : « Concernant l'affaire du troll, c'est avec plaisir que je dois t'annoncer que le conseil des gouverneurs a accepté de fournir une bonification exceptionnelle pour service rendu à l'école. »

Elle redressa la tête en entendant dire qu'elle bénéficiait d'un versement de cent gallions. Pour elle s'était une somme ! Elle allait pouvoir acheter quelques accessoires et libres en plus lors de ses achats pour sa seconde année !

\- Il me reste un sujet délicat à aborder.

Le ton qu'avait mis le directeur était suffisant pour faire comprendre même à Luseen que ce dont il allait parler, était la véritable raison de la convocation de tout le monde ici.

\- Le ministère ? demanda son ajointe.

Luseen ne savait ce que l'on lui voulait, mais elle constata le profond agacement de son chef de maison.

\- Il est à craindre que le département des mystères tiennent absolument à poursuivre l'étude de tes facultés extraordinaire. C'est pourquoi, je te recommande fortement de rester ici pendant les vacances.

Alors qu'il fit une pause, pour que la jeune fille en face de lui assimile l'information, c'est son enseignant d'enchantement qui intervint :

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à l'enlever ?

Pour appuyer son discourt, Dumbledore changea de posture pour paraître las de l'attitude de ce département ministériel.

\- Ici, je peux sans peine la protéger, ils n'oseront rien. Mais dehors, quelques personnes ambitieuses pourraient être tentées de lui imposer certaines choses. Rien de terrible je pense, mais peu agréable.

Luseen ne savait pas ce qu'il entendait par là, mais plusieurs personnes frissonnèrent. Devait-elle s'inquiéter ?

\- Mais, cette été ? Demanda t'elle d'une petite voix.

Outre le brouhaha des enseignants échangeant quelques mots à ce propos, Dumbledore soupira et sembla s'affaler un peu dans son siège.

Pour ramener le silence il leva la mains et peu à peu les échanges cessèrent.

\- J'ai peut-être une solution. Cependant, cela va te demander un surcroît de travail, surtout que nous savons tous que tes prodigieuses capacités t'épuise.

Luseen toute fois était une battante dans l'âme et si elle pouvait se débarrasser de ces gens, elle le ferait. Elle demanda donc ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Dans l'idéal, mais tu es trop jeune pour cela, serait que tu rédige une publication détaillant le fonctionnement de tes capacités, tout en procédant à une analyse comparative.

Il n'eut pas à continuer, car son plus petit enseignant avait mordu à l'hameçon.

\- Vous voulez dire que si elle expliqué la manière de percevoir le monde et la magie, elle pourrait être libre de la surveillance du ministère ?

\- Ces gens ne la lâcheront jamais Filius, vous savez comme moi, qu'elle va devoir se soumettre régulièrement à leur lubie.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, Professeur McGonagall, Elle pourrait garder le contrôle des recherches de cette manière. Intervint l'un des stagiaires.

Dumbledore rebondit aussitôt : « C'est en effet, mon espoir. Par ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas largement diffuser l'information. La vente d'un petit livre apporterait un appoint bienvenue au modeste montant de la bourse. »

Tout le monde semblait convenir que c'était une bonne idée. Sauf Luseen, qui était en mode panique à la simple idée de se retrouver ainsi encore plus dans la lumière. L'intonation qu'avait la sa voix refléta sa panique intérieur : « Mais je ne sais pas faire de livre ! »

\- Pas d'affolement. Nous sommes là, aussi pour aider. Quelqu'un est-il volontaire ?

Aussitôt deux des principaux enseignants de l'école se portèrent volontaire. Filius Flitwick et Minerva McGonagall.

\- Bien entendu la chose n'est pas obligatoire. Je le recommande toute fois. Filius, Minverva, puis-je vous laisser en discuter plus en détails avec elle ?

Luseen se retrouva, bien involontairement entraîné dans cette affaire de livre à écrire. Immédiatement prise en charge. Elle regagna la salle commune de Serdaigle avec à l'esprit que les deux enseignants qui l'aideraient, allaient être d'un précieux conseil.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Luseen assistait au premier match de quidditch de la saison. Bien que le vol soit exaltant le fait de poursuivre l'une des balles ne l'emballé pas. Le plus intéressant pour elle était de voir le comportement magique des cognards et du vif d'or.

Sa compréhension de l'importance de la magie dans les artefacts s'était accru du fait de sa première séance de travail avec son chef de maison pour envisager la rédaction d'un livre avait été éclairant. Elle manquait certes d'expérience et de connaissance, mais elle avait un avantage à ce propos concernant certaines carrières. En premier lieux briseur d'enchantement, étant en partie gobelin son enseignant lui indiqua les carrières de briseurs de malédiction ou d'enchanteur de la banque des sorciers. L'informant par là même que les carrières équivalente du ministère étaient moins intéressantes et rémunérées. Hormis au département des mystères, mais elle avait un a priori négatif concernant ce service.

Le match était en fait un duel de mauvaise volonté entre les maisons Griffondor et Serpentard. Décidant de jouer un mauvais coup aux deux équipes. Elle attira le vif d'or et l'enferma dans sa poche avant de quitter le stade, déclarant aux autres premier année l'accompagnant qu'elle trouvait le match d'un ennui et qu'elle rentrait.

Seul Hermione l'accompagna au château.

Conformément aux règles de ce jeux le match continua, obligeant chaque maison à trouver des remplaçants. Luseen fourbe avait l'intention d'attendre un peu, avant d'aller voir un professeur et de déclarer qu'elle avait trouvé le vif d'or dans le château.

En fait, elle attendit deux journées avant de se présenter lors du dîner à la table des professeurs et de remettre le vif d'or au directeur. Ce choix n'était pas un hasard. En effet, les jumeaux Weasley étaient présent, de ce fait elle montrait au grand jour la farce dont ils étaient victimes avec leur maison et celle des serpents.

\- Monsieur le directeur, j'ai trouvé ceci dans l'escalier menant aux troisièmes étages.

Cette déclaration sur un ton innocent en tendant le vif d'or, n'attira pas immédiatement l'attention immédiate.

\- Le vif d'or ! S'exclama le directeur le regard scintillant d'amusement.

Là tout l'attention requise lui fut accordée. Le directeur prit le balle et la montra à tous.

\- Le vif d'or s'était égaré dans le château, je vais le relâcher sur le terrain pour que ce match se termine. Deux jours c'est bien long.

Personne ne le sut, mais le soir même, le directeur, dans la solitude de son bureau, attribua vingt points pour cette habile farce.

Les jumeaux Wealsey, une fois seuls essayèrent de trouver un moyen de rendre la pareille à la jeune fille. Un défit en soit du fait de la forte attention dont elle était l'objet de la part des enseignants. Mais à cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible et ils se mirent à l'ouvrage.

Rien d'anormal n'advint avant la pause de noël. Luseen, fut l'une des rares à rester. En l'apprenant Drago Malfoy lui lança un regard supérieur, mais s'abstint de toute parole. Le souvenir de la douleur que générait les éclairs de cette dernière était suffisant pour lui faire garder le silence.

Luseen n'ayant pas grand monde à qui parler et malgré les quelques séances de travail particulier qu'elle put avoir avec ses professeurs en vu de l'édition d'un livre ses capacités. Elle explora un peu plus le château, s'égarant à loisir dans les corridors et les différentes pièces abandonnées.

C'est lors de l'une de ces explorations qu'elle s'égara dans le couloir interdit…

Alors qu'elle avançait prudemment, Luseen pouvait percevoir que quelque chose dans son environnement était anormale. Un animal était pas loin d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son odeur. En avançant un peu plus, elle finit par entendre sa respiration. Ou plutôt les respirations, car il n'y avait à priori pas qu'un animal.

Intriguée, elle voulait voir qu'elles sortent d'animaux pouvaient bien vivre dans le château. Elle étendit sa perception au-delà de la porte devant elle.

Elle un hoquet de surprise, lorsqu'elle était au foyer on leur avait conté des légendes. Elle se souvint soudainement de Cerbère. Il était vrai. Encore une chose qu'elle avait apprise d'une histoire imaginaire moldu et qui était vrai !

Se remémorant que le monstre était le gardien des enfers. Elle trouva étrange qu'il soit arrivé ici. Elle savait par les bruits de couloirs colporté par les plus âgés que le couloirs n'était habituellement pas interdit d'accès.

Intriguée, mais ne désirant pas affronté la créature, elle étendit sa capacité de perception. La seule chose ayant un intérêt fut une trappe. La trappe en elle même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. La plante se trouvant dessous était autre chose. Cependant, elle ne connaissait pas cette présence magique et ne se souvenait pas l'avoir rencontré dans les serres lors du cours de botanique. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin, car ce simple exercice était fatiguant. Elle reviendrait plus tard avec un plan pour passer outre le cerbère et la plante.

Le jour de noël, Luseen eut la surprise d'avoir des cadeaux. Certes, elle s'attendait à ce que le foyer lui fasse un petit présent. Mais il semblerait que beaucoup de monde au sain de sa maison l'apprécie au point de lui faire un cadeau.

Les parents d'Hermione lui offrirent un bracelet. Ce fut la plus grande surprise, probablement Hermione leur avait parlé de l'affaire du troll.

Elle était embarrassée, car elle n'avait pas les moyens de retourner la pareille. Elle passa donc beaucoup de temps à faire des cartes de remerciement. Pour les rendre vraiment uniquement, elle demanda conseil à son chef de maison qui lui enseignant les sorts et enchantements lui parut être la meilleure personne à consulter.

Il fut ravi de pouvoir l'aider, même si ce qu'il lui montra était hors programme, voir d'un niveau bien trop élevé. Luseen était une élève attentive et créative. Elle n'arriva pas à employer tout les sorts qu'il lui proposa. Mais elle trouva de quoi faire pour rendre personnel chaque carte.

Deux jours avant le retour du Poudlard Express, Luseen avait un plan pour pénétrer dans la zone interdite.

En croisant le gardien des lieux et des clefs de l'école, elle avait eu une idée. Il connaissait le château et travailler dans la forêt interdite. Elle lui avait donc demandé quel genre de créatures il était possible de trouver dans le château et dans la forêt.

Immédiatement, il avait été très bavard. Lui révélant beaucoup de chose qu'elle ignorait. Mais, il ne fit aucunement mention du cerbère. Elle lui demanda si la légende moldu sur le cerbère était vrai. Ne connaissant pas ce nom, elle lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un immense chien à trois têtes.

Aussitôt il avait repris son flot de paroles. Elle l'interrompit à peine, car, il avoua être le propriétaire du cerbère !

\- Je ne savais pas que les moldus appelaient cela un cerbère. Je me demande comment il le présente ?

Bien entendu, elle l'informa que selon la légende il s'agissait d'un gardien vigilent chargeait de veiller à ce que les morts ne quitte pas l'autre monde.

Il eu un grand rire. « Pour ça c'est un bon gardien. »Il ajouta sur le ton de la confidence : « Le tout avec les bêtes, c'est de savoir se qui les calmes. J'ai l'un de ses chiens à trois têtes et un simple morceau de musique et il s'endort. »

Luseen eu le plus grand mal à ne pas sourire et à partir en courant. Elle lui demanda s'il était possible de le voir, car elle était intrigué par sa taille et sa manière d'agir.

Semblant se souvenir de quelque chose il lui proposa de lui présenter l'année suivante car il l'avait prêté au professeur Dumbledore.

Craignant que le demi-géant n'ait mis à la disposition du directeur autre chose de dangereux, Luseen l'interrogea sur les autres animaux en sa possession.

\- Juste mon chien, Croc Dur. Je connais bien les animaux, car la forêt en regorge.

Puis il l'invita pour prendre le thé, n'ayant rien à faire d'autre, elle accepta et c'est ainsi qu'elle passa un moment à discuter et à massacrer sa dentition. Les gâteaux d'Hagrid étaient dur, au point qu'il dut la mener gémissante à l'infirmerie, car elle s'était cassé une dent.

Par chance, il s'agissait de l'une de ses dents de lait, elle n'aurait donc pas de trou dans sa dentition. Le retrait de la dent fut quelque chose de simple et sans douleur. En partant elle reçu comme conseil de ne plus manger de gâteau du garde de chasse.

Le soir même, elle déroba une flûte parmi les instruments de musique dans une salle inoccupé et prit la direction du troisième étage.

Là, elle joua un air simple que l'on lui avait enseigné au foyer. Dès qu'elle entendit le cerbère dormir, elle découvrit que la porte était verrouillée, mais le loqué était ridiculement simple à manipuler avec de la magie.

La plante n'était pas non plus extraordinairement complexe à passer. Elle avait lut que le fait d'être calme lui ouvrirait l'accès. Certes intérieurement de le fait que la plante se déplace par elle même était une source de stress incroyable.

La suite était incroyablement simple et visiblement incomplète. Même le troll semblait faible par rapport à celui Halloween.

Lorsqu'elle déboucha sur un cul de sac, ce qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce la déconcerta. Son don, lui disait que la forme correspondait à un miroir. Ce dernier avait une aura de magie qui semblait voulait l'entraîner dans quelque chose. Elle repoussa cette influence néfaste de la magie, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était comprendre pourquoi cette partie du château était interdite.

Soudain, un objet fit son apparition dans l'une de ses poches. Elle s'en saisi aussitôt et le détailla. Une pierre ! Pas une banale pierre, car cette dernière débordait d'énergie. Il lui semblait qu'elle était apparenté à la magie qu'utilisé à l'infirmerie pour soigner les élèves, mais à un niveau incommensurablement plus important.

Ignorant de quoi il s'agissait, elle regagna son dortoir avec la pierre. Elle dissimula cette dernière dans ses affaires...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Alors que le printemps réchauffait lentement l'atmosphère, la victoire de la maison des aigles sur celle des serpents au quidditch offrit une soirée de réjouissance. Luseen en profita particulièrement, car elle n'était pas étrangère à la piètre performance du gardien adverse.

Ce dernier ayant eu quelques remarques à son encontre, clairement misogyne, s'était attiré ses foudres. Pas qu'elle l'ait foudroyé devant tout le monde. Non, elle était plus retorse que cela. Le « malheureux » avait eu dans son repas, un peu de potion vide entrailles. Ce purgatif, fut redoutable, avant la rencontre, il resta vissé au toilette et lorsqu'il gagna enfin l'infirmerie, cela ne lui accorda qu'un répit de courte durée. Car sa tenue avait trempé une nuit dans une solution qui une fois en contact avec de la sueur provoqué des démangeaisons. Une fois sèche il n'y paraissait rien, mais le danger était bien là. Et le temps étant plus que frais, les membres deux équipes utilisaient un sort de réchauffement.

Tout particulièrement les gardiens qui ne bougeaient que peu. Luseen, ajouta le siens pour qu'il ait bien chaud. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et la manière dont il tenta de soulager ses démangeaisons fut hilarant.

Après un temps mort où il se fit incendié, les membres des vert et argent lancèrent des regards suspicieux à la foule et notamment aux jumeaux Weasley. Ces derniers brillant par leur absence, car en retenue.

La fin fut sans appel, quand les deux batteurs de Serdaigle obligèrent à bouger ce dernier. Mit KO, les bleu et argent creusèrent la différences de scores jusqu'à la victoire avec trois cent dix points d'avance !

Luseen participa donc à la danse de la victoire organisé en salle commune. Ne sachant pas danser, elle imita autant que faire se peu les autres.

Plus tard dans l'intimité du dortoir, toutes lui proposèrent de lui apprendre à danser… Le début d'une aventure pour elle, qui la quitterai pas de si tôt.

Luseen en procédant à de discrète recherche sur l'origine de la pierre qu'elle avait dérobée. Elle se rendit compte que les pierres de pouvoirs n'était pas légion. En fait, il n'y en avait qu'une ayant une telle quantité de puissance pouvant avoir un lien avec la magie de guérison. La pierre philosophale.

Elle se renseignant sur son créateur. Toujours en vie apprit-elle. Alors pourquoi la pierre était ici en Écosse et non en France ? Ne comprenant pas, elle sortie un parchemin et commença la rédaction d'une lettre pour Nicolas Flamel.

_Cher Monsieur Flamel,_

_Je me nomme Luseen Nox, peut-être avez vous entendu parler de moi du fait de ma faculté de perception de l'environnement et de la magie._

_Je vous écris pour vous informer que cette année une partie de l'école de Poudlard a été interdite d'accès. Étant intriguée j'ai cherché une solution pour explorer ce couloir. J'ai rencontré dans l'ordre suivant : une porte fermée à clef, un cerbère, un filet du diable, l'ébauche de plusieurs défense et un troll. Dans la dernière salle j'ai trouvé un étrange miroir et pour une raison que j'ignore ce qui semble être votre pierre s'est retrouvé dans ma poche._

_Ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait j'ai effectué quelque recherche et tout me laisse à croire qu'il s'agit de la pierre philosophale. Le pouvoir que je sens en elle est difficilement qualifiable._

_S'il s'agit bien de votre bien, il se trouve actuellement en ma possession et je vous le restituerai en main propre._

_Je vous prie d'agréer Monsieur l'expression de ma considération distinguée._

_Luseen Nox_

Satisfaire, elle alla remettre son pli à l'un des hiboux postaux de l'école. Elle n'en avait eu besoin qu'une fois pour envoyer ses remerciements aux parents d'Hermione. Elle communiquait avec son foyer à l'aide du professeur McGonagall qui s'arrangeait le courrier passe par les services postaux moldus.

Dès le dimanche suivant, elle la surprise d'être appelée alors qu'elle participait à une épique bataille de boules de neige. Le directeur, semblait contrarier, de même que l'homme l'accompagnant.

\- Un problème professeur ?

\- En effet, Miss Nox, je vous présente Nicolas Flamel, Nicolas voici l'élève que tu désirais rencontrer.

\- Enchanté de faire votre rencontre Mademoiselle. Depuis que j'ai reçu votre lettre, ce qui est quelque chose, car je me protège du courrier indésirable.

\- Moi de même monsieur Flamel. Vous êtes ici pour votre…

Elle fut interrompu d'un geste du principal intéressé. La consigne pouvant être n'en parlons pas ici.

La première direction qu'ils prirent, ne fut pas le bureau du directeur, mais la tour de la maison Serdaigle.

Là bas Luseen récupéra la légendaire pierre et la rendit à son propriétaire légitime. Qui malgré une dernière supplique de Dumbledore pour en conserver la garde, la rangea dans une poche sécurisé sur lui.

\- Inutile d'en parler plus Albus, offre nous donc l'un de tes fameux thés plutôt. C'est la meilleure chose que tu puisse faire. J'aimerai aussi vous parler Mademoiselle. Beaucoup aurait gardé la pierre pour eu même.

Luseen senti le regard profond de l'ancêtre.

\- Oui, vous êtes exceptionnelle…

Il laissa cette déclaration en suspend, comme s'il attendait pour prendre une décision.

Tous trois prirent le thé dans le bureau du directeur. Là Luseen eu une nouvelle fois à exposer ses compétences particulière. Chose dont elle n'avait que trop l'habitude. Mais le vieil homme se montra intéressé par sa conception du monde l'entourant et lui demanda même, si elle désirait avoir de nouveau des yeux.

A sa grande surprise elle déclara ne pas vouloir recouvrer la vue, du fait que sa situation était satisfaisante et qu'elle avait peur. Même, si elle ne déclara pas directement ce dernier argument, mais il restait perceptible dans ses paroles et dans son comportement.

En retour, le vielle homme lui apprit quelques anecdote intéressante sur l'histoire et la magie. Dommage que l'alchimie ne soit pas enseignant à Poudlard se lamenta t'elle.

Étant exceptionnelle par ses capacités et sa vivacité d'esprit, elle reçue une invitation pour deux semaines en France pour développer ses connaissances et ses compétences en magie. L'été s'annonce donc très bien pour elle.

Dumbledore cache le fait que bien qu'il est satisfais que la pierre soit toujours en sûreté, elle reste à porter de Voldemort. Il y a peu, il aurait juré que son mentor et ami, aurait accepté de la détruire sans regret. Mais la petite Luseen Nox avait ravivé la flamme de son intérêt pour la recherche magique.

Ce n'était pas un mal se résolut-il. La jeune fille en tirait le plus grand bien se dit-il. Le souvenir que la vie en orphelinat de Tom Jedusor, l'aida à ne pas intervenir. De toute manière, personne, même pas lui n'avait l'autorité pour empêcher cette invitation.

Restait à traiter le cas de son enseignant possédé par Voldemort.

Luseen ne connu aucun événement sortant de l'ordinaire jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Elle avait bien entendu partagé le fait qu'elle était invitée à passer deux semaines chez le couple Flamel. Ce qui avait fait sensation dans le dortoir et certaines ne sachant pas tenir leur langue, dans le reste de l'école.

Le fait de pouvoir faire relire son manuscrit par un sorcier aussi célèbre et compétent serait un plus pour elle. Car au moment de reprendre le train pour retourner à Londres, son travail de rédaction était terminé. Le directeur avait trouvé un éditeur et bientôt elle pourrait être autre chose qu'un sujet de recherche pour le département des mystères.

Le vieux sorcier viendrait la chercher à l'orphelinat, il l'avait invité à passer la période à cheval sur les mois de juillet et d'août chez lui.

Le paysage qui défilait lui était égale, car il lui était impossible d'en percevoir le détail. Elle chercha donc plus pendant le trajet de bénéficier de la présence de ses amies. Les jumeaux Weasley firent même un passage. Sur le quai elle se résigna à reprendre son attitude de non voyante, comme le lui avait rappelé Hermione.

L'année scolaire avait été pour elle un soulagement, car elle n'était plus dans l'obligation de jouer la comédie. Elle passa le portail avec sa canne. Elle retrouva quelque geste pour paraître crédible, même si le bandeau de tissus plutôt que des lunettes noires faisait qu'elle dénoté un peu.

Au côté de la directrice de son foyer, se trouvaient deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Hermione se précipitant pour être prise dans les bras de ces deux personnes.

Luseen eu un pincement au cœur, cela devait être bon d'avoir une famille.

Ayant aidé leur fille à faire face au harcèlement, elle eu le droit à de chaleureux remerciements. Sa directrice la félicita aussi.

Ce bon moment ne dura cependant pas. Luseen rentra au foyer où l'attendait tout le monde, désirant la revoir. Son école avait une aura de mystère et ses rares lettres n'avait pas éclairci les choses. Elle avait décrit le château autant qu'une personne aveugle le pouvait.

Mais il y avait une chose que tous avait retenu, c'est qu'elle avait découvert la danse et qu'elle aimait cela.

Elle s'était retrouvé assailli par les filles présente pour qu'elle leur montre. Se n'est pas comme si elle allait résister, elle adorait la danse depuis que les autres membres de son dortoir lui avait appris.

Jusqu'au dîner, elle fut entraînée dans des danses, au point que certaines finirent pas avoir des doutes sur sa cécité. Tout fois, la moindre remarque eut été mal venu, car son bandeau était tombé et toutes pouvaient voir ses orbites vides. Mais l'expression de son visage exprimé la plénitude et elle semblait toujours savoir où se trouvaient les autres.

Luseen multiplia les gaffes durant son séjour, au point que même le personnel se posa des questions. Mais personne n'avait échafaudé de théorie sur le fait que les événements l'entourant pouvait être magique.

Par chance, arriva le jour où elle allait partir en France. Se qui rendit jaloux beaucoup de monde. Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel, vinrent sous un nom d'emprunt au nom d'un organisme à l'apparence légitime.

Le trajet fut rapide à l'aide de la magie. Son installation fut tout aussi rapide, car elle s'était renseignée avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle pouvait sans crainte faire de la magie dans une maison de sorcier, son hôte ayant fait le nécessaire pour que ses capacités passive le lui attire pas d'ennui avec le ministère local.

Luseen, ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'elle avait accepté. Se fut donc une succession d'heureuse surprise.

A la moitié de son séjour, le couple Flamel lui montra l'équivalent local du chemin de traverse. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte d'un fabriquant de baguettes, que la véritable raison de leur présence lui fut révélée.

Les deux baguettes en sa possession étaient certes de très bonne facture, mais elles n'avaient pas de vocation spécifique. Elle avait le talent et l'imagination pour posséder un jeu complet de baguette. Plus surprenant pour elle, tout se faisait sur mesure. Le clou de son nouvelle équipement fut une baguette dédiée aux magies curatives, dont le noyau n'était autre qu'un éclat de la pierre philosophale. Nicolas précisa qu'il était trop petit pour générer de l'or ou l'élixir de longue vie en voyant le regard du fabriquant. Mais elle serait un utile noyau pour assister les autres.

Du fait de la nature du noyau de celle-ci, elle se jura de garder secrète son existence.

La réalisation sur mesure d'autant de baguettes nécessiteraient du temps et différents tests pour affiner leur réalisation. Ce premier rendez-vous avez pour but de tester son affinité avec différents bois, métaux et autres matières pouvant constituer le noyau ou stabiliser l'assortiment bois/métal/noyau.

Outre sa baguette dédiée à la médecine, elle aurait à la fin de son séjour une baguette spécialisé dans les enchantements, une pour interagir avec les matières organiques, en particulier les plantes ou lors de travail en potion ou en alchimie. Une autre servirait pour les métamorphoses et la dernière devant avoir un usage moindre car en lien avec la magie de l'esprit.

Il eu put avoir une autre, mais elle devait avoir une autorisation et de toute manière elle était trop jeune pour avoir le moindre intérêt pour la chose. Car il s'agissait d'art dangereux en lien avec les ombres et la magie du sang. Elle n'avait toute fois pas nécessairement un lien avec la nécromancie, car sa nouvelle baguette spécialisée dans les arts de l'esprit pouvait avoir un lien avec cette art sombre.

Les Flamel malgré cette connotation avaient jugé bon de lui fournir une baguette de cette nature. Car la spécificité de sa magie était liée à son esprit et la baguette lui serait utile, car certaines magie nécessite des yeux, car ils sont la porte de « l'âme ».

Ils firent plusieurs voyages, car l'artisan devait lors des différentes étapes de son travail peaufiné certain ajustement.

Ainsi, sa première baguette, destinée aux enchantements était fine et courbe. Elle était en noyer avec un cœur composait d'une plume de phénix. Sur le côté intérieur de la courbe, une imperceptible ligne d'or venait compléter ce duo.

Celle qui lui servirait exclusivement pour les soins outre son noyau constitué d'un éclat de pierre philosophale était constituer d'un assortiment de bois, du dictame en petite quantité et du saule pour le reste. Pour que le tout tienne ensemble, le fabriquant avait travaillé le bois pour que chaque bloc soit complémentaire.

Celle qui devait lui service en botanique et en potion était bien plus simple et sans artifice. Noyer noir avec un noyau en poil de licorne.

Les deux dernières étaient plus intéressantes.

Pour la métamorphose, de l'acajou finement sculpté avec une plume d'occamy faisant office de noyau. C'est un noyau particulièrement rare, car peu de plumes sont sur le marché et encore moins de fabriquant savent comment l'accorder dans la fabrication de baguettes.

L'artisan affirma qu'elle avait entre les mains une œuvre d'art qui saura la satisfaire dans toute les formes de métamorphoses.

A l'insistance de Pernel, elle fit un essai. L'expérience se révéla d'une part une réussite, car elle maîtrisé déjà la transformation d'objet en oiseau. Mais pour Luseen se fut une expérience agréable, car la baguette lui offrit la meilleure sensation lorsqu'elle canalisa sa magie. Par ailleurs, elle sentait que la baguette était dans la meilleure disposition pour faire ce travail.

Enfin, du tilleul argenté dont la réputation de s'accorder avec ceux et celles ayant un don pour la divination et les arts de l'esprit. Le noyau renforçant la tendance du bois, s'agissant d'un poil de womatou. Un montage d'argent permettait de tenir une améthyste, symbolisant la profondeur de l'âme, au niveau de la poignet.

Elle fut avertie de n'utiliser cette dernière baguette qu'en présence d'une personne capable de lui enseigner les arts subtile de l'esprit et l'âme.

Lorsqu'elle rentra au foyer, elle avait découvert une toute autre facette du monde magique. Mais le plus urgent pour elle fut de donner l'impression de normalité aux autres enfants et aux adultes. Avec les Flamel elle avait visité aussi bien le monde magique que Moldu.

Ils avaient préparés un discourt pour convaincre ces derniers que tout était normal dans sa visite. Et elle avait quelque babiole à offrir. Les Flamel fournissant quelques photographies moldu pour le foyer, Luseen n'en ayant guère l'utilité officiellement.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Dans le train en direction de Poudlard, Luseen repensa à la fin de son été. Elle s'était ennuyée au foyer. Par chance les parents d'Hermione étaient venu lui proposer de les accompagner acquérir les affaires nécessaire pour l'année.

La proposition avait ravis le personnel, car d'une part cela les déchargeait de cette tâche et d'autre part cela démontrait que Luseen n'était pas aussi insociable que l'on ne le pensait.

Malgré, la générosité des géniteurs de son amie. Luseen avait suffisamment d'argent pour acquérir ses affaires, hormis ses livres de défense contre les forces du mal. Normalement elle n'aurait pas eu les moyens de couvrir cette dépense. Mais d'une part, elle avait un supplément spéciale pour son initiative lors de la nuit Halloween, mais son petit livre détaillant ses facultés et sa manière de percevoir le monde était un succès de libraire. Les préfaces du professeur Dumbledore et de son chef de maison, ainsi que l'introduction faite pas nul autre que Nicolas Flamel, devaient y être pour quelque chose.

Le fait que tout courrier concernant ce sujet devait être filtré pour ne pas provoquer un accident à son foyer l'avait sonné.

Les parents d'Hermione n'eurent pas non plus à lui avancer de l'argent. Car ils avaient choisi de faire leurs achats le jour où un certain Gilderoy Lockart, une mondanité du monde littéraire sorcier. Qui l'ayant repéré dans la librairie à ce moment là, en a profité pour se mettre en avant avec elle devant le photographe de la gazette du sorcier. Il annonça qu'il lui offrait la collection de ses livres et qu'il serait enseignant à Poudlard cette année.

Luseen était écœurée par cet homme. Tout devait tourner autour de lui. Elle craignait que cette année soit pire que la précédente dans cette discipline.

Heureusement que l'on lui avait offert une glace pour qu'elle ne pense plus à cette horrible personnalité.

Sauf, que maintenant Hermione qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire, si ce n'est relire l'un des livres de cet énergumène.

Alors qu'Hermione était en adoration devant le personnage, Luseen était septique au fait que quelqu'un ayant un caractère si frivole soit capable de faire la moitié du quart ce qui pouvait être dis dans l'un de ces livres.

Et les autres filles de Serdaigle ne valaient guère mieux. Ce qui faisait que pour l'heure, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Aussi décida t'elle de sortir l'une de ses nouvelles acquisitions. Le livre invisible de l'invisibilité. Elle avait lors sa visite chez Fleury et Bott, avant d'être monopolisée par celui qui allait devenir son enseignant, trouvé dans un recoin de la librairie une pile de livre dont émané de la magie.

C'est lorsqu'elle questionna le libraire sur leur prix, que celui-ci, fou de joie d'avoir retrouvé cette commande, lui accorda un rabais de 75 %! Une aubaine, qu'elle ne manqua pas de saisir en le réglant de suite.

Elle se demandait comment l'auteur et l'éditeur avait put en venir à une telle excentricité. Car, elle seule pouvait lire l'ouvrage en l'état. Les voyant eux, n'avaient pas la perception du toucher suffisante pour lire la fine épaisseur d'encre. Étant la seule à percevoir le monde au travers de sa magie, elle n'avait aucune peine pour livre le livre.

Le livre avait un réel intérêt pour elle. Notamment pour pouvoir accéder à la réserve à l'avenir. Elle avait sous la mains le ressort de l'invisibilité en magie. Tout comme son corollaire, comment savoir si quelqu'un d'invisible se trouve dans les parages.

Personne ne jugea utile de la déranger. Surtout que celles étant présentent avait été refroidie par son manque enthousiasme à la nomination de Lockhart et surtout par le fait qu'elle le dénigre.

Heureusement que le repas est de qualité, sinon la prestation de son nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal l'eut fait mourir d'ennui. Dire qu'elle allait être dans l'obligation de supporter cet enseignant une année au moins ! Pourvu que la légende de la malédiction du poste soit véritable !

Chose qu'elle souhaiterai encore plus fort après le fiasco de son premier cours.

Le dit cours arriva bien vite, car par le pire des concours de circonstance elle devait le supporter dès la première journée.

Le « petit questionnaire » ne portait que sur lui, le tout en cinquante quatre questions sur trois pages. Le narcissisme de l'homme l'énerva au point, qu'elle n'écrivit qu'une chose : « Monsieur Gilderoy Lockhart est l'enseignant le plus incompétent de l'histoire de Poudlard. Luseen Nox ne lui fera à l'avenir, pas le plaisir de sa présence en sa salle de classe. »

Elle sortie ostensiblement son livre d'enchantement et se mit à lire.

Bien que personne ne puisse la rater, l'ersatz d'enseignant ne réagit dans un premier temps pas. Mais alors que les autres avancer dans leur questionnaire, il se leva et vint voir ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Miss Nox ?

\- Tout va très bien professeur, j'ai jugé bon d'utiliser mon temps de manière utile.

Cette provocation et le bref coup d'œil de Lockhart à son questionnaire, provoqua une réaction immédiatement de l'enseignant qui était rouge de colère.

« En retenue pour le restant du trimestre, Miss Nox vous apprendrez en ma présence la valeur du travail. »

Luseen ne trouva pas mieux de répondre sur un ton détendu : « Vous êtes un personnage bien arrogant Monsieur, il faudrait que vous arriviez à me traîner de force. Ce que je crois, nous pouvons en convenir, vous auriez le plus grand mal, même avec de la magie. »

Beaucoup dans la salle firent de gros yeux en l'entendant dire cela. Ils se regardèrent interloqués, attendant la réaction de leur enseignant.

\- Insolente ! Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un phénomène de foire !

Il voulu ajouter encore quelque chose, mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion. De même ceux qui voulurent sourire à la qualification de Luseen en tant que phénomène, se gardèrent bien de le faire. Car Luseen s'était d'un bon levée, plaquant avec force son livre sur la table.

Par ailleurs, du fait de la colère, ses mains jetaient de petit éclair, de même que sa baguette lui tenant actuellement les cheveux lui donnant un air intimidant. Par ailleurs lorsque son livre avait frappé la table, un puissant grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre dans le château.

Dumbledore se contenta de sourire dans son bureau tout en continuant à répondre à une lettre.

Les premières années en métamorphose, furent rassurés par leur enseignante qui déclare, qu'il ne s'agissait que de Miss Nox ayant un désaccord avec quelqu'un.

Son collègue directeur de la maison des aigles, lui savait parfaitement avec qui elle avait cours. Il se contenta de sourire et de poursuivre son enseignement.

La luminosité autour de Luseen s'était atténuée et les élèves ayant déjà une année d'expérience dans les explosions de mauvaises humeurs prirent leur distance. Certains s'étaient levés et à tout instant étaient prêt à décamper.

Inconscient du danger auquel il s'expose Lockhart de colère se saisi d'un parchemin et de la plume de Luseen et griffonna une note. Il ordonna à Luseen de faire ses affaires et de porter la note à son directeur de maison.

C'est une Luseen chantonnant et s'avançant d'un pas dansant qui remit avec une révérence au professeur Flitwick la note du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le petit enseignant d'enchantement explosa de rire devant ses élèves en terminant la lecture du billet.

\- Ne vous en faite pas Miss Nox, je vais voir avec le professeur Dumbledore pour que vous puissiez poursuivre cette année la défense contre les forces du mal en apprentissage libre. Venez me voir ce soir.

Au repas qui suivit, il y avait encore des lutins provoquant ici et là des soucis à tout le monde. L'un d'eux avait eu la fâcheuse idée de se glisser sous la jupe de Luseen et de tenter de la soulevait. La pluie d'éclair qui avait suivit était suffisante pour faire fuir sa présence à ses petits êtres.

Personne ne vit plus de la journée Lockhart.

Le lendemain la rumeur concernant le fait que le directeur avait été dans l'obligation de secourir le champion de ces dames, pour éviter qu'il se noie fit le tour de l'école. Les mieux informés savaient que Luseen n'était pas innocente dans cette affaire. Elle avait été vue, un lutin de Cornouailles assit sur sa main écoutant les murmures de la jeune fille. Quelques minutes plus tard, la plus part des lutins avait chassé le titulaire de l'ordre de merlin troisième classe pour le faire sortir du château.

Se trouvant sans issu, il avait plongé dans le lac toujours harcelé pas les petites créatures volantes.

Les jumeaux Weasley et l'esprit frappeur de l'école vinrent la félicité de ce tour. Et c'est avec un petit sourire satisfait qu'elle nia sans grande insistance sa contribution.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Luseen libre de se rendre à son cours de défense contre les forces du mal, s'était vu imposer un programme d'étude libre pour qu'elle puisse passer malgré tout son épreuve de BUSE en cinquième année.

Elle est en conflit avec Hermione, car cette dernière est en adoration devant les sources d'autorité et ne comprend pas comment il est possible de s'opposer avec autant de force à un enseignant. Le fait que dans sa démarche Luseen soit couverte par plusieurs enseignants expérimenté et nul autre que le directeur la déconcerte.

Mais Luseen a d'autre chat à fouetter, car Lockhart veut absolument qu'elle fasse ses retenues et aimerait bien qu'elle demande pardon et revienne dans son cours. Car il a apprit en écoutant les élèves de Serdaigle. Que Luseen est en relation avec le très célèbre couple Flamel.

Il est vrai qu'elle échange régulièrement avec ces derniers.

Et l'école étant un véritable moulin à rumeur, il est question qu'avec l'aide des Flamel, elle préparait un nouveau livre pour permettre au gens d'apprendre à utiliser mieux leur magie. Il est vrai que de temps à autre Luseen donne des explications sur la manière dont la magie interagie avec chacune des personnes qui l'entoure. Généralement les résultats qui suivent, marquent une progression époustouflante dans la pratique.

Ce qui est moins connu c'est qu'elle est aussi en relation avec le département des mystères. A qui elle décrit un certain nombre d'interaction magique lors de ses apprentissages.

Ce qui amène que lorsqu'un article dans une revue internationale porte son nom et fait la une des presses du monde entiers. L'homme ne peu que se sentir humilier, car il ne tire aucun bénéfice de sa présence à présence à l'école pour se mettre en avant.

A chacune de ses approches, Luseen se montre condescendante et ne cache pas qu'elle se considère meilleure sorcière que lui ayant déjà terminé ses études depuis des années.

Fou de rage, il tente de s'en prendre à elle. Permettant à Luseen de publiquement l'humilier. A l'infirmière qui vient secourir le « pauvre » homme, elle déclare que la pré cuisson est terminée et qu'elle peut l'assaisonner avec ses potions qu'elle puisse le mettre au four.

L'hilarité est général. Elle arrache même un fugace sourire de la part du professeur de potion. Ce dernier, va discrètement lui donner quelque points pour cette humiliation infligé à celui qui tien le poste qu'il convoite.

Cependant Luseen ne pouvait s'en tirer à si bon compte avec le ministère. Car elle fut l'objet d'une plainte. Pour sa défense Luseen glisse aux enquêteurs, que si celui qui leur enseigne à se défendre n'est pas capable de faire face à elle qui n'en ai qu'a sa seconde année dans un combat loyal. Alors peut-être devrait-il enquêter sur les prétendus exploits du plaignant.

Bien que reconnaissant les faits et ayant la loi contre elle. Luseen fut innocentée par le magenmagot. Il est vrai que les hommes présent ne supporté par l'effet que faisait l'homme à leur conjointe. Mais aussi, le département des mystères fit d'amical pression pour que rien ne soit fait contre leur nouvelle source d'études.

Lorsque la chatte du concierge fut pétrifiée, Luseen fut appelée par Dumbledore pour étudier les traces de résidu magique. Ce qu'elle trouva ne fut pas probant et la piste se terminant littéralement dans un mur.

Le département des mystères à qui elle écrivit sur les événements, débarqua immédiatement le lendemain matin au petit déjeuné.

Il fut procédé à une nouvelle analyse qui serait comparé avec les données archivés. Mais encore une fois rien.

Du fait de l'absence d'attaque la psychose retombe, jusqu'à ce que deux préfets se fassent attaquer pendant leur ronde. Pénélope Deauclaire et Percy Weasley ont été tué sans qu'ils n'est eu le temps de se défendre.

De ce fait, le directeur réunit tous les élèves dans la grande salle alors que l'école était quadrillé par des aurors et des membres du département des mystères. Ces derniers sollicites l'aide de Luseen qui a une grande capacités de perception.

Cependant pas question de la laisser avec la seule compagnie des chercheurs de ce département très secret du gouvernement magique. Trois aurors les accompagnèrent.

Ils scrutèrent tout les lieux possible et imaginable. Toilettes, placards à balais, salles de classes, cachots. Luseen avait mal aux jambes à force d'arpenter le château.

Ils allaient reprendre les recherchent là où d'autre avait peut-être laissé passer quelque chose, après une pause pour Luseen. Quand ils croisèrent le directeur accompagnant les membres des familles Weasley et Deauclaire.

Luseen était hypersensible à l'orientation de la magie. Et ce qu'elle perçu autour de la cadette des Weasley était très agressive. Il émané d'un objet dans l'une de ses poches, ce qui corrompt toute sa personne.

Son arrêt et si brutale qu'elle est immédiatement questionnée.

\- Il y a quelque chose de noir dans la poche de Ginny.

Pour ne pas déranger la famille en deuil, les agents du département des mystères lancèrent quelques sorts de détection.

Un simple regard aux aurors, et le groupe en eu le cœur net, quelque chose cloché avec la cadette de la famille Weasley.

Alors que Luseen restait en retrait, les aurors demandèrent à Ginny de remettre se qu'elle avait sur elle. Cependant prise de panique et étant sous emprise, elle fait une chose stupide en tentant de fuir, en larme certes, mais cela restait un acte stupide.

Elle eu les jambes entravés. Mais elle réussi toute fois à sortir sa baguette. L'entité la possédant la manipulât pour mettre en place un combat plus équilibré.

D'autre part, Molly tenta de mettre fin au combat en ordonnant à sa fille de se rendre. Elle fut choquée d'entendre la bouche de sa fille l'insulter et lui dire de ne pas se mettre sur son passage.

Dumbledore usa de ses compétences et de ses connaissances pour éviter que les membres de la famille Weasley ne soient lésés. Car l'entité possédant la cadette de la famille avait une large connaissance de sort, notamment des sorts issu des pires formes de la magie.

Et les aurors et les chercheurs du département des mystères avaient eux aussi le plus grand mal à tenir la cadence dans cette espace confinés où l'avantage du nombre ne pouvait être exploité pour déborder Ginny.

Sauf que Luseen qui s'était mise aux abris dès que les premiers sorts avaient volés, était en train de faire le tour. Ce que personnes parmi les adultes n'envisage de faire.

Et soudain Ginny fut frappée par une pluie d'éclair venant de derrière. Sauf qu'étant une émanation très but de magie, ces derniers réagirent avec l'artefact. Ils offrirent un pont entre le journal qui était tombé de la poche de la rousse et Luseen via la baguette qu'elle tenait dans la main gauche.

Surprise par cette assaut elle n'eus pas l'occasion de réagir. Son esprit et tout son être fut envahi par la présence néfaste s'étant évadée du journal. Qui fusionna avec un autre éclat dont Luseen ignorait la présence en elle.

Luseen se senti d'abord écrasé à l'intérieur d'elle même, puis comme si l'on tentait de l'arracher de son propre corps. A aucun moment elle n'eus conscience des personnes tentant de lui venir en aide.

C'est une chance pour elle que des membres du département des mystères soient présent. Car, se sont eux qui vont procéder à un exorcisme. Pour sa grande douleur elle eut à supporter une violente expulsion de l'esprit malfaisant, qui lui fit cracher du sang.

Elle ne sut se qu'il se passa par la suite, car elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle repris conscience, Luseen ne reconnu pas son environnement et plus urgent pour elle, elle avait une atroce sensation de brûlure au fond de la gorge et dans la bouche.

Elle était seule et après qu'elle eu appelé à plusieurs reprises, une femme et un homme entrèrent dans la pièce. A leur tenu, elle supposa qu'elle devait être dans une sorte d'hôpital pour sorciers.

Elle eu droit à l'interminable examen et à un véritable interrogatoire. Mais au moins, elle avait eu à boire. Il lui fallut par moins de trois verres d'eau pour arriver à un niveau de sensation de brûlure tolérable.

Cependant, la fin de cette séance n'annonce en rien un retour à la normal pour elle. Car le ministère veut absolument l'étudié, elle a certes était possédée par un esprit, mais la chose n'a pas duré. Elle l'objet d'étude des médicomages qui désire connaître son secret pour analyser la magie et soigner certaines pathologie. Les potionistes veulent ce même savoir pour faciliter la conception de nouvelles potions. Sans compter le puissant département des mystères.

Elle eu probablement était sacrifié dans l'indifférence générale, si Dumbledore n'avait pas demandé à une relation commune de venir la sortir de ce mauvais pas. Car pour une fois toute sa capacité à faire pression sur les différents rouage du gouvernement sorciers ne suffisait pas.

Nicolas Flamel apporté une manière de voir complètement différente, il n'était pas uniquement une célébrité, un notable ou un chercheur de génie. Il était en tant que plus ancien sorcier du monde une légende. Ce fait ayant un impact très fort dans l'esprit des gens. Le simple fait qu'il se présente à Sainte Mangouste pour rendre visite à la jeune fille, fit que plus d'une personne renonça à l'idée de l'étudié de manière invasive. Car lorsque sa venue et son motif fut imprimé dans les journaux Luseen était à l'abri.

Surtout que tout les deux analysés son pouvoir de manière patiente et progressive.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que son retour à Poudlard fut une formalité...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Avant même de quitter les murs de Sainte Mangouste quelques difficultés s'annoncèrent. D'abord, Madame Weasley était envahissante dans ses remerciements. Ensuite les journalistes l'assaillirent dans le hall d'accueil au point où les aurors furent appelé pour disperser la foule.

A son arrivé à l'école elle fut l'objet de murmure et même le comportement de ses amies avaient changés. Certes, elle s'était encore illustré en mettant à jour le probable dispositif d'ouverture de la chambre des secrets. Même si sur le sujet un doute plané, expliquant la présence d'aurors dans les murs de l'école.

Les Weasley étaient toujours absent et ne devait rentrer que la semaine suivante.

Elle avait encore reçu une récompense de la part de l'école et le ministère lui accorda l'ordre de Merlin seconde classe ! Chose qui rendit bien entendu furieux Lockhart. Sans compté que son compte en banque était suffisamment plein pour que lors des prochaines années, elle puisse acquérir des affaires neuves.

Enfin, les élèves de la maison Serpentard, notamment les tenant de la théorie du sang pur, lui jetèrent des regards ampli de haine.

Ce n'est qu'une fois couché dans son lit qu'elle put faire le point. Repensait a sa journée ne la soulagea pas, mais cela l'aida à préparer la suite.

Le lendemain, elle confronta ses comparses dès le levé, bien décidait à savoir pourquoi elles la traitaient différemment.

A son habitude, elle avait été la première levée. Ce qui était un avantage pour ne rater personne, mais aussi pour s'épargner le dégoût que son visage non barrée d'un bandeau provoquait.

Ceci fait, elle s'installa dans la salle commune, faisant léviter un livre devant elle, pour le lire. Pour elle s'était un exercice commun qui lui permettait d'améliorer son endurance et lui permettait de prendre plus librement des notes.

Elle n'eut cependant pas à attendre longtemps. Hermione n'étant jamais loin derrière elle pour se lever. Par un accord tacite, elle attendait toujours que Luseen soit prête avant de se rendre à la salle de bain.

D'un bon Luseen jailli pour barrer le chemin d'Hermione.

\- Il faut que l'on parle. Lâcha t'elle en guise de salutation.

Immédiatement Hermione se montra troublée, embarrassée.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme si j'avais occis Percy et Pénélope ?

Hermione sembla ne pas savoir sur quel pied se tenir. Elle bafouilla donc quelque chose ressemblant à une réfutation de la manière dont elle est perçu.

\- Alors comment ce fait-il que tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec les autres à m'éviter ?

Semblant reprendre du courage, Hermione poussa un gros soupir avant de répondre :

\- C'est que beaucoup de monde ici et dans la gazette du sorcier parle du fait que la possession change les gens. J'avais peur que tu ne sois plus celle d'avant.

Hermione n'alla pas plus loin. Elle n'y serait arrivée, la gorge nouée et les yeux plains de larmes, elle pris dans ses bras Luseen.

C'est ainsi après s'être réconciliée une à une avec Luseen, qu'elles purent toutes descendre. Sous le regard attendrit de leur vieux directeur elles prirent leur petit déjeuné comme si de rien n'était.

Albus Dumbledore avait le cœur plus léger depuis plusieurs jours. Miss Nox était sauve et deux morceaux d'âme avaient été détruits. Même si le département des mystères enquêtés, seul lui avait les éléments pour relier les événements de ces derniers temps avec le décès d'il y a cinquante ans.

Une victoire sur Voldemort avait été remporté, mais à quel prix ? Deux jeunes gens étaient morts. Ils étaient plein d'avenir et s'aimaient. Quel gâchis !

La cadette de la famille Weasley ayant été maudite depuis plusieurs semaines au moins, Sainte Mangouste et le département des mystères avaient exigés qu'elle reste en observation le temps que l'on soit certain qu'elle ne conserve aucune séquelles de sa mésaventure. Sans compté qu'elle était un bon sujet d'observation.

A ce sujet c'est une chance que Luseen ait attirer l'attention de Nicolas Flamel. Son professeur et ami avait été attiré par le nouveau champ de découverte fascinante que lui ouvrait la jeune fille volontairement.

Tout deux avaient durant la pause estivale fait quelque expérience et les comptes rendus que Miss Nox avait fait, avait donné du travail pour une année complète d'analyse approfondi. Lorsque l'on savait que le très vieil homme était pointilleux, le détail avait dut être poussé à son extrême !

C'est cette relation de travail qui avait sauvé sa jeune élève des griffes de quelques chercheur peu scrupuleux et de politiciens corrompu.

Elle était désormais libre d'un fardeau, qui pesait aussi sur ses épaules. La traque les ancres d'âme n'était pas encore arrivée à son terme. Mais aujourd'hui n'avait envi que d'une chose, regardait ses élèves s'épanouir malgré l'événement tragique s'étant déroulé dans les murs de l'école. Sous peu trois des enfants Weasley feraient leur retour en ces murs. Avec leur famille et l'ensemble de l'école et un certain nombre de politicien, une plaque mémoriel serait inauguré dans le hall de l'école.

Il en avait prit l'initiative et plus facilement qu'il ne le pensait, avait suscité l'adhésion autour de son projet. Le projet était de cité le nom de chacune des personnes décédées dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, en précisant la cause du décès.

En regardant les filles de seconde année de la maison Serdaigle prendre la direction de leur salle de classe, il se demanda s'il arriverait à terminer sa chasse avant qu'elles ne terminent leur scolarité. Il y a avait de plus en plus de signe que les partisans de Voldemort remués, tout comme leur maître…

Son autre soucis du moment, qui n'avait pas encore quitté la table des professeurs était nul autre que Gilderoy Lockhart. Incompétent et imbu de sa personne, il ne devait sa place qu'au fait que lui le grand manitou de la confédération internationale des sorciers espéré bien que la vérité éclate au grand jour.

Mais il hésité toute fois à le laisser ouvrir ce club de duel. Peut être que si quelqu'un de compétent pouvait être présent…

Oui, certainement ! Severus ou Filius pourrait faire l'affaire. Restait à convaincre l'un ou l'autre de veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dégât.

La nouvelle de la mise en place d'un club de duel fit le tour d'école en un rien de temps. Luseen espérant trouver un enseignant compétant se rendit à la première séance. Elle était au milieu des élèves supputant comme les autres sur l'identité de celui qui leur enseignerait. Comme beaucoup elle penché pour son directeur de maison, même si l'idée de l'intervention d'un auror n'était pas à exclure.

Cependant, elle déchanta lorsque le seul enseignant qu'elle méprise fit son apparition. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie jusqu'au moment où le bouffon annonça que son assistant serait le professeur Rogue.

Curieuse elle écoute et regarde la démonstration. C'est probablement elle qui a le rire le plus marquant lors de la correction que subit Lockhart.

Peu après, alors que des binômes doivent être formés, personnes ne tiens à être avec elle, car elle est connu pour sa grande puissance.

C'est ainsi qu'elle doit s'exercer avec Neville de la maison Gryffondor.

A l'inverse de ce que tout le monde craint, elle laisse faire le jeune homme. Elle ne contente de ne pas laisser sa baguette partir trop loin.

A la fin de la séance, elle jure de ne plus y remettre les pieds tant que Lockhart soit là.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Luseen prend sereinement son petit déjeuné. Elle l'une des dernières à manger en ce dimanche matin.

Les derniers hiboux se rendent auprès de leur destinataire. L'un d'entre eux se pose devant Hermione, qui bien qu'ayant finit de manger, est resté attendre Luseen avant d'assister au dernier match de quidditch avant les vacances. Les lions contre les serpents.

Luseen n'avait pas l'intention de saboter la rencontre, mais, elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire pour s'occuper, car elle avait terminé ses devoirs.

Hermione explose de joie soudainement et lui saute presque dessus.

\- Ils ont dit oui Luseen ! Ils ont dit ou !

Luseen qui n'a aucune idée de ce dont elle parle, a du mal à calmer son amie habituellement si calme.

\- Mes parents sont d'accord pour que tu viennes pour noël !

Luseen eu un moment d'arrêt. Certes, Hermione lui avait parlé du fait qu'elle demanderait à ces parents de la convier pour noël. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réponse positive.

C'est très heureuse qu'elle calma sa camarade et se rendit au stade. Le résultat leur importait guère.

A leur arrivée à Londres, Luseen eu une bouffé de stress. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter avec les parents d'Hermione.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il lui suffisait de rester elle même. Une chose dont elle n'avait guère l'habitude.

Se fut un moment heureux pour elle qui n'avait jamais participé à un noël en famille.

La pause dura trop peu de temps pour elle.

Sa joie et sa fantaisie lui firent lors de la réunion du club informel de danse, elle décida de créer une brume violacé scintillante qui accompagné chacun de ses mouvements.

Cette création lui valu des regards jaloux. Même en tentant de leur faire percevoir la présence de la magie, elle restait la seule à pouvoir réaliser ce type de magie.

Il ne se passa rien de notable cette année là avant le banqué de fin. Lockart, visiblement ivre. Décida de cracher sa haine et son mépris au visage des élèves et des enseignants. Mais aussi d'avouer en filigrane de n'être pas l'auteur des exploits de ses livres.

Durant l'été la gazette du sorcier se déchaîna contre l'homme et ses mensonges désormais avéré.

Hormis les détraqueurs, la troisième année de Luseen se déroula le plus normalement du monde. Le fait de pouvoir visiter le village sorcier voisin fut aussi un aubaine pour se changer l'esprit. Elle ne fit parler d'elle qu'une seule et unique fois avant le fin de l'année.

Le professeur Lupin avait profité de la présence d'une épouvantard pour faire son cours sur la dite créature.

La forme qu'elle a pris lorsque ce fut le tour de Luseen était tout sauf attendu. Personne ne reconnu le cadavre au pied de l'homme en armure. Pas même elle, alors qu'il s'agissait de son elle d'avant, Harry Potter. L'homme par contre été issu du monde imaginaire de SWTOR. Le seigneur sith aux multiples visages, l'empereur sith dont le visage était dissimulé par une capuche.

Les paroles que prononça l'épouvantard figèrent les autres élèves. Car ils pouvaient ressentir le pouvoir qu'il y avait derrière les mots.

\- Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un masque. Tu te cache, mais je sais qui tu es ! Viens à moi qui connais ton potentiel. Je ferais de toi mon meilleur bras droit. Ainsi nous régnerons sur l'univers ! Ton véritable nom…

Elle ne laissa pas l'épouventard terminé. Elle déchaîna tout son pouvoir ou plutôt, elle en perdit le contrôle.

Les autres élèves prirent la fuite. Cependant pas suffisamment rapidement, beaucoup furent touché par les reliquats de la décharge de magie.

A l'intérieur le professeur Lupin eut le plus grand mal à se protéger lui même pour pouvoir fait quoi que se soit pour ses élèves. Lors d'une accalmie, il assomma Luseen.

Ceci fait, il regarda se qu'il restait de la salle des professeurs. La plus part du mobilier était au mieux calciné. Là ou se tenait l'épouventard, il ne restait que quelque reliquat de magie sous forme de brume violacée et d'éclair.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le fiasco de cette séance soit connu de toute l'école. Renforçant l'aura de Luseen. Elle était incontestablement puissante et instable émotionnellement. Les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient déjà renoncé à une confrontation direct, se dire que si elle était plus habile, elle pourrait faire une bonne partenaire pour leurs plaisanteries.

Dumbledore lorsqu'il reçu le rapport détailler des événements. Il était inquiet. Il s'attendait à ce que certains demande son éloignement de l'école du fait de son instabilité. Il tenterait de convaincre les membres du conseil d'administration de l'école du bien fait de la conserver ici.

Il ignorait que la jeune fille ayant écrit à son protecteur suite à cette événement. Et que ce dernier avait en retour écrit aux différents membres du conseil pour qu'ils votent en faveur de son maintien dans l'école.

En tout état de cause, il demanda à Remus de veiller sur la jeune demoiselle pour l'aider à faire face aux épouvantards.

A la fin de l'année Sirius Black est fait prisonnier par le directeur et son équipe. Il a laissé dans le hall le cadavre d'une personne que tout le monde pense morte. Un certain Peter Pettigrow.

Luseen suivit avec un intérêt lointain cette affaire. Le forcené, n'ayant jamais était jugé et le fait que les détraqueurs lui ont troublé le jugement durant son incarcération. Ainsi que son interrogatoire à l'aide d'un sérum de vérité. Firent qu'il fut innocenté et envoyé à Sainte Mangouste.

N'étant pas abonnée à la gazette du sorcier, elle manqua totalement le fait qu'à sa sortie l'homme recherché Harry Potter.

Elle était alors en France avec les Flamel.

Ils se rendirent avec elle à la coupe du monde. Le grand événement sorcier de la saison estivale. Tout trois ayant une notoriété certaine, ils étaient conviés à la loge d'honneur. Alors qu'elle était présentée aux différentes personnalités, elle perçu une présence au fond de la salle. Couverte par un voile magique.

La personne dissimulé avait une aura très noire. A côté, de cette intrus, un petit être. Pourquoi être invisible en de tel circonstance ? Elle le demanda au ministre de la magie, qui tournant le regard sembla soudainement inquiet. Luseen lança un sort d'attraction sans baguette pour s'emparer du voile dissimulant l'homme.

Ce dernier sembla se réveiller et prit la fuite. Il fut suffisamment rapide et agile pour échapper à la capture sans être identifié.

Passé ceci rien de particulier ne ce passa. Les Flamel et elle passé en effet la soirée à Londres bien loin de l'agitation engendré par les mangemorts.

Elle fut par la suite conviée à passer les deux dernières semaines de la pause estivale chez les Granger.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Luseen Nox attendait en rang avec les autres élèves, l'arrivait des deux écoles étrangères devant concourir dans une périlleuse compétition.

Elle trouvait la manière d'accueillir les deux écoles un peu fade. Le directeur n'avait même pas prévu de décoration particulière, ni même un spectacle.

Elle était un peu déçu.

\- Vraiment, Dumbledore aurait put prévoir quelque chose pour les accueillir vous ne trouvez pas ?

Celles et ceux qui la connaissaient et en particulier ceux qui participé au cercle de danse de Serdaigle, furent d'accord. Les jumeaux l'auraient probablement été s'ils avaient été proche. Luseen et ces derniers étaient les artistes de l'école.

Plus d'une fois elle avait redécoré la salle commune ou aidé les enseignants lors de la décoration de la grande salle. Le dortoir des filles de quatrième année de Serdaigle était régulièrement l'objet de ses facéties décorative.

Peu de monde savait qu'elle comploté pour organiser une journée costumé à Poudlard pour Halloween. Elle avait en tête pour elle un thème qu'elle avait vu durant les vacances sur l'un des livres du foyer. Elle n'y avait certes pas passé beaucoup de temps, mais elle avait flashé sur le maquillage.

Pas que qui que soit en ait conscience. C'est le plus pur hasard qui faisait qu'elle avait croisé le livre ouvert sur une table, deux de ses comparses non magique gloussant à ce sujet.

Dans la nuit, elle avait « dévoré » le contenu et elle avait poussé son pouvoir pour ne manquer aucun détail. Le style du maquillage lui avait ouvert un monde tout en couleur, qu'en général elle ne percevait pas, car l'essentiel du temps, elle ne faisait pas l'effort de percevoir les couleurs.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle faisait cette effort pour ne rien rater.

Elle fut déçue. Certes, les deux écoles étrangère firent une entrée fracassante, dans les airs et par le lac. Mais il n'avait rien prévu d'autre pour épater la galerie.

Luseen avait une personnalité si exubérante que le manque de décorum et festivité pour la renaissance d'une compétition historique. Elle méditerait sur un moyen de pouvoir voir et faire des choses que l'on ne mettait pas en avant habituellement à l'école.

Dès le lendemain, elle alla voir son chef de maison. Ce derniers fut aucunement surpris par la proposition qu'elle vint lui faire. Luseen ne manquait pas d'idée, mais d'espace pour les mettre en applications. Car elle voyait généralement en grand.

Elle avait passé la nuit à mettre sur parchemin une proposition de portes ouverte pour l'école. Les parents non sorciers seraient selon son idée conviés.

Flitwick nota qu'elle avait prévu la participation de chaque maisons, des enseignants et des clubs. Elle avait même fait part de ses idées personnels, de manière très détaillé.

\- Miss Nox, déclara t'il. A votre habitude vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de faire ce qui vous plaît avec excès. Prenez votre petit déjeuner et allez vous coucher ! Je paris que vous avez passé encore une fois la nuit à réfléchir à votre projet. Heureusement que Madame Pomfresh n'est pas informée, sinon je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle ferait…

Luseen n'écouta aucunement son enseignant et elle passa la journée à écouter les commérages de ses amies, notamment sur l'attrapeur bulgare Victor Krum. Mais elle avait la tête ailleurs et en cour de route, elle s'endormit.

Elle fut réveillée par Albus Dumbledore en personne. Ses amies étaient toujours là, mais en retrait.

\- Vraiment Miss Nox, vous auriez dût écouter votre directeur de maison lorsqu'il vous recommandez d'aller vous coucher. Nous reparlerons plus tard de votre idée. Maintenant allez dîner et au lit.

Luseen bougonne, elle n'appréciait pas de ce faire reprendre parce qu'elle part dans ses divagations artistiques.

Le lendemain, elle fut conviée à se rendre au bureau du directeur. Là elle se retrouva à prendre le thé avec le directeur et les chefs des quatre maisons.

A priori son idée avait plu au directeur qui l'avait soumise aux chefs de maisons. Elle appris que trois des quatre avaient approuvé son idée.

Le directeur de Serpentard était opposé à l'idée, car celui lui demandé un travail supplémentaire. Cependant le directeur en profita pour lui imposer la formation de deux assistants. Il ne peut pas assurer seul la formation de tous les élèves en potion. Ses collègues ont plusieurs adjoints et apprentis pour les suppléer.

Son idée est analysé plus en détail. Même si elle reçoit une fin de non recevoir pour faire venir des détraqueurs. Son numéro de claquette de l'année passé bien qu'hilarant était dangereux.

Flash Back :

Luseen qui s'ennuyait du fait du temps maussade que générait les détraqueurs avait trouvé le moyen de manipuler leur aura magique pour en prendre le contrôle.

Sans volonté propre, hormis la faim il était très facile de les lier à sa volonté.

Elle alla trouver les jumeaux pour le décor et la tenue des créatures.

\- Brillant ! S'extasièrent-ils lorsqu'elle eu exposé son intention.

Bien entendu, ils acceptèrent de participer. Ils lui fournirent tout pour la mise en scène et l'aidèrent pour la planification.

Le numéro eu lieu alors que les élèves revenaient de la victoire de Serpentard sur Poudsoufle. Un groupe de détraqueurs en vert et argent se mit à danser pendant que des instruments enchantés jouèrent un air joyeux.

Le hall était pour l'occasion décoré des couleurs de la maison des serpents et l'emblème de cette maison se déplacer le long des murs et sur le plafond, poussant des sifflements joyeux.

Une nuée de vif d'or voyageant en essaim entre les élèves. Les armures se passant des souafles dans les couloirs limitrophes. Enfin l'esprit frappeur du château avait été mis à contribution et armait d'une batte, il envoyait des cognards sur les élèves.

Bien entendu, ces derniers n'étaient pas « dangereux ». Ils explosaient à l'impact pour répandre des potions diverses sur les élèves. Sur le principes des célèbres bonbons surprises, ces dernières avaient au choix pour effet de diffuser des odeurs parfois enivrante, parfois repoussante. De répandre des bouses, de provoquer des transformations chez les personnes touchés. Elles pouvaient aussi les colorer.

Enfin, une banderole revendiquant l'événement en lettres de feu, flamboyer dans la grande salle.

Elle plus que ses complices eux le droit à un sermon d'une rare puissance. Elle avait pris des risques inconsidérés. Elle avait mis en danger ses camarades de classe et surtout. Elle avait fait usage de l'une des ses baguettes spéciale pour canaliser précisément son pouvoir et imposer sa volonté aux détraqueurs.

Nicolas Flamel lorsqu'il l'apprit lui écrivit une lettre avec des paroles d'une rare sévérité. Même si les choses s'étaient bien passées et qu'il était impressionné par la réussite de son coup d'audace. Il était déçu que son avertissement en ce type de magie, n'avait pas été pris en compte.

En sus bien entendu d'un grand nombres d'heures de retenues et … d'une sensible augmentation des points de leurs maisons respectives.

Fin du flash back

Certes, le souvenir était agréable et elle avait appris par la suite le sort du Patronus, pour lui épargner tout « accident » à l'avenir. Elle n'était pas encore arrivé à obtenir une forme distincte. Pour le moment il s'agissait d'une brume en longueur.

Par contre sa présente idée, pourrait présenter moins de risque et facilité l'intégration de tous. La plus part des principes généraux furent validés et une demande serait faite auprès du conseil d'administration et du ministre de la magie.

Elle sorti donc guillerette de cette entrevue. Elle conserva sa gaieté jusqu'à la sélection des champions. Le repas est comme de coutume à Halloween, excellent. Après que le banquet se soit très bien déroulé et que Luseen et les autres ont hâtes de savoir qui va être sélectionné. La coupe de feu avait soudainement crachés le premier nom. Victor Krum pour Durmstrang fut suivi par Fleur Delacour de Beauxbâtons et enfin Cédric pour Poudlard.

L'excitation était à son comble et tous attendaient que Dumbledore annonce la date de la première épreuve, lorsque l'imprévu arriva. La coupe recracha un autre papier. Le directeur, tout preste, malgré l'âge l'attrapa avec célérité.

Il parut stupéfait par ce qu'il lut. Il jeta un regard vers les élèves, comme cherchant l'un d'entre eux. Luseen trouva qu'il passa désagréablement du temps sur elle.

Les deux autres directeurs s'approchèrent pour voir se qu'il y avait d'écrit. Mais avant qu'il ne soit là.

\- Harry Potter ! Appela Dumbledore.

Le fait d'avoir appelé ce nom provoqua un bref murmure parmi les personnes présente. Personnes ne remarquant Luseen blêmir. Soudainement, la coupe cracha un jet de flamme qui se dirigea droit sur elle.

D'un simple geste de la main, elle concentra suffisamment de magie brut pour bloquer l'assaut.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, ni de prendre en compte la réaction de tous. Car la coupe lança une nouvelle attaque. Elle eu tous juste l'opportunité de bloquer un nouvel assaut.

Cette seconde attaque blessa plusieurs personnes pas suffisamment rapide pour s'éloigner ou pour lancer un bouclier.

Fini de jouer ! Lâcha Luseen.

D'un ample geste de la main gauche elle retira de ses cheveux sa baguette dont le noyau était une plume d'oiseau orage et déclencha un puissant éclair. Dumbledore arriva à peine à esquiver cette contre attaque de Luseen face à la coupe.

L'impact détruisit le piédestal et une partie de la scène. Le nuage de poussière et de fumée dissimula l'arrivée d'une nouvelle offensive de la coupe.

Par chance pour elle, Luseen aveugle avait l'avantage de percevoir la magie de son environnement et réussi à échapper à la magie de la coupe une nouvelle fois en esquivant.

Avant que la situation ne fasse plus de blessé, Dumbledore se lança un sort de Sonorus pour que tous puisse l'entendre ordonner de quitter la grande salle.

Luseen n'eut pas se privilège car de nouveau engagé par l'antique artefact.

Elle perdit toute conscience de ce qui l'entourait, hormis la coupe qui l'assaillait.

Tout en générant un bouclier, elle lâcha un orage destructeur droit sur l'emplacement de la coupe.

Luseen n'était pas faible ou sans endurance magique. Mais son adversaire avait accumulé des centaines d'années de magie. En désespoir de cause, elle lâcha un flot de magie sans commune mesure avec ce qu'un élève de quatrième année pouvait espérer générer.

Dans le même temps plusieurs enseignants tentèrent d'arrêter la coupe ou couvrir les élèves tentant de fuir le déchaînement de puissance qui avait lieu dans le réfectoire de l'école.

Soudain Luseen se retrouva à genoux épuisée. L'instant d'après elle était frappée par la magie de la coupe, l'enchainent dans un contrat magique dont elle ne voulait pas, sous son véritable nom. Puis elle accueilli le réconfort de l'obscurité.

Nicolas et Pernel Flamel eurent l'étrange surprise de voir débarquer à une heure tardive pour une visite, Albus Dumbledore.

Ce dernier, les informa que Luseen, n'était autre qu'Harry Potter ayant subit plus jeune un accident de magie et que devenu une jeune fille, il s'était alors dissimulé de tous. Les Flamel sont choqué par cette révélation. Mais Nicolas demande s'il avait une raison particulière d'agir ainsi.

Son ancien élève doit lui révéler une partie de ce qu'il sait. Sa vie chez sa famille moldu avait été épouvantable. Chez à la suite d'un acte particulièrement affreux selon la presse moldu qu'un accident de magie avait eu lieu. En effet, les Dursley lui avait arraché les yeux. C'est lors de cet événement qu'il avait été transformé. Il ignorait, et il était sincère, pourquoi il avait changé de sexe ou d'où lui venait ces prodigieuses capacités.

Pour l'heure, Luseen ou Harry selon la manière dont on devait considérer sa personne était à l'infirmerie, mais il était à craindre que le ministère ne mette une fois de plus son grain de sel dans son existence. Surtout que c'est les services du ministère qui l'avait confié à ces derniers parents en vie.

Albus n'eu aucun mal de cette manière à obtenir la venue du couple à Poudlard pour l'aider à protéger des conséquences des événements de la nuit, la jeune fille.

Ils ne s'étaient pas trompé. Avant même l'aube, le ministre de la magie, plusieurs de ses assistants et un nombreux personnels et des journalistes arrivèrent en un flot continue aux portes de l'école.

Sauf, qu'ils avaient été devancé par plus malin qu'eux. Dumbledore et les Flamel avaient invités d'urgence de nombreux amis de renom du monde entier. Tous avaient un point commun, le respect du choix que ferait Luseen lorsqu'elle reprendrait conscience.

Albus Dumbledore et le couple Flamel avaient beaucoup de poids, car ils appartenaient à la catégorie des sorciers dont la réputation était immense, voir légendaire dans son domaine pour Nicolas Flamel.

Face à eux, outre le ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge, il y avait sa détestable sous secrétaire d'état et divers sorciers et sorcières influente. Parmi eux, Lucius Malfoy, des chercheurs du ministère et le directeur de l'hôpital pour sorciers et bien d'autres encore.

Harry Potter n'était pas mort ! Cette simple nouvelle avait précipité de nombreuses personnes sur la route de Poudlard. On voulait le voir, le toucher, lui parler, l'aider.

Mais rien de tout cela n'était ce qu'il était nécessaire pour cette jeune personne.

Alors que l'on se bousculait, que l'on voulait forcer l'infirmerie, lui rendre son nom et son corps de garçon sans lui demandait son avis. Un petit groupe de sorciers et sorcières, dont la stature au sein de la communauté magique suffit à stopper le flot des notables et des petites gens. 

Face à la colère de la population le ministre s'avança pour exiger que l'on permette à Harry Potter de reprendre sa forme véritable.

Devant lui, un sorcier légendaire s'avança. Se n'était pas comme beaucoup le pensait Dumbledore qui prit la place de porte parole. Mais Nicolas Flamel, son visage était encore méconnu de la plus part des personnes présente, il ne tarderait pas à devenir plus connu.

A l'aide d'un sort d'amplification il conspua le ministère et les gens qui composaient sa suite.

VOUS OSEZ VENIR EXIGER MONSIEUR LE MINISTRE ! C'est plutôt à cette jeune personne qui est en droit d'exiger votre tête et celle de tout les membres de cette communauté. VOUS ETES TOUS RESPONSABLE DE SON ENFANCE DESASTREUSE !

Alors que la foule en colère répondait dans un murmure froid à ce vieillard qui osait le reprocher les actes des non sorciers.

SILENCE ! COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ! VOUS VOUS CACHEZ DERRIERE LES MOLDUS ! C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ DECIDE DE LE LEUR CONFIER !

Le silence est profond, personne ne répond. Puis c'est au tour du ministre et de ses principaux adjoints présent d'être pris à partie.

C'est dans cette environnement sonore que Luseen affaiblie reprend conscience. L'infirmerie est déserte, mais bien vite madame Pomfresh est à son chevet. Luseen est bien trop lasse pour protester à l'usage de sort de diagnostic.

Elle finit par réunir le peu de courage qui lui reste pour poser la grande question qui lui écraser la poitrine.

Ils savent ?

L'appréhension l'écrasa presque. L'infirmière s'assit sur le lit et lui pris les mains.

Il n'y a rien à craindre, vous êtes en sûreté. Personne ne pourra venir vous imposer qui vous voulez être.

Vraiment ? Demanda la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

Recevant confirmation, elle s'effondra en larme. Chose qui était rare chez elle du fait son état.

A l'extérieur de l'infirmerie de l'école les échanges restaient houleux, chacun défendant sa position. C'est alors que la maîtresse des lieux quitta son antre un instant. Ceux qui la connaissaient, savaient qu'il était préférable de se faire tout petit.

Elle ouvrit les hostilités en lançant une salve d'invectives.

N'étaient-ils pas des adultes responsable ? Si oui ne pouvaient-ils pas voir que leur comportement déranger son unique patiente du moment ? Et face à leur manque de réaction, d'ajouter l'injonction de rependre leurs enfantillage ailleurs.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre, car il y en avait qu'il voulait s'opposer à son utilisation du féminin pour désigner leur héro. Car elle ferma avec force la porte. Un rapide sort de silence épargna les oreilles sensibles de Luseen.

Dans la salle commune donnant sur les profondeurs du lac, les élèves de Serpentard disserté de la nouvelle de la veille. Non pas que tous en eurent pas parlé dans la soirée après la débandade qu'avait été la sortie de toute les personnes présentes.

Le petit déjeuné était servit dans les salles communes semblerait-il. La grande salle devait encore être dans un état désastreux suite au déchaînement de la plus puissante élève de l'école.

L'un des élèves dans la même année que l'élève en question était bien silencieux.

Drago Malfoy avait l'esprit plein de questions. Il n'était pas le seul, mais il était l'un des élèves les plus influent de sa maison. Certes, il le devait en grande partie à son père, mais il était un élève loin d'être incapable. Dès après sa confrontation avec elle en première année, il n'avait pas eu de conflit ou de raison d'être en conflit.

Il n'avait pas souvent d'enseignement commun et elle était suffisamment puissante pour s'être immédiatement attirée le respect d'élèves plus âgé.

Il en avait aussi peur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour mettre une correction à qui que se soit. Elle avait une grande facilité dans la réussite des travaux demandés par les enseignants et par dessus le marché elle avait des dons uniques.

Non, Drago Malfoy n'était pas l'ennemi de Luseen Nox ou d'Harry Potter, comme il semblerait que se soit son nom. Il était même admiratif devant son talent artistique. En particulier lorsque l'année passé elle avait réalisé la célébration d'une victoire de Serpentard.

Certes, il avait été terrorisé par les détraqueurs, mais après coup, tout le monde en avait rit. Elle les avait rendu ridicule. Et le ministère en avait été insulté.

D'autre part, il doutait de ce que ses parents lui avaient enseigné. Ces histoires sur la supériorité et la place qui devait revenir de droit à lui et à tout les sangs purs. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait un tel pouvoir, une telle facilité à modeler la magie à sa guise.

Pas même le craint seigneur des ténèbres n'avait été capable de réaliser se qu'elle pourrait faire.

Mais comment lui devait réagir ? Cela restait pour l'instant un grand mystère et il n'était pas le seul découvrirait-il rapidement...

Luseen était repliée sur elle même. Pas uniquement métaphoriquement, mais physiquement, elle avait replié ses jambes pour pouvoir enfouir son visage contre ses genoux.

Son secret étant éventé elle ne savait que faire. L'infirmière avait fait de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral, mais la situation n'était pas aussi simple de son point de vue.

Elle s'était forgé une identité à elle, libre de toute attache. Elle ne voulait plus... Elle ne voulait pas être Harry Potter. Elle était si bien jusqu'à maintenant !

Celui ou celle qui avait mis ce nom maudit de son passé allait souffrir !

Lorsque le directeur se présenta avec les Flamel à son chevet, elle n'avait pas bougé. Si elle l'eut put elle aurait lancé un regard plain de désespoir.

Pernelle s'assit sur le lit et de la même manière que madame Pomfresh, elle lui saisi les mains de manière réconfortante.

Personne ne prononça mot. C'était inutile, elle n'écouterai pas. Leur présence silencieuse était suffisante.

Cependant il est aussi nécessaire de parler, de sortir la confusion qui est en elle.

Pernelle lui demanda qui elle voulait être.

Luseen, ne savait pas, ne savait plus. Son esprit était chaos. Elle avait conscience aujourd'hui qu'elle s'était fortement faite influencé par un jeu. Mais elle avait fait sien le nom de Luseen Nox et n'avait pas l'envi d'en changer, fut-ce même possible.

Elle voulait suivre une carrière artistique, décoratrice lui irait très bien. Mais là, elle avait peur, elle était terrifié même. Son secret éventé, la réaction des autres la tétanisé.

Elle finit par répondre dans murmure à peine audible qu'elle ne veut pas être Harry Potter.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Cela fait plusieurs jours que personnes n'a aperçu Luseen et rare sont les admis à l'infirmerie. En état de choc, elle a refusé toute les visites. Elle avait peur. Peur des moqueries, du regard des autres et des rumeurs. Elle n'était pas courageuse. C'est pourquoi, avec l'accord de son infirmière, Dumbledore la mis dos au mur en venant la chercher pour la vérification des baguettes des champions.

Elle ne portait pas la tenue habituelle des élèves de Poudlard. Elle avait revêtu une robe rouge et noire que lui avait offerte Pernelle Flamel. Dumbledore avait réussit à calmer la situation de la double présentation d'un champion par Poudlard pour faire qu'elle le soit en tant qu'apprentie de Nicolas Flamel. Même si ce dernier était un donateur de l'école française.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle où devait avoir lieu la vérification des baguettes, Luseen vit son pré-sentiment s'accentuer. Une femme qui semblait interviewer son alchimiste de sponsor, se rua sur elle dès son arrivé.

Mais le directeur s'opposa à ce qu'elle ait un entretien avec elle, car monsieur Ollivander devait procéder à la vérification des baguettes des champions.

Luseen fut attentive au processus. Elle se demandait comment l'artisan pouvait connaître le cœur d'une baguette, sans jamais avait travaillé dessus. C'est comme si elles lui murmuraient à l'oreille leur véritablement nature.

Lorsque vint son tour, elle dégagea ses baguettes « primaire » de sa chevelure. D'un ample mouvement de la tête, elle libéra sa chevelure. De sa robe elle sortit la pochette contenant chacune de ses autres baguettes.

Ce fait seul fit sensation dans l'assistance.

Cela devint intéressant lorsque le fabriquant de baguette s'intéressa à sa panoplie de baguette personnalisé.

\- C'est fort peu commun à votre âge d'avoir autant de baguettes. Hum voyons voir…

Il sembla en piocher une au hasard. Et l'examina sous toute les coutures.

\- Tilleul argenté, de l'argent et une améthyste, avec un cœur…

Il porta la baguette à son oreille.

\- … Oh ! Un poil de womatou ! Une puissante association dans les domaines de l'esprit.

C'est à ce moment que Luseen se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle s'était fait la promesse de garder la nature de l'une de ses baguettes.

Certes le fait qu'elle soit composée de deux bois différent la rendait unique. Mais sa véritable particularité était à l'intérieur.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration dans une vaine tentative pour se calmer.

\- Je ne reconnais pas le noyau de celle-ci. Murmura Ollivander.

Prise d'une bouffée de panique, elle fut secouru par Nicolas.

\- Un éclat de cristal très particulier. Seul, il n'aurait que peu d'utilité, mais placé dans le cœur d'une baguette il aidera le sorcier à soigner ses semblables.

\- Oh ! Fit le fabriquant de baguette. Intéressant, très intéressant…

Ne manquant pas une miette, la journaliste ne cessa pas d'inscrire des éléments de l'échange dans son carnet.

La photographie de groupe qui suivit fut d'un grand embarrât pour elle. Car le photographe l'appel Mlle Potter. Il manqua de peu de se faire rôtir sur place, si les deux plus anciens sorciers présent n'étaient pas intervenu pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Après qu'elle fut portraituré, seule cette fois, tout deux l'invitèrent à se rendre dans sa salle commune pour se confronter avec les membres de sa maison. Elle avait déjà eu cette conversation avec eux et elle était malgré tout terrorisé.

Elle fut dans l'obligation de passer devant la grande salle toujours en travaux pour se rendre dans sa salle commune dans une autre aile de l'école. Il ne restait plus de résidu de magie de sa grosse colère. Mais restait à rétablir le plafond et et les charmes maintenant une température correct et beaucoup de petit détail dont elle n'avait pas conscience.

A son approche de la tour de Serdaigle, la boule qu'elle avait au vent sembla prendre de plus en plus de place et ses pieds lui semblait fait de plomb.

Ayant sans réel difficulté répondu à la question qui lui ouvrit l'accès à la salle commune. Elle se retrouva très gênait lorsque sa présence fut connu et que les conversations se turent.

Seul le bruit du feu dans l'âtre troublé le silence régnant soudainement dans la pièce…


	24. Chapter 24

Merci pour les quelques remarques que vous avez faites. Je reconnais que le texte au début de l'histoire est massif et peu digeste pour la lecture ! Je vais corriger cela rapidement, en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 24

Luseen attendait son tour dans la tente où elle avait dût se rendre avec les autres champions pour la première épreuve. Elle n'était pas outre mesure stressé, elle était prête. Les minutes ayant précédés sa confrontation avec le reste de maison avait été bien plus angoissante.

Oh, elle n'avait été accepté par tous. Mais ses amies l'avaient accepté, c'était là l'essentiel. Même s'il y avait eu une certaine gène réciproque.

Un dragon lui faisait bien moins peur. Elle avait plusieurs plans de prêt pour faire face. Mais elle espérait que son plan, certes le moins impressionnant visuellement si tout ce passé bien, soit le seul dont elle eu besoin.

Car elle a, à affronter le plus dangereux dragon du lot.

Dernière à passer, elle a tout le temps qu'il faut pour un peu « tricher ». Elle use sans modération de sa capacité à percevoir la magie ambiante pour commencer à affaiblir son adversaire. Elle cible plus précisément son esprit.

Lorsque vint son tour elle a une idée précise de la résistance de l'esprit de son adversaire.

Le public était silencieux, impatient de voir comment elle allait s'y prendre. Beaucoup s'attendait à quelque chose de visuellement impressionnant comme lors de son pic de colère dans la grande salle. Cependant, bien que la manière dont elle avait prévu de s'y prendre était impressionnant, se n'était pas la manière que la plus grande part du public l'entendait.

Dès son entré, baguette en main, elle lança l'estocade contre la puissante créature. Bien que cette offensive soit puissante et eu réduit beaucoup de sorcier en des loques baveuses, elle n'avait rien de visuellement impressionnante.

Hormis une brume mauve au niveau de baguette et de la tête du dragon, les spectateurs ne purent pas se rendre compte de la puissance réelle en jeu.

Pas à pas elle avança, le dragon ne réagissant pas à sa présence. Puis il chancela en arrière offrant un accès plus aisé aux œufs.

De son bras gauche elle se saisi de l'œuf d'or. Mais Luseen avait pris trop confiance et elle relâcha un peu sa concentration sur son adversaire. Le dragon d'un brusque mouvement de la tête tenta de la saisir dans sa gueule.

Elle fut juste suffisamment habille ne pas être coupée en deux, la puissante mâchoire lui attrapant le bras droit et le sectionna sous l'épaule et au poignet.

Luseen ne dut la vie qu'à la rapide intervention du personnel présent.

Son bras était bien perdu, mais la présence d'un alchimiste de la compétence de Nicolas Flamel lui permit d'en récupéré un en fin de journée. Elle garderait toute fois une cicatrice sous l'épaule.

Personne ne put la visiter avant que l'alchimiste lui eu reconstitué un bras grâce à son art. Et que ce dernier soit bien en place.

Ce n'est que le surlendemain, que l'infirmière autorisa qui que se soit à venir à son chevet en dehors du couple Flamel et du personnel de Sainte Mangouste.

Elle était alors assise dans son lit à l'infirmerie, le bras toujours en écharpe, car trop faible pour lui être utile pour le moment.

Si l'infirmière eu été moins vigilante, l'infirmerie eu été envahi par les élèves de sa maison. Seule un petit groupe fut admit et elle n'eut pas le droit à d'autre visite de la journée.

Les rares admis se précipitèrent à son chevet. Aucune de ses comparses de dortoir n'avaient réussit à se faufiler à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Il est à croire que la plus part n'était là que pour les résultats de la première tâche et pour voir le résultat d'un prodige du célèbre alchimiste.

Ce n'est que le lendemain soir qu'elles réussissent à lui rendre visite. Ce qui met fin à son ennui. Elle a en effet eu pour seule présence que celle de l'infirmière et plus rarement d'un élève admis pour cause impérieuse.

Ce qui lui avait laissé tout le temps de repenser au pourquoi elle été là, mais aussi à la manière dont s'était déroulé les « retrouvailles » avec le reste de sa maison après que fut révélé qu'elle avait été Harry Potter.

La scène était gravé de manière indélébile dans sa mémoire. Elle avait été accueillir par un affreux silence.

Beaucoup n'ont pas accepté son choix, elle le sait. Mais les effets de sa colère sur la grande salle a contribué à leur faire garder le silence.

C'est donc avec soulagement qu'elle accueil ses amies.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse ! Lança en guise de salutation Mandy.

Il était vrai qu'elle était encore blême et que n'ayant que peu dormi du fait de la douleur, elle avait de grande cernes.

\- Passe donc dans la gueule d'un dragon et reviens me voir. Répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

Les autres l'approchèrent avec plus de tact. Au moins à la différence d'autres étant venu la voir, elles n'avaient que faire de la manière dont elle s'était prise pour paralyser temporairement le dragon. Ou comment elle comptait résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf ou rattraper son retard dans la compétition.

Se fut bien plus simple, il fut question certes d'elle et de sa greffe. Mais surtout elle put suivre la suite des événements dans l'école.

Elle ne fut autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie que trois longues semaines après la première tâche. La cause en est que la greffe d'un bras issu de l'alchimie est une chose rare et que les médicomages et le couple Flamel voulait qu'elle soit en permanence sous surveillance.

L'autre raison fut qu'elle avait dût apprendre à utiliser ce nouveau bras qui au départ n'avait pas beaucoup de muscle et dont le système nerveux devait être mis en phase avec le reste du corps. Une étape douloureuse qu'elle n'était pas pressée de renouveler.

En sortant, elle avait appris que le professeur Flitwick voulait impérativement la voir.

Dès qu'elle eu ouvert la porte du bureau de son directeur de maison, ce dernier passa soudainement en surrégime.

\- Miss Nox entrez et installez vous ! Je termine de corriger cette copie et je suis à vous.

Luseen s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils indiqués par son enseignant.

Au vu du temps que mis le professeur d'enchantement à la rejoindre, il avait dut expédier la correction pour se concentrer sur elle. Il était palpable dans la voix du plus petit enseignant de l'école que se dernier voulait dire beaucoup de chose, très vite tout en voulant souligner l'importance de chacun des sujets.

\- Miss Nox comme vous le savez peut-être en tant que championne vous devez ouvrir le bal de noël.

Luseen savait déjà cela, elle avait tout lu sur le tournoi et ses traditions. Mais elle savait que très peu de garçons étaient susceptible de lui demandait d'aller au bal. La raison en étant fort simple, tous voyaient en elle Harry Potter et non Luseen Nox. Mais elle s'en moque éperdument et elle ira seule si nécessaire, ce qui provoquerait encore un scandale. Beaucoup faisait pression sur elle pour qu'elle laisse faire des recherches pour lui faire reprendre son genre d'origine. Chose qu'elle rejetait avec fracas en général.

\- … je me suis entretenu avec les autres professeurs. Et du fait que vous avez de nombreuses journées de retard, il va être nécessaire que vous passiez beaucoup de temps le soir et le week-end pour rattraper tout ce que vous avez manqué.

Nous sommes conscient que vous avez aussi encore deux mortels épreuves à affronter. Vous ne serez donc pas sanctionné si vous prenez du temps ou demandait à repousser quelques séances.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de reporter ses cours du soir. L'emploi du temps qu'il lui fut tendu fit vaciller sa bonne résolution. Comment pourrait-elle résoudre l'énigme si elle n'avait pas de temps pour elle.

\- Euh professeur, vous êtes certains que tout ceci est nécessaire. Je veux dire, il me faut du temps pour découvrir ce que cache l'œuf.

\- Nous vous laissons nous faire savoir tout changement à apporter à ce nouvelle emploi du temps. Je ne doute pas que vous n'abusez pas de notre bienveillance. Votre survie reste la priorité, n'oubliez surtout pas que vos leçons peuvent vous aidez !

Elle assura son enseignant qu'elle était résolu à ne le décevoir. Et que du fait des dangers l'attendant, elle lui demanda immédiatement de modifier son emploi du temps de rattrapage pour repousser Historie de la magie et l'astronomie. Ces deux disciplines ayant un impact moindre sur ses chances de réussir les épreuves elle obtint de diminuer son temps de travail pour les épreuves.

Lorsque son temps de travail obligatoire fut définitivement acté, elle fut autorisée à regagner son dortoir pour travailler à la résolution de l'énigme de l'œuf.

Elle ne l'avait eu que quelques instant entre ses mains, avant de perdre son bras droit. Lorsqu'elle entre dans la salle commune des aigles, elle le trouva trônant avec les trophées.

Alors qu'elle l'examiné sous le regard des élèves présents, elle fut interrompu par l'un d'eux.

\- Ne l'ouvre pas ! Il pousse un cri horrible qui va te casser les oreilles !

Cette interruption la laissa un instant songeuse. Elle conjectura que le cri devait être celui d'une créature en particulier. Peut-être un banshee ?

Le meilleur moyen à sa connaissance pour être certaine d'avoir une réponse précise est de faire écouter le cri à l'un des plus grand connaisseur de créatures dangereuses de l'école. Le professeur Hagrid.

Sans s'en rendre compte, derrière elle, une procession s'était formé pour connaître la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre pour résoudre l'énigme.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Hagrid. Puis-je abuser de votre temps ?

Le semi-géant fut étonné de la voir. Surtout qu'elle était toujours visible affaibli par son long séjour à l'infirmerie. Même si elle avait bénéficié des meilleures attentions.

\- J'ai une question importante, est-ce que vous seriez capable d'identifier une créature par son cri ? C'est très important !

Il paru hésiter, mais l'inquiétude dont elle faisait preuve le fit céder.

\- Je veux bien t'aider. A quoi ressemble de cri de ton animal.

Sans attendre, elle ouvrit l'œuf. Bien que prévenu elle le lâcha et se couvrit les oreilles par réflexes. Elle fut secouru par un élève plus âgé qui en même temps voulait la primeur de la réponse de l'enseignant.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas perturber par le cri ou son intensité, probablement du fait de sa stature.

\- Ce n'est pas un animal, ni une créature ! Déclara-t-il. Ceci est le chant des êtres de l'eau ! Il est incompréhensible dans l'air, mais sous l'eau il est fort différent.

La maison des aigles n'est pas réputer pour ses élèves idiots. Ils comprirent rapidement se qui devait être fait pour entendre l'indice en entier. Même si l'on pouvait se douter que le lac serait la prochaine arène.

Cependant pour entendre l'indice, il faudrait attendre que Luseen l'eut écouter. Ce qui serait fait le soir même avec les autres occupantes du dortoir.

L'essentiel de l'énigme était suffisamment limpide pour qu'elle se pose la question suivante : Etait-ce aussi simple ? Elle devrait retrouver quelque chose qui lui est chère sous l'eau en n'ayant qu'une heure pour réussir ?

Elle était toute fois sereine en sa capacité de trouver une solution au fait de survivre une heure sous l'eau. Restait la question de plus en plus pressante de savoir qui l'accompagnera au bal. Voilà une épreuve qu'elle n'est pas certaine de vouloir résoudre.


End file.
